Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå èñòîðèè
by Saint-Olga
Summary: Santa-Olga is back! È ñ íåé - íîâûå (íó, äëÿ êîãî-òî íîâûå, à äëÿ êîãî-òî íå î÷åíü) ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå èñòîðèè.
1. Îò àâòîðà

**_Saint-Olga_**

****

**_Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå èñòîðèè_**

****

**_Îò àâòîðà._**

_«Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå èñòîðèè»_ - ýòî íåñêîëüêî íå ñâÿçàííûõ ìåæäó ñîáîé ðàññêàçîâ, ñþæåòû êîòîðûõ ñëó÷àéíî çàáðåëè ìíå â ãîëîâó â ïåðèîä ìåæäó êàòîëè÷åñêèì Ðîæäåñòâîì è Íîâûì Ãîäîì, è, âèäèìî, ïîýòîìó äåéñòâèå â íèõ âñåãäà ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã Ðîæäåñòâà. Íàñòðîåíèå ó ìåíÿ â ýòî âðåìÿ îáû÷íî ñêà÷åò îò «íèæå ïëèíòóñà» äî ïîòîëêà, íî ãðàâèòàöèÿ ïåðåòÿãèâàåò, ïîýòîìó â «_èñòîðèÿõ_» íàñòðîé ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèé. Ïî÷åìó ÿ èõ òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïóáëèêóþ? Äà ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïðèäóìàëà-òî ÿ èõ äàâíî, à âîò âðåìåíè ñåñòü è íàïèñàòü âñå íå áûëî. Òàê ÷òî åñëè âàì ïàðó ðàç ÷èõíåòñÿ îò óñïåâøåé îñåñòü ïûëè – íå îáåññóäüòå.

_30.01.2003 _âûëîæåíû ïåðâûå òðè _«èñòîðèè»_:

1. _«Òðåùàë îãîíü â êàìèíå»_ - ñàìàÿ ÷òî íè íà åñòü íåìíîãî ïå÷àëüíàÿ, íî ìèëàÿ èñòîðèÿ ïðî Ðîæäåñòâî è ëþáîâü. ÑÑ/ÃÏ ñëýø.

2. _«Ñ Ðîæäåñòâîì!»_ - íåñìîòðÿ íà íàçâàíèå, èñòîðèÿ íå ñëèøêîì æèçíåóòâåðæäàþùàÿ è ìíå ñàìîé íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿòíàÿ. Ïðèäóìàëàñü 01.01.2003 â 02:12 íà óëèöå ïðè òåìïåðàòóðå –28 â íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé áëèçîñòè îò ïÿòè ïüÿíûõ ñëóæèòåëåé ïðàâîïîðÿäêà. ÑÑ/ÃÏ, íàâåðíîå, âñå-òàêè ñëýø.

3. _«ß íåíàâèæó Ðîæäåñòâî»_ - ëþáèìàÿ ìîÿ âåùü. Ñàìàÿ ïåðâàÿ èç çàäóìàííûõ «_èñòîðèé_». Ðîæäåñòâî – ãðóñòíûé ïðàçäíèê, îñîáåííî âî âðåìÿ âîéíû… ÑÑ/ÃÏ ñëýø.

_9.02.2003. _Êîíåö êàíèêóë. Îëüãó ãëóøèò äåïðåññíÿê. ×èòàþ Ìàðêåñà, ÷òî ïîäíÿòèþ íàñòðîåíèÿ íå ñïîñîáñòâóåò. Îòñþäà âûòåêëà _«èñòîðèÿ»_ ¹4:

4. _«Íåèçìåííîñòü»_. Äëÿ ìàããëîâ ñóùåñòâóåò òîëüêî äâà ñîñòîÿíèÿ – æèâîé è ìåðòâûé. Íî ìàãè ìîãóò è íå óìåðåòü äî êîíöà… õîòÿ õîðîøî ëè ýòî? ÑÑ/âñå åùå ÃÏ.

5. _«Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò»_. Óððà! ß âûïîëçëà èç ÑÑ/ÃÏ è âëÿïàëàñü â ÑÑ/ÄÌ! Ôàíôèê ðîäèëñÿ èç âñå òîãî æå ìîåãî íå ñëèøêîì æèçíåðàäîñòíîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ, íî ê êîíöó ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî õâàòèò íûòü, è âûâåëà happy… òî÷íåå, sappy-end. 

Koshka, Äèýëü äå Âèíòåð, Liz, Anni, Lena, ×óäèê – îãðîìíîå âàì âñåì ñïàñèáî çà ðåâüþ! Î:) Îáåùàþ, ÷òî áóäóò åùå _«èñòîðèè» _- èäåè åùå åñòü Î:) Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åãî ÿ áîþñü – ÷òî ìîè ñëåäóþùèå ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ áóäóò õóæå ýòèõ èëè âàì íàñêó÷àò. Íî åñëè òàê ñëó÷èòñÿ, âû âåäü ìíå ñêàæåòå, ïðàâäà? Î:) Åùå ðàç ñïàñèáî âàì!!! 

_19.04.2003. _Ìäà… äîëãî ÿ òÿíóëà ñî ñëåäóþùèìè èñòîðèÿìè… Íî – âîò îíè! Äâå èç íèõ ìíîãèå, íàâåðíîå, óæå ÷èòàëè…Íî íà÷íåì ñ íîâèíêè:

_6. _«Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî». Ðîæäåñòâî – âðåìÿ, êîãäà ñêàçêè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ïðàâäîé… ÑÑ/ÐË. __

À âîò ýòè – èç ñòàðåíüêîãî…

7. «Áóõ!». Ñíåéï. Íî÷üþ. Íà êîíüêàõ. ×åì íå ðîæäåñòâåíñêîå ÷óäî? ÑÑ/ÃÏ. Íàâåÿíî ìîèì íå ñëèøêîì óäà÷íûì ïîõîäîì íà êàòîê, à òàêæå ôðàçîé èç ÎÇ:  «_Âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèé Ñåâåðóñ ïîä ðóêó ñ æóòêî õîðîøåíüêèì Ëþöèåì Ìàëôîåì êàòàþòñÿ íà êîíüêàõ ïî çàëåäåíåâøåìó êâèäè÷íîìó ïîëþ… Âîñïîìèíàíèå áûëî òàê ÿðêî è íåçàâèñèìî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîæàëåë, ÷òî â íåì çàìåøàí íå îí, à Ìàëôîé…». _

8. _«Åùå îäíî Ðîæäåñòâî».  _Äëÿ ìàããëîâ ñóùåñòâóåò òîëüêî äâà ñîñòîÿíèÿ – æèâîé è ìåðòâûé. Íî ìàãè ìîãóò è íå óìåðåòü äî êîíöà… õîòÿ õîðîøî ëè ýòî? (Âàðèàíò âòîðîé.) ÑÑ/ÃÏ.

Mizuki Sagava, Zua, Helga, Salome, ×óäèê – ñïàñèáî!


	2. Òðåùàë îãîíü â êàìèíå

Saint-Olga

**_Òðåùàë îãîíü â êàìèíå._**

Òðåùàë îãîíü â êàìèíå.

Çà îêíîì áåñíîâàëñÿ âåòåð, áðîñàÿ â ñòåêëà ñíåã ïîëíûìè ïðèãîðøíÿìè, è ÷åðíîòû çèìíåé íî÷è óæå íå áûëî âèäíî çà çåëåíîâàòî-áåëîé íåðîâíîé ñòåíîé. À â êîìíàòå îðàíæåâîå òåïëî ðàçáåãàëîñü îò êàìèíà ïî óãëàì, è ïëàìÿ êîêåòëèâî ñìîòðåëîñü â êðèâûå çåðêàëà çîëîòûõ è êðàñíûõ øàðîâ íà ìàëåíüêîé ïóøèñòîé åëî÷êå.

Â Õîãâàðòñå, äîëæíî áûòü, òàêèå æå øàðû îòðàæàþò òðåïåò óçêèõ ÿçû÷êîâ áåñ÷èñëåííûõ ñâåò, è ñíåæíûå âèõðè êðóæàòñÿ âûñîêî íàä ãîëîâàìè øêîëüíèêîâ è ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, áóðíî ïðàçäíóþùèõ Ðîæäåñòâî – ïåðâîå Ðîæäåñòâî áåç íàâèñøåé íàä ìèðîì óãðîçû, èìÿ êîòîðîé – Âîëäåìîðò…

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ è ìàøèíàëüíî ïîòåð ðóêó òàì, ãäå âñåãî íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä â êîæó áûëî âïå÷àòàíî ïîçîðíîå êëåéìî. Òåïåðü ëèøü íåæíûé ðîçîâûé êîíòóð âûäàâàë åãî òàéíó, äà è îí ñêîðî äîëæåí áûë èñ÷åçíóòü, êàê ñëåä îò îæîãà. Ñíåéï çàêàòàë ðóêàâ è äîëãî âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â åäâà çàìåòíîå â êðàñíîâàòîì ñâåòå ïÿòíî, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ïîäñòóïàþò ê ãîðëó ãîðå÷ü, îáèäà è òîñêà. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé âå÷åð ×åðíàÿ Ìåòêà è íåíàâèñòíîå èìÿ – Âîëäåìîðò – áóäóò ïðîáóæäàòü â íåì òîëüêî ñâåòëûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, ÷åãî óæå íå âåðíóòü?

Îí åùå ðàç óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, èìåííî èç-çà Ìåòêè åãî æèçíü ñòàëà ëèøü âîñïîìèíàíèåì. Î Õîãâàðòñå, ëèöàõ äåòåé â ïîëóìðàêå ïîäçåìåëüÿ; î ëèìîííûõ êîíôåòêàõ Äàìáëäîðà; î çàìûñëîâàòûõ ñèìâîëàõ íà æåëòûõ ñòðàíèöàõ ïûëüíûõ ôîëèàíòîâ è áóðëÿùèõ çåëüÿõ â áëåñòÿùèõ êîòëàõ…

Î ïðåçðèòåëüíîì ãîëîñå, ÷èòàâøåì ïðèãîâîð.

«Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè; çà ðàáîòó íà ñòîðîíå Ñâåòà è ïîðó÷èòåëüñòâî Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà ñóä ðåøèë çàìåíèòü ïîæèçíåííîå çàêëþ÷åíèå â Àçêàáàíå íà ññûëêó â ìèð ìàããëîâ áåç ïðàâà êîíòàêòîâ ñ âîëøåáíûì ìèðîì. Ïîæèçíåííî.»

È åãî ïàëî÷êà, ÷åðíàÿ, ãèáêàÿ, ïðîùàëüíî õðóñòíóëà â òîëñòûõ ïàëüöàõ, îòîçâàâøèñü â íåì ýõîì áîëè.

Ê ìàããëàì. Íàâñåãäà. 

Ñïàñèáî Àëüáóñó – îí íè â ÷åì íå íóæäàëñÿ. Åãî èìóùåñòâî êîíôèñêîâàëè (åñòåñòâåííî!), íî Äàìáëäîðó óäàëîñü âûöàðàïàòü ó Ìèíèñòåðñòâà íåêîòîðóþ ñóììó íà êàêèå-òî ãèïîòåòè÷åñêèå íóæäû, êîòîðàÿ ïðè ïðåâðàùåíèè â ìàããëîâñêèå ôóíòû ñòåðëèíãîâ îêàçàëàñü âåñüìà ïðèëè÷íîé. Åñëè íå ðîñêîøåñòâîâàòü, òî äî êîíöà æèçíè âïîëíå õâàòèò.

Äî êîíöà æèçíè.

Äî êîíöà.

Â ìèðå, ãäå îí íå çíàë íè÷åãî è íèêîãî.

Â ìèðå, ãäå âñå áûëî íå òàê – è âñå íåíàâèñòíî.

Ýòîò äîì, íàáèòûé ñòðàííûìè, íåïîíÿòíûìè ïðåäìåòàìè – îí äî ñèõ ïîð íå ðàçîáðàëñÿ â áîëüøåé ÷àñòè óñòðîéñòâ íà êóõíå è ïèòàëñÿ â îñíîâíîì áóòåðáðîäàìè. Óëèöû, ïî êîòîðûì äâèãàëèñü øóìíûå, ôûð÷àùèå âîíþ÷èì äûìîì àâòîìîáèëè, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü íåâåäîìûì åìó çàêîíàì è òî è äåëî íîðîâÿ åãî ïåðååõàòü. Îãðîìíûå áëåñòÿùèå ìàãàçèíû, ãäå óëûá÷èâûå ïðîäàâùèöû ñòðîèëè åìó ãëàçêè è øåïòàëèñü çà åãî ñïèíîé. Çäåñü âñå áûëî ÷óæèì. È îí áûë ÷óæèì ýòîìó ìèðó.

Îí âçãëÿíóë íà êàìèí, ãäå ÷åðíûì ñòåêëîì îòáëåñêèâàëà óçåíüêàÿ çàïå÷àòàííàÿ áóòûëî÷êà. Îäèí ãëîòîê – è ñëàäêèé, ãëóáîêèé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé. À åñëè âñå äî äíà…

Ñåâåðóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è îòâåðíóëñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, êîãäà-íèáóäü… Îí è ñàì íå çíàåò, ÷åãî æäåò, íî… Ñèëû åùå åñòü. Îí íå ñäàñòñÿ. 

Îí äåðæàëñÿ. Ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò íà ãðàíè æèçíè è ñìåðòè – îí ïðèâûê ñòèñêèâàòü çóáû è òåðïåòü. Íî ñåãîäíÿ áûëî Ðîæäåñòâî. Îí íå ëþáèë ïðàçäíèêè, íå ëþáèë âèçãëèâûõ âîñòîðãîâ ìàëîëåòîê è áåñïðè÷èííîãî âåñåëüÿ. Îí âñåãäà ñïåøèë óêðûòüñÿ â òèõèõ, ñïîêîéíûõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ. Íî ñåãîäíÿ îí áûë îäèí, â òèøèíå è ïîêîå, è ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî åìó ìó÷èòåëüíî íå õâàòàåò ñìåõà è âîçíè øêîëüíèêîâ è äóðàöêèõ âûõîäîê Äàìáëäîðà, ê êîòîðûì îí ïðèâûê çà ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò, ïÿòíàäöàòü ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ ïðàçäíèêîâ, ïðîâåäåííûõ ïîä ïîòîëêîì-íåáîì Áîëüøîãî Çàëà Õîãâàðòñà…

Ñòóê ðàñïàõíóâøåéñÿ âõîäíîé äâåðè âûðâàë åãî èç âîñïîìèíàíèé, òîðîïëèâûå øàãè ïðîòîïàëè ïî êîðîòêîìó êîðèäîðó, çàäûõàþùèéñÿ ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé îí ìåíüøå âñåãî îæèäàë óñëûøàòü, õðèïëî ïðîèçíåñ:

- Ïðîôåññîð… 

Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, â ðàñòåðçàííîé, çàëåïëåííîé ñíåãîì è ïðîìîêøåé ïàðàäíîé ìàíòèè è ñ ìåòëîé â ðóêå áëèçîðóêî ùóðèëñÿ íà íåãî ïîâåðõ çàïîòåâøèõ î÷êîâ. Íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû ñìåðçëèñü è òîð÷àëè âî âñå ñòîðîíû ñåðåáðèñòûìè ñîñóëüêàìè.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?

Åìó ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü ñêðûòü ðàäîñòü, ðâàâøóþñÿ íàðóæó, çà ïðèâû÷íîé õîëîäíîñòüþ. Äà, îí áûë ðàä âèäåòü Ïîòòåðà – êàê îáðàäîâàëñÿ áû ÷åìó óãîäíî, ëèøü áû ýòî ÿâèëîñü èç âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, åãî ðîäíîãî ìèðà… Íî ê ÷åìó ýòî àôèøèðîâàòü? Ñåâåðóñ íå õîòåë ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ äàæå ñåáå, ÷òî ïðè çâóêå ãîëîñà Ãàððè ñåðäöå åãî ñæàëîñü êàê-òî ñîâñåì ïî-îñîáåííîìó…

Â îòâåò íà åãî ñëîâà Ãàððè ÷óòü ñìîðùèëñÿ, îòøâûðíóë ìåòëó (ñ òðóäîì ðàçæàâ çàíåìåâøèå ïàëüöû), øàãíóë ê Ñíåéïó è îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè âîçëå åãî êðåñëà. 

- Êàê îíè ìîãëè, ïðîôåññîð, êàê îíè ìîãëè… - Çàìåðçøèå ãóáû ïëîõî ñëóøàëèñü, è ñëîâà âûõîäèëè íå òîëüêî íåñâÿçíûìè, íî è íåðàçáîð÷èâûìè. – ß íå çíàë ïðî ñóä, ÿ áûë ó Óèçëè, à êîãäà óçíàë – óæå âñå… ß èñêàë, íî îíè íå õîòåëè ãîâîðèòü, òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ – Äîááè ïîäñëóøàë… è ÿ ñðàçó – ñþäà…

Âî âðåìÿ ñáèâ÷èâîé, ãîðÿ÷åé ðå÷è áðîâè Ñíåéïà ïîäíÿëèñü íà ëîá. Îí íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîðûâàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî Ãàððè ëèøü âñòðÿõèâàë îòòàèâàþùåé ÷åëêîé, ñ êîòîðîé ñðûâàëèñü õîëîäíûå áðûçãè, êàïàëè íà ëîá, ãäå ëèøü áëåäíûé çèãçàã çàæèâàþùåãî îæîãà, òàêîãî æå, êàê è ó Ñåâåðóñà, ïîêà åùå îòìå÷àë ìåñòî çíàìåíèòîãî øðàìà, è ïðîäîëæàë. Íàêîíåö Ñíåéï íå âûäåðæàë. Åãî ãëàçà ðàçäðàæåííî ñâåðêíóëè, è òîíêèå ïàëüöà ïëîòíî ïðèæàëèñü ê  ãóáàì ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûå åùå ïàðó ñåêóíä ïîðûâàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, ïîòîì óìîëê.

- Çà÷åì, Ïîòòåð? – Ñíåéï ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ñåðäöå, êîòîðîå ñ êàæäûì ñëîâîì ñáèâ÷èâîé ãîðÿ÷åé ðå÷è Ãàððè îò÷åãî-òî óñêîðÿëî áåã. – Çà÷åì ÿ âàì ïîíàäîáèëñÿ?

Âìåñòî îòâåòà Ãàððè ïðîñòî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Êðàñíûìè îò ëþòîãî ìîðîçà ïàëüöàìè áåðåæíî îòîðâàë åãî ðóêó îò ñâîèõ ãóá. È ïðèæàë óçêóþ ëàäîíü ê õîëîäíîé ùåêå.

- Ïîòòåð… - Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ïðåäàòåëüñêè ñåë. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ñòÿíóë ñ Ãàððè î÷êè. Ïîòòåð ÷óòü êà÷íóë ãîëîâîé, ïðèëüíóë ê åãî ëàäîíè, çàêðûë ãëàçà, âäîõíóë åãî, òîëüêî åãî çàïàõ – ïðÿíûé àðîìàò òðàâ è òîíêóþ ïðèìåñü äûìà, çà  ìíîãî ëåò íàìåðòâî âúåâøèåñÿ â êîæó – è åäâà ñëûøíî ñêàçàë:

-  Ãàððè…

- Ãàððè, - ïîñëóøíî ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï, íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë òîëüêî ýòîãî è æäóùèå ãóáû – îáâåòðåííûå, îáêóñàííûå âî âðåìÿ ìíîãî÷àñîâîãî ïîëåòà îò Õîãâàðòñà äî Ëîíäîíà, ñêâîçü çëîé âåòåð è êóñà÷èé ñíåã…

- Ñåâåðóñ, - øåïíóë Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, ÷òîáû âçäîõíóòü. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ – ëàñêîâî è òåïëî, êàê äàâíî íèêîìó íå óëûáàëñÿ. Ïîäíåñ ê ãóáàì çàêî÷åíåâøóþ ëàäîøêó è ñòàë ãðåòü äûõàíèåì. Ïîòîì âçÿë äðóãóþ, ñóäîðîæíî ñæàòóþ â êóëàê. Áåðåæíî ðàçîãíóë íåïîñëóøíûå ïàëüöû…

- Òàì áûë ïî÷òè âåñü Ñîâåò, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü â ñòîðîíó, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä ñ îáëîìêîâ åãî âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè – íîâîé, ñìåíèâøåé òó, ÷òî ðàññûïàëàñü ïðàõîì âñëåä çà ñâîåé ñåñòðîé – íà íåãî ñàìîãî. – ß íå ìîã… îíè òàê ïîñòóïèëè ñ âàìè… ñ òîáîé… ß èì âñå âûñêàçàë, âñå! – âíåçàïíî âñïûõíóë îí. È ñíîâà çàòèõ.

Ñíåéï âûíóë îáëîìêè èç åãî ëàäîíè, ïîêðóòèë â ðóêàõ è îòëîæèë íà æóðíàëüíûé ñòîëèê. Âçäîõíóë è ïîðûâèñòî ïðèæàë Ãàððè ê ñåáå. Òîò çàðûëñÿ ëèöîì åìó â ïëå÷î, øóìíî âòÿíóë âîçäóõ, âñõëèïíóë è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà. Ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî øåëêîâûì âîëîñàì, â êîòîðûõ ïîñëåäíÿÿ áèòâà îñòàâèëà ñåðåáðÿíûå íèòè. 

- ß òóäà áîëüøå íå âåðíóñü. Òîëüêî ñ òîáîé. 

Ñíåéï õîòåë âîçðàçèòü, íî óâèäåë íà ëèöå Ãàððè òàêóþ æå ðåøèìîñòü, ÷òî è ïåðåä áèòâîé, è ïðîìîë÷àë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è îêóíóëñÿ â âîñõèòèòåëüíûå îùóùåíèÿ íîâîãî ïîöåëóÿ.

Òèêàëè ÷àñû, è òðåùàë îãîíü â êàìèíå.


	3. Ñ Ðîæäåñòâîì!

Saint-Olga

**_Ñ Ðîæäåñòâîì!_**

- Ñ Ðîæäåñòâîì! – ïðîãðåìåë Âîëäåìîðò, è ìîëíèÿ òåàòðàëüíî ñâåðêíóëà çà åãî ñïèíîé. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ïðî÷èå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, Ãàððè íå ìîã íå óëûáíóòüñÿ: ×åðíûé Ëîðä, ïîõîæå, ÷åðåñ÷óð ëþáèë äðàìàòè÷åñêèå ýôôåêòû. Íî óëûáêà ëèøü êðàåøêîì ñêîëüçíóëà ïî ñòèñíóòûì â ïîëîñêó ãóáàì. Äàæå äåíü äëÿ ôèíàëüíîé, ðåøàþùåé áèòâû îí âûáðàë â ëó÷øèõ òðàäèöèÿõ ìåëîäðàìàòè÷åñêîãî çëîäåÿ – êàíóí Ðîæäåñòâà.  Ãàððè èçî âñåõ ñèë òÿíóëñÿ ê âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå, ëåæàâøåé â ãðÿçè, âñåãî â êàêîì-òî äþéìå îò åãî íàïðÿæåííûõ ïàëüöåâ. Ãëÿäÿ íà åãî òùåòíûå ïîïûòêè, Âîëäåìîðò çëîâåùå ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ è êàðòèííî âçìàõíóë ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé:

- _Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!_

È çåëåíûé ñâåò çìååé ìåòíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè… Âñïûøêà ñîòíÿìè áëèêîâ ñâåðêíóëà â ñòåêëàõ î÷êîâ – è ðàññûïàëàñü âîêðóã íåãî èçóìðóäíûì êîêîíîì.

- ×òî?! – âîçîïèë ×åðíûé Ëîðä, íî Ãàððè íå ñëûøàë. Ìèð ñëîâíî ëèøèëñÿ âñåõ çâóêîâ, è äàæå çåëåíîå ñèÿíèå ñòàëî ìåðêíóòü, ãàñíóòü… íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ïîëíóþ òåìíîòó, ãäå íå áûëî íè÷åãî. À ïîòîì èç òåìíîòû âîçíèêëà êàðòèíà. «Ýòî ñìåðòü?» - óñïåë ïîäóìàòü îí. Ãîâîðÿò, ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ âñÿ æèçíü ïðîíîñèòñÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè… Íî _ýòîãî_ îí íèêîãäà íå âèäåë. Îí äàæå íå çíàë, ïðîèñõîäèò ëè _ýòî_ â ýòó ñàìóþ ñåêóíäó, èëè ïðîèñõîäèëî êîãäà-òî â ïðîøëîì, èëè óðîêè ìàäàì Òðåëàíè ïðèíåñëè ïëîäû, è îí âèäèò áóäóùåå… 

Âíà÷àëå _ýòî_ áûëî ïîõîæå íà ñòðàøíóþ ñêàçêó, êàêèå ðàññêàçûâàþò äðóã äðóãó ìàããëîâñêèå äåòèøêè: «Â ÷åðíîé-ïðå÷åðíîé êîìíàòå, â ñàìîì ÷åðíîì-ïðå÷åðíîì óãëó…» Êîìíàòà è âïðÿìü áûëà ÷åðíîé-ïðå÷åðíîé - ïîòîëîê, ïîêðûòûé êîïîòüþ, è ñòåíû, âûëîæåííûå ÷åðíûì ãðàíèòîì. Â öåíòðå ÷åðíîé-ïðå÷åðíîé êîìíàòû ñòîÿëî ÷åðíîå-ïðå÷åðíîå êðåñëî – äåðåâÿííîå, ðåçíîå è ñ âûñîêîé ñïèíêîé. À åùå òàì áûë ÷åðíûé-ïðå÷åðíûé ÷åëîâåê…

×åðíûé-ïðå÷åðíûé ÷åëîâåê ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è Ãàððè óçíàë â íåì ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, à âèäåíèå ñòàëî áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà ìàããëîâñêîå æå ÷åðíî-áåëîå êèíî. Êðîìå áåëûõ êðàõìàëüíûõ ìàíæåò è âîðîòíè÷êà ïðîôåññîðà è åãî æå íååñòåñòâåííî áåëîãî ëèöà è ðóê, òàì áûë òóñêëî ïîáëåñêèâàþùèé ñåðåáðÿíûé êóáîê. (Ãàððè ìåëüêîì ïîäóìàë, ÷òî èç òàêîãî æå - èëè ýòîãî? - ïèë ïåðåä áèòâîé íåâûíîñèìî ãîðüêîå çåëüå. Ñíåéï ñêàçàë «Îíî ïðèäàñò òåáå ñèë, Ïîòòåð.» È ñòðàííî, êàê-òî ñîâñåì íå ïî-ñíåéïîâñêè óñìåõíóëñÿ.) Íàä êóáêîì âèëñÿ áåëûé ïàð, à íà ïîëó ñòàëè âèäíû íà÷åð÷åííûå ìåëîì ëèíèè è æóòêîâàòîãî âèäà âèòèåâàòûå ñèìâîëû.

Ïðîôåññîð ïðèïîäíÿë êóáîê, áóäòî ñàëþòîâàë êîìó-òî çäðàâèöó, è çàëïîì âûïèë çåëüå. (Ãàððè ñëîâíî ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë æãó÷óþ ãîðå÷ü è ïîìîðùèëñÿ.) Íå ãëÿäÿ ïîñòàâèë îïóñòåâøèé êóáîê íà ïîëêó ïîçàäè ñåáÿ, ïðîøåñòâîâàë ê êðåñëó è îïóñòèëñÿ â íåãî. Ïîñèäåë íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíäó, áóäòî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ÷åìó-òî âíóòðè ñåáÿ. Äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî ãëàäêîé ïîëèðîâàííîé ïîâåðõíîñòè, ïîëîæèë íà êîëåíè. Îïóñòèë ðóêó è ïîäíÿë ñ ïîëà ÷òî-òî, ÿðêî áëåñíóâøåå â ñåðåáðèñòîì ñâåòå, ñòðóèâøåìñÿ îò íåâèäèìîãî èñòî÷íèêà. Ïîêðóòèë â ïàëüöàõ – Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî ýòî êèíæàë ñ ÷åðíîé êîæàíîé ðóêîÿòüþ è äëèííûì, ñòðàííî èçîãíóòûì ëåçâèåì. Êèíæàë ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê ïàëî÷êå íà êîëåíÿõ ïðîôåññîðà, à ñàì îí íåòîðîïëèâî è àêêóðàòíî ðàññòåãíóë è çàêàòàë ðóêàâà ñþðòóêà, çàòåì ðóáàøêè. Âçÿë êèíæàë… 

Íåîæèäàííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó; Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò ïðÿìî íà íåãî, _âèäÿò _åãî. Áåçäîííûå êîëîäöû è òóííåëè… Íàâàæäåíèå äëèëîñü ëèøü ìãíîâåíèå – íî îñòàâèëî Ãàððè çàäûõàþùèìñÿ, ñ ÿðîñòíî áüþùèìñÿ ñåðäöåì. 

Îñòðûé êîí÷èê êèíæàëà êîñíóëñÿ òîíêîé êîæè íà çàïÿñòüå Ñíåéïà, è êèíî ñòàëî öâåòíûì. Äâå äëèííûå ïóðïóðíûå ÷åðòû ïåðåñåêëè ñåòü ãîëóáûõ æèëîê íà îäíîé ðóêå ïðîôåññîðà, è åùå äâå – íà äðóãîé; îò çàïÿñòüÿ ê ëîêòþ… Êèíæàë ñêîëüçíóë ïî ñêëàäêàì òÿæåëîé ìàíòèè íà ïîë; Ñíåéï âçÿë ïàëî÷êó, ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî – ìèð ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûë áåççâó÷åí – è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó, îïóñòèâ ðóêè âäîëü áîêîâ. Àëûå ëèíèè âñå óäëèíÿëèñü, óäëèíÿëèñü, ïîêà ïåðâàÿ ñî÷íàÿ êàïëÿ íå ñêàòèëàñü ïî ðàññëàáëåííûì ïàëüöàì è íå êîñíóëàñü ïîëà… 

Ìåëîâûå çíàêè âñïûõíóëè îñëåïèòåëüíî-êðàñíûì. Ñíåéï âûãíóëñÿ äóãîé, ðóõíóë îáðàòíî â êðåñëî è çàìåð. Ãóáû åãî øåâåëüíóëèñü, íî Ãàððè íå ñìîã óãàäàòü ñëîâ; çàòåì îíè èçîãíóëèñü â óäîâëåòâîðåííîé óñìåøêå, òÿæåëûå âåêè îïóñòèëèñü, è âèäåíèå íà÷àëî ðàñïëûâàòüñÿ, óõîäÿ îáðàòíî â òåìíîòó… Ïîñëåäíèì, ÷òî âèäåë Ãàððè, áûëè àëûå ñèìâîëû â êðîìåøíîé òüìå äà åùå ÷åòûðå áàãðÿíûå ëèíèè, ñî÷àùèåñÿ êðîâüþ, ùèòîì îòãîðîäèâøèå åãî îò Âîëäåìîðòà, _Àâàäû Êåäàâðû,_ ñìåðòè…

Àëîå ñòàëî çåëåíûì, è Ãàððè ñëîâíî âûíûðíóë â ðåàëüíîñòü, ãäå êèïåëà áèòâà, à íàïðîòèâ íåãî ÿðèëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. Â ìó÷èòåëüíîì ðûâêå Ãàððè ñãðåá ïàëî÷êó, ïåðåêàòèëñÿ íà ñïèíó è âçìàõíóë åþ.

- _Àâàäà Êåäàâðà!_ – ñëîâà ñàìè ñîðâàëèñü ñ ÿçûêà, è çåëåíàÿ âñïûøêà âî âòîðîé ðàç ïîãëîòèëà ìèð. 

Êîãäà íåèñòîâñòâóþùèå áëèêè óìåðëè è åãî çðåíèå ïðîÿñíèëîñü, îí óâèäåë ñêîìêàííûé îáãîðåâøèé ïëàù ×åðíîãî Ëîðäà è åãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, à âäàëåêå, íî âñå áëèæå è áëèæå – Äàìáëäîðà ñ ðàçâåâàþùåéñÿ áåëîñíåæíîé áîðîäîé, è Ñèðèóñà, è Ðåìóñà, è îñòàëüíûõ… Îíè ÷òî-òî ðàäîñòíî êðè÷àëè, êàæåòñÿ, îêëèêàëè åãî, íî îí íå ñëûøàë. Ñåðäöå áèëîñü ñ òðóäîì, è åìó îò÷åãî-òî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí âñå áðåäåò è áðåäåò ïî áåñêîíå÷íûì òóííåëÿì, ãäå ðàñïàõíóëè ãîëîäíûå ïàñòè áåçäîííûå êîëîäöû… Îãëÿäåâøèñü, îí çàìåòèë ñâîþ ìåòëó, âñêî÷èë íà íåå è âåðòèêàëüíî, êàê âåðòîëåò, âçìûë ââåðõ.

Ïîëåò áûë áåñêîíå÷åí. Âåòåð õëåñòàë åãî â ëèöî, è îáðûâêè ìàíòèè õëîïàëè çà ñïèíîé, ïîêà îí íå äîãàäàëñÿ ñäåðíóòü åå. Íî íàêîíåö èç ãîëóáîé ðàññâåòíîé äûìêè ãîðèçîíòà ïðîñòóïèëè çóá÷àòûå áàøíè Õîãâàðòñà. Ãàððè ñïèêèðîâàë â ïóñòîé äâîð, íà õîäó ñïðûãíóë ñ ìåòëû, íå óäåðæàëñÿ, êóâûðêíóëñÿ, âñêî÷èë è ïîì÷àëñÿ ê äâåðÿì.

Îí óñïåë. Ñíåéï óòîïàë â ïîäóøêàõ, è åãî ðóêè, âûòÿíóòûå ïîâåðõ ïðîñòûíè, áûëè òàêèìè æå áåëûìè, êàê ïåðåòÿãèâàþùèå èõ áèíòû. Ãàððè äàæå íå çàìåòèë, êàê íîãè äîíåñëè åãî äî êðîâàòè, åãî âçãëÿä áûë ïðèêîâàí ê áëåäíîìó òîíêîìó ëèöó… ñëèøêîì áëåäíîìó, ñëèøêîì òîíêîìó. È óçêàÿ êèñòü ñ òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè áûëà õîëîäíà êàê ëåä.

Íî ðåñíèöû, ãóñòûìè ïîëóêðóãàìè ëåãøèå íà ùåêè, äðîãíóëè è ïîäíÿëèñü – ñëîâíî îòêðûëèñü âîðîíêè äâóõ áåçäîííûõ êîëîäöåâ. È äðîãíóëè óãîëêè âûñîêîìåðíûõ ãóá.

- À-à, Ïîòòåð… Çíà÷èò, ïîëó÷èëîñü. - Ãîëîñ áûë óìèðàþùèì âåòðîì… óìèðàþùèì… 

- Ïîëó÷èëîñü, ïðîôåññîð. Îí ìåðòâ. Ìåðòâ… - Ãàððè çàêóñèë ãóáó, íî â ãëàçàõ âñå ðàâíî çàáëåñòåëà ñîëåíàÿ âëàãà.

- Õîðîøî… - ñàì ñåáå ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Âíåçàïíî Ãàððè ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìèð ñæèìàåòñÿ âîêðóã íåãî, ñæèìàåòñÿ äî ýòîãî áåëîãî-áåëîãî ëèöà â îáðàìëåíèè ñìîëÿíûõ ïðÿäåé, äî ÷åðíûõ ãëàç…

- Ñ Ðîæäåñòâîì, - ïðîøåïòàë ïðîôåññîð, ðàçðóøàÿ íàâàæäåíèå, åãî ïàëüöû åäâà çàìåòíî øåâåëüíóëèñü â ëàäîíè Ãàððè, è ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü. 

Íàâñåãäà.

Ðàññâåò ðàäîñòíîé ðîññûïüþ âîðâàëñÿ â îêíà, âçìàõíóë êèñòüþ, íàðèñîâàâ íà ùåêàõ ïðîôåññîðà íåñâîéñòâåííûé èì ðóìÿíåö, ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåâ íà ðåçóëüòàò, ïðûãíóë ê Ãàððè… è çàìåð, çàïîçäàëî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî çäåñü îí ëèøíèé. Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, è íà åãî ïåðåïà÷êàííûõ ùåêàõ çìåèëèñü ÷èñòûå ïîëîñêè. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàãëÿíóëà â äâåðü, ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëà, ïðèãëÿäåëàñü ïîïðèñòàëüíåé è òîðîïëèâî âûøëà. 

Íàêîíåö Ãàððè âûïóñòèâ îñòûâøóþ ðóêó Ñíåéïà, âñòàë è ïîøåë ê âûõîäó. Êîðèäîðû áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà áûëè ïóñòû, íî êîãäà îí äîáðåë äî Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, åãî âñòðåòèë ôåéåðâåðê ðàäîñòíûõ âîïëåé, ñìåõà, ïîçäðàâëåíèé… Îí âûðûâàëñÿ èç îäíèõ îáúÿòèé è ïîïàäàë â äðóãèå, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî-òî êîìó-òî ãîâîðèë, êàæåòñÿ, íå òî ïëàêàë, íå òî ñìåÿëñÿ, à ìîæåò, âñå ñðàçó… Íî âèäåë îí èíîå.

Ïåðåä íèì âèëèñü áåñêîíå÷íûå íåïðîãëÿäíî ÷åðíûå êîðèäîðû. Â íèõ ïðèòàèëèñü áåçäîííûå êîëîäöû. Íî ãäå-òî òàì, â ÷åðíîì ëàáèðèíòå, äîëæåí áûë áûòü âûõîä è ñâåò, è åùå òàì æäàë ÷åëîâåê â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè… Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî îí äîæäåòñÿ. È íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî äîéäåò.  


	4. ß íåíàâèæó Ðîæäåñòâî

**_Saint-Olga_**

****

**_ß íåíàâèæó Ðîæäåñòâî._**

ß íåíàâèæó Ðîæäåñòâî. Çà âñå ãîäû, ÷òî ÿ æèâó íà ýòîì ïðîêëÿòîì ñâåòå, ìíå òàê è íå óäàëîñü ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó ìû áóðíî ïðàçäíóåì äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ êàêîãî-òî ëîâêîãî âîëøåáíèêà, êîòîðûé ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîä÷èíèòü ñåáå åñëè íå ìèð ìàãîâ, òî õîòÿ áû ìèð ìàããëîâ (÷òî, âïðî÷åì, çàêîí÷èëîñü äîâîëüíî ïëà÷åâíî, åñëè êíèãè íå âðóò). Åùå áîëüøåé çàãàäêîé äëÿ ìåíÿ îñòàåòñÿ òî, äàëüòîíèçìîì â êàêîé ñòåïåíè íàäî ñòðàäàòü, ÷òîáû âûáðàòü â êà÷åñòâå òðàäèöèîííûõ ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ öâåòîâ òî, ÷òî ìû èìååì íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü. Áåññìûñëåííûé øóì è áåçâêóñèöà – âîò ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ Ðîæäåñòâî, è ïîýòîìó â ýòîò äåíü ÿ âñåãäà ñòàðàþñü ïîáûñòðåå ïîêèíóòü ïóñòûííûé îáùèé çàë. 

Ñåãîäíÿ â ýòîì æåëàíèè ÿ ïðåâçîøåë ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. 

Íàðîäó â çàëå ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì îáû÷íî – ðîäèòåëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñåõ øêîëüíèêîâ ïîñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî â ñòåíàõ Õîãâàðòñà èì áóäåò áåçîïàñíåå, ÷åì äîìà. (Ýòî áûëî áû ïî÷òè ñïðàâåäëèâî, åñëè áû íå ïðèñóòñòâèå â ýòèõ æå ñòåíàõ _(Ãàððè) _îäíîãî ïÿòèêóðñíèêà _(Ãàððè),_ êîòîðûé îáëàäàåò äàðîì ïðèòÿãèâàòü ê ñåáå îïàñíîñòè ïî÷èùå ëþáîãî ìàãíèòà. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, èìåííî _(Ãàððè)_ åãî âîò óæå ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò ïðåâîçíîñÿò êàê ñïàñèòåëÿ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà.)  Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, çàëà, çàëèòàÿ ñâåòîì ïëûâóùèõ â âîçäóõå ïîä ïîòîëêîì-íåáîì áåñ÷èñëåííûõ ñâå÷, íàïîëîâèíó ïóñòà. Ìíîãèå ïðîøëîãîäíèå ïàé-äåâî÷êè è ïàé-ìàëü÷èêè íå ïðèøëè íà ïëàòôîðìó ¹9 è ¾. Òåïåðü îíè íîñÿò âìåñòî øêîëüíûõ ìàíòèé ÷åðíûå ïëàùè è ìàñêè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. ×òî æ… êàæäûé èìååò ïðàâî íà âûáîð. ß òîæå îäíàæäû ïðåäïî÷åë ÷åðíîå.  

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ñêîðî ñòàíåò ÿñíî, ÷åé âêóñ ëó÷øå. 

ß îêèäûâàþ âçãëÿäîì (âçãëÿä ¹6, «ñóðîâûé, íî íå èñïåïåëÿþùèé») ðÿäû ïåðåãîâàðèâàþùèõñÿ è õèõèêàþùèõ øêîëüíèêîâ. Ñåãîäíÿ îíè ñèäÿò çà îäíèì ñòîëîì – Õàôôëïàôôë è Ðåéâåíêëî, Ãðèôôèíäîð è – ìåíüøå âñåõ - ìîé Ñëèçåðèí. Íî øóìà ýòî ñáîðèùå ïðîèçâîäèò íàìíîãî ìåíüøå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü – ñëîâíî òÿæåëàÿ ðóêà ëåæèò ó êàæäîãî íà ïëå÷å, óãðîæàÿ ñæàòüñÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò… Â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè, ñëîâíî áàëàíñèðóÿ íà êðàþ, íàõîäèòñÿ âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ âåñü âîëøåáíûé ìèð, à ñëåäîì çà íèì – è ìèð ìàããëîâ. È ïîýòîìó øóòî÷íûå ïîòàñîâêè, åäâà âîçíèêíóâ, óãàñàþò – íà ãðàíè âîéíû äðàêà òåðÿåò áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåé ïðåëåñòè.

Áëóæäàÿ ïî ëèöàì, ìîé âçãëÿä íåâîëüíî çàäåðæèâàåòñÿ íà ñàìûõ çàïîìèíàþùèõñÿ. Öåïî÷êà ñîëíå÷íûõ áëèêîâ â ïîëóìðàêå – âåñü âûâîäîê Óèçëè, îáó÷àþùèéñÿ â äàííîå âðåìÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, óñåëñÿ â ðÿäîê. Áëèçíåöû âûãëÿäÿò ñåãîäíÿ íà ðåäêîñòü íåâèííî. Óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî íè ó êîãî äî ñèõ ïîð íå âûðîñëà ìîðêîâêà âìåñòî íîñà èëè íå ïîñûïàëèñü êîíôåòòè èç ãëàç. Â ýòîì ãîäó äâîéíÿøêè – õèò ñåçîíà: âñå äåâèöû çà ñòîëîì ãëàç ñ íèõ íå ñâîäÿò, êðîìå èõ ñåñòðè÷êè, êîòîðàÿ, êàê âñåãäà, óñòàâèëàñü íà _(Ãàððè) _íàøó èçðÿäíî çàïûëèâøóþñÿ çíàìåíèòîñòü, çàæàòàÿ ìåæäó Ôðåäîì – èëè Äæîðäæåì? Êòî èõ ðàçáåðåò… – è Ðîíîì. Ïîñëåäíèé âîîáùå íè÷åãî âîêðóã íå çàìå÷àåò – îí íàñòîëüêî óâëå÷åí ìèññ Âñåçíàéêîé Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òî äàæå íå åñò. 

(Îïÿòü æå, áëèçîñòü âîéíû âñå ìåíÿåò – â ìèðíîå âðåìÿ àäìèíèñòðàöèÿ íå ñïóñòèëà áû òàêîãî âîïèþùåãî íàðóøåíèÿ øêîëüíûõ ïðàâèë äàæå çà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèì óæèíîì, íî òåïåðü íà çàæèìàþùèåñÿ ïî âñåì óãëàì ïàðî÷êè ñìîòðÿò ñêâîçü ïàëüöû. «Ìíîãèì èç íèõ ïðèäåòñÿ óìåðåòü þíûìè, ïóñòü æå íàñëàæäàþòñÿ æèçíüþ, ïîêà ìîãóò…» - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñåíòèìåíòàëüíà, êàê âñå ñòàðûå äåâû. Êàê áû òàì íè áûëî, íî âñå ïîïûòêè ãîëóáêîâ ïîêóñèòüñÿ íà òàêèå ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûå, ïóñòûííûå, òàêèå ïîäõîäÿùèå äëÿ èõ öåëåé ïîäçåìåëüÿ äî ñèõ ïîð ïðîâàëèâàëèñü. Òóäà ÿ èõ íå ïóùó. Íè çà ÷òî.)

Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, Âåëèêîëåïíîå Òðèî ðàñïàëîñü – ìèëóþùèåñÿ Ãðåéíäæåð è Óèçëè íå îáðàùàþò íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ íà… _(Ãàððè)… _Ìåðëèí, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ñåãîäíÿ!.. Â áûëûå âðåìåíà ýòîò êîñòåð ñòðàñòè áûñòðî áû ïîòóøèëè ëåäÿíûå êîëêîñòè Ìàëôîÿ. Ïîðîé ìíå î÷åíü íå õâàòàåò åãî çàìå÷àíèé – îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âî âñåì Ñëèçåðèíå áûë òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê ñ ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà. 

Íî ïðåæíåãî Ìàëôîÿ íåò. Åãî áëåäíàÿ òåíü ñèäèò íàïðîòèâ îñòàòêîâ Òðèî, íèçêî íàêëîíèâøèñü íàä òàðåëêîé. Ëåâàÿ ñòîðîíà ëèöà, êîòîðàÿ îáðàùåíà êî ìíå, êðàñèâà òîé óòîí÷åííîé, ÷ðåçìåðíîé êðàñîòîé, êîòîðîé îòëè÷àëèñü âñå ìóæ÷èíû åãî ðîäà (â îòëè÷èå îò æåíùèí – òå áûëè ïðîñòî ïåðåñóøåííûìè âîáëàìè). Ïðàâóþ îí ñòàðàòåëüíî ïðèêðûâàåò ïîðåäåâøèìè âîëîñàìè, íî âñå ðàâíî âñå ìíîãî ðàç âèäåëè, â êàêóþ ÷óäîâèùíóþ ãðèìàñó ñâîäèò åå íåðâíûé òèê. Îíè ñ Óèçëè ñëîâíî ïîìåíÿëèñü àïïåòèòîì – Äðàêî åñò æàäíî, áåç ñëåäà áûëîãî àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîãî èçÿùåñòâà. ×åòûðå ìåñÿöà áåç åäû, ñ åæåäíåâíîé ïûòêîé Êðóñèàòóñîì… ïîêà íåñêîëüêî Àóðîðîâ íå ïëþíóëè íà èäèîòà Ôàäæà è íå âçÿëè îñîáíÿê Ìàëôîåâ øòóðìîì. Ãîâîðÿò, ýòîò ïðèäóðîê âñå íå âåðèë â òî, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ è Íàðöèññà íà ñòîðîíå Âîëäåìîðòà, ïîêà åìó íå ïîêàçàëè íåìîé è ïóãàþùèéñÿ ìûøèíîãî ïèñêà ñêåëåò, óòîïàþùèé â ïîäóøêàõ íà êîéêå â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. 

Äðàêî äàâèòñÿ, è Ëîíãáîòòîì, ñ íåäàâíèõ ïîð åãî íåðàçëó÷íûé ñïóòíèê,  îïåêóí è ïåðåâîä÷èê, ïîõëîïûâàåò åãî ïî ñïèíå. Ìàëôîé áëàãîäàðèò åãî âçãëÿäîì. Ïîæàëóé, Ëîíãáîòòîì – åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîæåò õîòÿ áû ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îí ïåðåæèë. Åäèíñòâåííûé, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü… __

_…Ãàððè._

Äà ñêîëüêî ìîæíî! Ïðè ÷åì òóò Ïîòòåð? ß ñìîòðþ íà Ìàëôîÿ è Ëîíãáîòòîìà, êîòîðîìó Äàìáëäîð íåäàâíî ðàçðåøèë ïåðåñåëèòüñÿ â ïóñòóþùèå êîìíàòû Ñëèçåðèíà, «÷òîáû Äðàêî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îäèíîêèì». À äóìàþ ïðè ýòîì ïî÷åìó-òî î Ïîòòåðå.

_Ãàððè…_

Íåò, Ïîòòåðå! Ãàððè îí áóäåò äëÿ ñâîèõ çàáûâ÷èâûõ ïðèÿòåëåé, äëÿ íàñåäêè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, äëÿ ñâîåãî ÷åòâåðîíîãîãî êðåñòíîãî, íàêîíåö! À äëÿ ìåíÿ îí – Ïîòòåð. Ñûí Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðîìó ÿ íèêàê íå ìîãó îòäàòü äîëã… À òåïåðü, íàâåðíîå, ñîâñåì íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ.

_Èíòåðåñíî, Àëüáóñ åìó ñêàçàë?_

Âçãëÿä ïðîòèâ ìîåé âîëè òîðîïëèâî ñêîëüçèò ïî ëèöàì, ïîêà íå îêóíàåòñÿ â îçåðà èçóìðóäíûõ ãëàç ïîä ÷åðíîé ÷åëêîé. Ñ ïåðâîãî äíÿ ýòîãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà îíè ïðåñëåäóþò ìåíÿ. Óðîêè ó ïÿòîãî êóðñà Ñëèçåðèíà è Ãðèôôèíäîðà ñòàëè ñóùåé ïûòêîé. È òàê âñå êóðñû äðóæíî ðåøèëè, ÷òî ïåðåä âîéíîé ó÷åáà – íåíóæíàÿ ðîñêîøü, è äàæå íà Çåëüåâàðåíèè ïûòàþòñÿ îòëûíèâàòü, òàê åùå ýòè ãëàçà… 

_…Â êëàññå ñëèøêîì ìàëî ó÷åíèêîâ, ìîé øåïîò ñóõèìè ëèñòüÿìè øåëåñòèò ïî óãëàì, è ÿ ïîíåâîëå ïîâûøàþ ãîëîñ, ÷òîáû õîòÿ áû ýõîì çàïîëíèòü ïóñòóþùèå ìåñòà òåõ, êòî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñÿäåò çà ïàðòó. Âî âòîðîì ðÿäó, çà âçúåðîøåííîé ãðèâîé Ãðåéíäæåð è ðûæåé øåâåëþðîé Óèçëè, ïîáëåñêèâàþò êðóãëûå ñòåêëà î÷êîâ, ïðÿ÷óùèå ãëàçà öâåòà ðàñïëàâëåííîé âåñåííåé çåëåíè. Ãàððè ñòàðàòåëüíî âîäèò ïåðîì ïî ïåðãàìåíòó, çàïèñûâàÿ ðåöåïò. Íî âîò îí âñêèäûâàåò ãîëîâó, ïÿòåðíåé îòáðàñûâàåò ÷åëêó ñî ëáà… ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. Îñòàëüíûå òîæå ñìîòðÿò – äåñÿòêè ïàð ãëàç… íî îò åãî âçãëÿäà ïî÷åìó-òî ïðèÿòíàÿ òÿæåñòü ëîæèòñÿ íà ñåðäöå, à ìîå âûìóøòðîâàííîå òåëî çàáûâàåò âñå óðîêè, è îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ìûñëåííî áëàãîäàðèòü Ìåðëèíà è íåâåäîìîãî äèçàéíåðà çà ïðîñòîðíûå ìàíòèè…   _

Êàêîãî òðîëëÿ? Ìàëî ìíå äðóãèõ ïðîáëåì, òàê åùå ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ñïàñèòåëü ìèðà-âî-âñåì-ìèðå ñîèçâîëèò ñ óòðà äî íî÷è ãëÿäåòü íà ìåíÿ çåëåíþùèìè ãëàçèùàìè â ïîëëèöà. Â øóìíîì êîðèäîðå, â îáåäåííîì çàëå, â Õîãñìèäå – âñþäó îíè ïðåñëåäóþò ìåíÿ. Äîøëî äî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ âèæó èõ îòñâåò â èãðå ñâåòà íà çåëåíîé îòäåëêå êîìíàò Ñëèçåðèíà.

_Ïðîñûïàÿñü óòðîì, ÿ ïîçâîëÿþ ñåáå ïîëåæàòü íåñêîëüêî äîëãèõ ìãíîâåíèé, íàñëàæäàÿñü ñïîêîéíûì ñâåòîì, ïðîáèâàþùèìñÿ ñêâîçü îïóùåííûå âåêè, îòäàâàÿñü ïëàâíîìó òå÷åíèþ ìåäëèòåëüíûõ ìûñëåé-ñíîâ – îäíî èç òåõ ðåäêèõ íàñëàæäåíèé, êîòîðîå ÿ ìîãó ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü. Ïî÷åìó-òî ñ íåäàâíèõ ïîð âñå ÷àùå ýòî òå÷åíèå âûíîñèò ìåíÿ â çåëåíûé îêåàí… _

×òî çà áðåä! Ïîõîæå, íåðâû âñå-òàêè íå âûäåðæèâàþò íàãðóçêè. Âåäü ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ìàëü÷èøêà! Ìàëü÷èøêà. Ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé îáîëòóñ, êîòîðûé áðîäèò ïî íî÷àì ïî çàìêó, îò÷àÿííî çåâàÿ – íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî èíòåðåñíî, à ïîòîìó, ÷òî íåëüçÿ. 

_Ïîòîìó ÷òî êîøìàðû íå äàþò åìó ñïàòü. Êàê è ìíå._

Ýòî óæå ìåëî÷è! Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, ãäå ñòðàäàòü îò áåññîííèöû? Âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî øàòàòüñÿ ïî Õîãâàðòñó! Ðàç óæå åìó íå ñïèòñÿ, ïóñòü çàíèìàåòñÿ! Åñëè áû ýòîò ëåíòÿé è áåçäàðü õîòü ðàç çà âåñü ñåìåñòð îòêðûë ó÷åáíèê ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ, òî îáíàðóæèë áû íà ñòðàíèöå 489 ðåöåïò ñîííîãî ñíàäîáüÿ «Áåç ñíîâèäåíèé».

_Äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ êîòîðîãî òðåáóåòñÿ âîñåìíàäöàòü ðåäêèõ êîìïîíåíòîâ è äâà òàêèõ, êîòîðûå äîñòàòü ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî, åñëè òîëüêî ó òåáÿ íåò äîñòóïà ê ìîèì ëè÷íûì çàïàñàì._

Ê êîòîðûì îí è òàê èìååò ïîëíûé äîñòóï, â ëþáîå âðåìÿ äíÿ è íî÷è! Íî âåäü îí æå äàæå íå ïûòàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü – îí ïðîñòî íî÷üþ øìûãàåò ïî çàìêó òóäà-ñþäà, à äíåì ñèäèò íà çàíÿòèÿõ ñ êðóãàìè ïîä ãëàçàìè ðàçìåðîì â ïîëíîâåñíûé ãàëëåîí è ñìîòðèò, ñìîòðèò, ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ýòèìè ñàìûìè ãëàçàìè…

_…çàòóìàíåííûìè óñòàëîñòüþ, êàê ãëàäêàÿ ãðàíü èçóìðóäà – ÷üèì-òî ëåãêèì äûõàíèåì…_

…ìóòíûìè è òóïûìè, êàê ó òåëåíêà! Ñòîèò ìíå çàäàòü åìó âîïðîñ, è îí íà÷èíàåò ìÿìëèòü ÷òî-òî íàñòîëüêî íåðàçáîð÷èâîå è íåâíÿòíîå, ÷òî äàæå åãî äðóæîê ñ ïîäðóæêîé êîñÿòñÿ íà íåãî ñ æàëîñòüþ. Íà ñâîå èìÿ ðåàãèðóåò, êàê Ëîíãáîòòîì â áûëûå äíè – âñå ñíàäîáüÿ êàòÿòñÿ ïî ïîëó, à òî, ÷òî ïîïàäàåò â êîòåë, ïî÷åìó-òî îáÿçàòåëüíî ñîñòàâëÿåò âçðûâ÷àòóþ ñìåñü. Ïîæàëóé, ýòîò òàëàíò ìîã áû äàæå ïðèãîäèòüñÿ êàêèì-íèáóäü Àóðîðàì, áóäü ó íåãî äîñòàòî÷íî ìîçãîâ, ÷òîáû âñïîìíèòü, èç ÷åãî îí ýòî ñâàðèë. Õîòÿ ñòîèò ëè èñïîëüçîâàòü ñòîëü óòîí÷åííîå èñêóññòâî, êàê çåëüÿ, äëÿ èçãîòîâëåíèÿ âçðûâ÷àòêè, êîòîðóþ äàæå ìàããëû äåëàþò â íåìûñëèìûõ êîëè÷åñòâàõ? Âñå ðàâíî ÷òî Ôèëîñîôñêèì êàìíåì ãâîçäè çàáèâàòü.

_Íåñëûøíî ñêîëüçÿ ïî êëàññó îò ïàðòû ê ïàðòå, îò îäíîãî áóëüêàþùåãî êîòëà ê äðóãîìó, ÿ ñêëîíÿþñü íàêîíåö íàä ïëå÷îì Ïîòòåðà. Êàê áû îí òàì íà ìåíÿ íå ñìîòðåë, ÿ íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëþ ëåíòÿéíè÷àòü íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ. Òåì áîëåå – ïåðåêîðìëåííîìó ñëàâîé Ìàëü÷èêó-êîòîðûé-âûæèë-è-ðåøèë-÷òî-ýòî-äàåò-åìó-ïðàâî-íè÷åãî-íå-ó÷èòü._

_Îò íåãî âååò ãîðüêî-ïðÿíûì àðîìàòîì þíîñòè è ñâåæåñòè, çàïàõ êðóæèò ãîëîâó, è ÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîääàþñü åãî ìàãèè, íàêëîíÿþñü íèæå, ê áåñïîðÿäî÷íîé êîïíå ñìîëÿíûõ âîëîñ, ê òðîãàòåëüíî ïóëüñèðóþùåé æèëêå íà øåå, è ñæàòûå òîíêîé íèòî÷êîé ãóáû ðàññëàáëÿþòñÿ…  _

Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñõîæó ñ óìà.

Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òîëüêî èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà íå ïîçâîëÿþò ìíå ýòî ñäåëàòü.  

Âíåçàïíî îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî â çàëå ñòàëî òèõî, òàê òèõî, ÷òî ñëûøíî, êàê òðåùàò ñâå÷è. È ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñàìûì îòêðîâåííûì îáðàçîì _ïÿëþñü_ íà _(Ãàððè) _Ïîòòåðà. À îñòàëüíûå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå - íà íàñ.

Ìû… òî åñòü íå ìû, à îí è ÿ! - îäíîâðåìåííî îòâîäèì ãëàçà, îäíîâðåìåííî âñòàåì, íåâíÿòíî èçâèíÿåìñÿ è âûõîäèì â ðàçíûå äâåðè. ß î÷åíü íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòà ñèíõðîííîñòü íå äîøëà äî òîãî, ÷òî íà ìîèõ ùåêàõ ïîÿâèëñÿ òàêîé æå ðîçîâûé ðóìÿíåö, ÷òî è ó… _(Ãàððè)… _Ìåðëèí!… Ïîòòåðà. 

_×òî, òðîëëü ìåíÿ ïîäåðè, ïðîèñõîäèò? _

ß ïî÷òè áåãó ïî êîðèäîðàì, è ïîðòðåòû óäèâëåííî ñìîòðÿò ìíå âñëåä.

_×ÒÎ, ÒÐÎËËÜ ÌÅÍß ÏÎÄÅÐÈ, ÏÐÎÈÑÕÎÄÈÒ?!!_

Âîçäóõ ïóòàåòñÿ â ïîëàõ ìàíòèè, ðàçâåâàþùåéñÿ çà ñïèíîé òðàóðíûì ñòÿãîì.

_×òî îò ìåíÿ íàäî… _(Ãàððè)_ …Ïîòòåðó?_

Ïàëüöû ñàìè ñîáîé ñæèìàþòñÿ â êóëàêè, è íîãòè âïèâàþòñÿ â ëàäîíè.

_×òî _ìíå_ íàäî îò íåãî?_

Äâåðü áóõàåò ìàããëîâñêîé ïóøêîé. Ìàíòèÿ ëåòèò â óãîë ïîäñòðåëåííûì ãèãàíòñêèì âîðîíîì. Ïîñòåëü ïîäñòàâëÿåò ìíå æåñòêóþ ñïèíó. Ðóêè çà ãîëîâó, âçãëÿä ââåðõ, íà ÷åðíûé îò ìíîãîëåòíåé ñâå÷íîé êîïîòè ïîòîëîê… 

_×òî?!!_

Ïîõîæå, ìîå âûøåäøåå èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ òåëî çíàåò âñå îòâåòû ëó÷øå ìåíÿ. Åñëè áû ÿ åùå åãî ñïðàøèâàë… Íó óæ íåò! ß ïðîâåë ìíîãî ÷àñîâ, îòó÷àÿ åãî îò íåíóæíûõ æåëàíèé, è áûë óâåðåí â óñïåõå, â òîì, ÷òî îíî ïîëíîñòüþ ïîêîðíî ðàçóìó… Íå îæèäàë îò íåãî òàêîãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâà.

È ïî÷åìó, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, èìåííî Ïîòòåð? Ïî÷åìó íå êàêîé-íèáóäü ñëèçåðèíåö – îíè âñå ðàâíî äðóæíî ñòðîÿò ìíå ãëàçêè, ïî÷åìó íå êòî-íèáóäü åùå èç ìîèõ òàéíûõ _(ÕÀ!)_ îáîæàòåëåé? Ìåðëèí, íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îíè âñå âî ìíå íàõîäÿò.  Ìîÿ ìàíòèÿ ïðîïèòàíà ÷àðàìè-«ìàñêîé», èç-çà êîòîðûõ ìîè âîëîñû âûãëÿäÿò ñàëüíûìè, à çóáû æåëòûìè, ÿ óæå ñàì ïðèâûê ê íèì íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî çàáûâàþ, êàê âûãëÿæó íà ñàìîì äåëå; ýòîò âèä äîëæåí îòòîëêíóòü ëþáóþ ðîìàíòè÷åñêè íàñòðîåííóþ íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíþþ (äà è ñîâåðøåííîëåòíþþ òîæå) îñîáü – íî ïðàêòèêà ðàñõîäèòñÿ ñ òåîðèåé! Îíè ëåòÿò íà ìåíÿ, êàê ìóõè íà ìåä. Íå ïðîõîäèò è ìåñÿöà, ÷òîáû ÿ íå îáíàðóæèë ó ñåáÿ  â ïîñòåëè î÷åðåäíóþ îáíàæåííóþ Ëîëèòó èëè þíîãî ïðûùàâîãî Àäîíèñà. Êîíå÷íî, âûäâîðåíèå èõ èç ñïàëüíè ñòàëî óæå îòðàáîòàííûì ïðîöåññîì è ïðîèñõîäèò ïî÷òè áåç ó÷àñòèÿ ñîçíàíèÿ,  íî òåì íå ìåíåå î÷åíü ðàçäðàæàåò.

Îñîáåííî ðàçäðàæàåò òî, ÷òî íåêîòîðûõ Àäîíèñîâ â äðóãèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû íå âûäâîðÿòü.

È âñå-òàêè, ïî÷åìó Ïîòòåð? È êîãäà âñå ýòî íà÷àëîñü?

_…Î÷åðåäíîé ïåðâûé êóðñ îïàñëèâî âõîäèò ïîä ìðà÷íûé ñâîä ïîäçåìåëüÿ, åæèòñÿ îò õîëîäà è ðàññàæèâàåòñÿ ïî ìåñòàì – òîðîïëèâî, íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî. Íåêîòîðûé êîñÿòñÿ íà ìåíÿ è ïîñïåøíî îòâîäÿò ãëàçà – ìîé âçãëÿä ïðèãâîæäàåò èõ ê ïîëó. Àòìîñôåðà ïîäçåìåëüÿ ðàññ÷èòàíà äî ìåëî÷åé, âñå, âïëîòü äî ìàðèíîâàííîé æèâíîñòè íà ïîëêàõ âäîëü ñòåí, ïðèçâàíî âûçâàòü ó íèõ ñòðàõ. Ñòðàõ îçíà÷àåò ïîâèíîâåíèå – ýòîìó ìåíÿ íàó÷èë â ñâîå âðåìÿ Òåìíûé Ëîðä. Î, åãî óðîêè íåëüçÿ áûëî íå óñâîèòü!_

_Îæèäàÿ, ïîêà îíè ðàññÿäóòñÿ, ÿ âñìàòðèâàþñü â ëèöà è (äà, ÷åãî ñêðûâàòü!) ôèãóðû. Ìàëåíüêîå è ïî÷òè íåâèííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå – íå çíàÿ äàæå èõ èìåí, ïîïûòàòüñÿ óãàäàòü õàðàêòåð, ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê îíè áóäóò âûãëÿäåòü â äåíü âûïóñêà. Âîò ýòîò, íàïðèìåð, ñ êàøòàíîâûìè êóäðÿìè è ãëàçàìè öâåòà óëüòðàìàðèí – ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ñêîëüêî äåâè÷üèõ ñåðäåö áóäåò èì ðàçáèòî… à ìîæåò, è íå òîëüêî äåâè÷üèõ? Èëè òîò – ñëèøêîì õóäîé, òîíåò â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèè, ëîõìàòûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, à ãëàçà…_

_Äëèííûå ãóñòûå ðåñíèöû ïîäíèìàþòñÿ, è èçóìðóäíûé âçãëÿä áüåò, êàê Àâàäà Êåäàâðà. Ìîå ñåðäöå ïðîïóñêàåò óäàð. Îäíî ðàñòÿíóâøååñÿ íà âå÷íîñòü ìãíîâåíèå ìû ñìîòðèì äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà… _

_Ðûæèé è äîëãîâÿçûé, íåñîìíåííûé Óèçëè (ñêîëüêî ó íèõ åùå òàêèõ â çàïàñå?), äåðãàåò åãî çà ðóêàâ, è íèòü ðàçðûâàåòñÿ. ß áûñòðî îãëÿäûâàþ êëàññ: íèêòî íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë.  Øêîëüíèêè ÷èííî ñèäÿò çà ïàðòàìè. Ïîðà íà÷èíàòü ïåðåêëè÷êó._

_Ôàìèëèÿ çà ôàìèëèåé, ëèöî çà ëèöîì… Íåíàâèñòíîå ñî÷åòàíèå áóêâ: «Ïîòòåð». ß âñêèäûâàþ ãëàçà, îæèäàÿ óâèäåòü ñàì íå çíàþ, êîãî, íî îïðåäåëåííî íå…_

_Çåëåíûå ãëàçà è íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû öâåòà âîðîíîâà êðûëà. Âòîðàÿ Àâàäà Êåäàâðà. Îí ïîõîæ íà îòöà… íàâåðíîå – íî íå ñëèøêîì, èíà÷å ÿ áû çàìåòèë. Íåíàâèæó…Íå-íà-âèæó – ÿä ãîðüêîé ñëþíîé íà ÿçûêå:_

_- Àõ, âîò êàê. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Íàøà íîâàÿ… çíàìåíèòîñòü. _

Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. _Âåëèêîëåïíî._ Çíà÷èò, ÿ âëþáèëñÿ â Ïîòòåðà, êàê òîëüêî óâèäåë åãî â ïåðâûé ðàç – òî åñòü êîãäà åìó áûëî îäèííàäöàòü ëåò. Çíà÷èò, ÿ åùå è ïåäîôèë – äëÿ ïîëíîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ!

…×òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë? Âëþáèëñÿ? Íåò-íåò-íåò! Íè çà ÷òî! Ýòî ïðîñòî îãîâîðêà! Îãîâîðêà, êîíå÷íî, îãîâîðêà! È âîîáùå, âñå ýòî – îäíà ñïëîøíàÿ îãîâîðêà, îøèáêà, ãëóïîñòü è íåäîðàçóìåíèå. ß ê íåìó íå èñïûòûâàþ íè÷åãî, êðîìå ïðåçðåíèÿ è íåíàâèñòè. È âñå ìîè ôàíòàçèè – òîëüêî îò ñëèøêîì äîëãîãî âîçäåðæàíèÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ áûë íåïðàâ, ïîëíîñòüþ ëèøàÿ ñåáÿ ñåêñóàëüíîãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ. Âîçìîæíî, åñëè èñïðàâèòü ýòó îøèáêó, âñå ïðîéäåò, è Ïîòòåð ïåðåñòàíåò… ëåçòü â ìîè ñíû è ôàíòàçèè…

_Ìÿãêèå ðóêè âîçäóøíî-ëåãêî ñêîëüçÿò ïî ìîåé êîæå, äàðÿ òåïëî è ëàñêó. Ñëàäêàÿ óñòàëîñòü óæå óøëà èç òåëà, îñòàâèâ ïîñëå ñåáÿ ëèøü âîñïîìèíàíèå, è ïðèïóõøèå ãóáû ïðîñÿò íîâûõ ïîöåëóåâ – è îíè íå çàñòàâëÿþò ñåáÿ æäàòü…_

… Ñòîï.

Ýòî íå ôàíòàçèÿ.

Æèâûå, ìÿãêèå, íåæíûå, íåóìåëûå ãóáû íà ìîèõ.

Íå ôàíòàçèÿ.

_Ãàððè._

Ïîòòåð.

- Ïîòòåð!

Èñïóãàííûé âûäîõ, ëåãêîå äâèæåíèå âîçäóõà – à â êîìíàòå íèêîãî. Íèêîãî, êàê æå… Ñìîòðþ òóäà, îòêóäà ñëûøèòñÿ ñáèâ÷èâîå äûõàíèå:

- Ñíèìèòå ïëàù, Ïîòòåð.

Èç íèîòêóäà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ðóêà, ñòÿãèâàåò êàïþøîí ñ ëîõìàòîé ãîëîâû. Ñåðåáðèñòàÿ íåâåñîìàÿ òêàíü ïàäàåò ê åãî íîãàì. Âëàæíûå ãóáû ïîëóîòêðûòû, ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, êàê êðîëèê íà óäàâà…

Âñòàþ. Îí íèæå ìåíÿ íà ãîëîâó.

- Ìîãó ÿ óçíàòü, ÷òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå?

Ìîðãàåò. Îòâîäèò ãëàçà. Âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèò ïî ìîåìó ëèöó, ôèãóðå… ùåêè íàëèâàþòñÿ ïóíöîâûì ðóìÿíöåì. Ìåðëèí, ÿ è çàáûë, ÷òî ñíÿë ìàíòèþ, à âìåñòå ñ íåé – è ÷àðû-«ìàñêó»… 

- Ïîòòåð, - âçäðàãèâàåò, ñìîòðèò ìíå â ëèöî, - ó âàñ ïðîáëåìû ñî ñëóõîì? ß ñïðàøèâàþ: ÷òî âû äåëàåòå â íåïîëîæåííîå âðåìÿ â ìîåé ñïàëüíå? Ñîáèðàëèñü ñòàùèòü åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü äëÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ ìèññ Ãðåéäæåð è îøèáëèñü äâåðüþ?

- ß… 

Ïîæàëóé, ÿ çíàþ, ïî÷åìó îäèí èç öâåòîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà – êðàñíûé. Òîëüêî ãðèôôèíäîðöû óìåþò _òàê_ êðàñíåòü. 

- ß ëþáëþ âàñ, ïðîôåññîð.

Îáóõîì ïî ãîëîâå – ýòî åùå ìÿãêî ñêàçàíî. Íåò, êîíå÷íî, ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü… à ïîñëå…  _ïîöåëóÿ… _ñåãîäíÿøíåé âûõîäêè äàæå ïðåäïîëàãàòü íå íàäî… íî ìîå ñåðäöå ïî÷åìó-òî ñáèëîñü ñ øàãà è çàðûñèëî âñå áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå. À íó, öûö!

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - î÷åíü îò÷åòëèâî è ðåçêî, ñ ñàìûì íåïðîíèöàåìûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, - âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî âû ãîâîðèòå? 

Ñóäîðîæíî êèâàåò. Åùå îäèí Àäîíèñ íà ìîþ ãîëîâó… êîòîðàÿ îò÷åãî-òî íà÷èíàåò êðóæèòüñÿ, è ýòî – ÷òî åùå áîëåå ñòðàííî – î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî… Õâàòèò! Ïîáîëüøå æåë÷è â ãîëîñ – è…

- À ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íå ñîâñåì. Óêàçàòü âàì íà îøèáêè, èëè íå ñòîèò?

Ìîë÷èò.

- Ïîæàëóé, ñòîèò. Âî-ïåðâûõ, åñëè âû íå çàìåòèëè, ÿ – ìóæ÷èíà.

_À òî ìåíÿ ñàìîãî ýòî êîëûøåò…_

Îí íàõîäèò â ñåáå ñèëû, ÷òîáû ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî ïîæàòü ïëå÷àìè. Âîò êàê. Çíà÷èò, íàø ÷óäî-ìàëü÷èê – ãåé. Èëè áè. Åñëè óæ îòëè÷àòüñÿ îò òîëïû, òàê âî âñåì, äà, Ïîòòåð?

- Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ – âàø ïðåïîäàâàòåëü.

Ñíîâà ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, â òàêîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà âñÿ øêîëà ñïèò äðóã ñ äðóãîì ÷óòü ëè íå ïðÿìî íà óðîêàõ, è ïðè òîì ïî íåé ðàçãóëèâàåò áåãëûé óáèéöà Áëýê (çíàþ ÿ, ÷òî îí íå óáèâàë! Íî âåäü åãî åùå íå îïðàâäàëè! È íå îïðàâäàþò, ïîêà íå ïîéìàþò Ïåòòèãðþ), íàø ñ íèì ðîìàí áóäåò ëèøü ñëåäóþùèì øàãîì. Ïîãîâîðÿò è çàáóäóò… åñëè áóäåò êîìó çàáûâàòü…

Ñòîï-ñòîï-ñòîï! Êòî ñêàçàë «íàø ðîìàí»? ß? Âàì ïîñëûøàëîñü!

- Â òðåòüèõ, ÿ âòðîå ñòàðøå âàñ.

_Íó, ýòî äàæå äëÿ ìåíÿ íå ïðè÷èíà, òåì áîëåå â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ ïóíêòîì äâà…_

- Â-÷åòâåðòûõ, âû – åùå íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèé. Âàì ïÿòíàäöàòü…

- Ìíå ìîæåò íèêîãäà íå èñïîëíèòüñÿ øåñòíàäöàòü. – È äâîéíàÿ çåëåíàÿ âñïûøêà.

_Çíà÷èò, îí çíàåò…_

Àëüáóñ ñêàçàë èëè ñàì ïîäñëóøàë? Äà êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà… Îí _çíàåò_, ÷òî ×åðíûé Ëîðä ïîêëÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå äîæèâåò äî Íîâîãî Ãîäà. Íó, è îäèí ïðåäàòåëü èç Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, íî ýòî óæå ìåëî÷è…

_Íåæíîñòü…_

Íåîæèäàííàÿ, íåçâàíàÿ, êèïåííî-áåëàÿ íåæíîñòü âäðóã âûïëåñêèâàåòñÿ îòêóäà-òî èç íåâåäîìûõ ìíå òàéíèêîâ, è ìèð ñâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ äî ðàçìåðîâ ýòîé êîìíàòû, êîòîðàÿ âíåçàïíî êðóæèòñÿ çèìíåé âüþãîé, à êîãäà îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ – åãî ëèöî áëèçêî-áëèçêî, ñáèâ÷èâîå äûõàíèå íà ìîåé ùåêå, è ãëàçà ïëîòíî çàæìóðåíû…

«Íåëüçÿ!» - äåðãàþò çà ïîâîäîê âñå ìîè ïðèíöèïû, íî îò ðûâêà îí îòñòåãèâàåòñÿ, è âî âòîðîé ðàç çà ýòî âå÷åð ôàíòàçèÿ ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÿâüþ, è, ñäàåòñÿ ìíå, íå â ïîñëåäíèé.

Ñòèñíóòàÿ â êóëàê ðóêà óïèðàåòñÿ ìíå â ïëå÷î, íåñìåëî ðàññëàáëÿåòñÿ… âëàæíûå îò íåðâíîãî ïîòà ïàëüöû òûêàþòñÿ â ùåêó, çàìèðàþò, îñòîðîæíî ãëàäÿò… è âíåçàïíî îí ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå âñåì òåëîì, ìÿãêèå ãóáû âîñïîëíÿþò íåäîñòàòîê óìåíèÿ áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîñíóâøåéñÿ ñòðàñòüþ. 

- Ãàððè… - øåï÷ó ÿ â êîðîòêîì ïåðåðûâå ìåæäó ïîöåëóÿìè, è ñàì óäèâëÿþñü òîìó, êàê ëåãêî èìÿ ñîñêàëüçûâàåò ñ ÿçûêà. 

- Ñåâåðóñ… - îòâå÷àåò îí, è ÿ ñíîâà óäèâëÿþñü, òåïåðü òîìó, ÷òî ìîå èìÿ, ïðîèçíåñåííîå ó÷åíèêîì, íå ðåæåò ñëóõ.

À ïîòîì ìíå óæå íåêîãäà óäèâëÿòüñÿ…

Íî÷ü êàòèòñÿ ê ðàññâåòó, è ìû ëåæèì íà óçêîé êðîâàòè (êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ â êîìíàòå – êîðîëåâñêîå ëîæå, çàñòåëåííîå ÷åðíûì øåëêîì?), è ìîå äûõàíèå âîðîøèò åãî âîëîñû. Îí åùå íå ñïèò, ñìîòðèò â òåìíîòó, êàê è ÿ – íî âåêè òÿæåëåþò, ãëàçà çàêðûâàþòñÿ…

Êîãäà îí óæå áàëàíñèðóåò íà êðàþ áîäðñòâîâàíèÿ è ñíà, ÿ íàêëîíÿþñü ê ñàìîìó åãî óõó, ìàëåíüêîìó, ðîçîâîìó, è òèõî-òèõî øåï÷ó:

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ãàððè…

Ðóêà, îáõâàòèâøàÿ ìîþ òàì, ãäå â êîæó âðåçàíà ×åðíàÿ Ìåòêà, ÷óòü ñæèìàåòñÿ â îòâåò. 


	5. Íåèçìåííîñòü

**_Saint-Olga_****__**

**_Íåèçìåííîñòü_**

Íåèçìåííîñòü – âîò çà ÷òî îí òàê ëþáèë ñâîé ôàìèëüíûé çàìîê â ïðîøëîì è çà ÷òî òàê ëþòî, ÿðîñòíî è áåçíàäåæíî íåíàâèäèò òåïåðü. 

Òàì, ãäå ñåðûå ãëàäêèå ñêàëû ñêàëÿò çóáû íàä âîëíàìè, êîòîðûå âîò óæå ìíîãî ñòîëåòèé òùåòíî ïûòàþòñÿ èñòî÷èòü èõ îòâåñíûå áîêà, è òîëüêî ïîëèðóþò èõ äî ãëóáîêîãî, áëàãîðîäíîãî áëåñêà, è îòòîãî âñå ñ áîëüøå çëîñòüþ îáðóøèâàþòñÿ íà íèõ âî âðåìÿ ÷àñòûõ øòîðìîâ; òàì, ãäå íå ìîðå îòðàæàåò íåáåñíóþ ñèíü, à íàîáîðîò, è îòòîãî íåáî äàæå â ÿñíûå äíè êàæåòñÿ òóñêëî-ñâèíöîâûì, ðàñïîëîñîâàííûì óçêèìè ñòàëüíûìè êëèíêàìè ïåðèñòûõ îáëàêîâ; òàì, íà æåñòêîì êîâðå èç èñòîùåííîé òðàâû è ðîññûïè êàìíåé, îòêðûòûé âåòðàì è ëèâíÿì, ñòîèò íàä îáðûâîì åãî ñòàðûé, ìíîãîå ïîâèäàâøèé, óñòàëûé çàìîê. Åãî ðîäèíà, ìîãèëà è òþðüìà.

Íàâåðíîå, â ïåðâûå äåñÿòèëåòèÿ ïîñëå ïîñòðîéêè îí áûë ñòðîéíåå è ëåãêîìûñëåííåå, íî çà âåêà êàìåííûå ñòåíû, è áåç òîãî òîëñòûå, ãîòîâûå îòðàçèòü ëþáóþ àòàêó, îáðþçãëè, à ôàñàä èçáîðîçäèëè ìîðùèíû òðåùèí, è îòÿæåëåëè, õîòÿ è ñîõðàíèëè îñàíêó, áàøíè ñ âåðøèíàìè-êîíóñàìè, è ïðèïóõøèå âåêè ïëþùà íàâèñëè íàä óçêèìè îêíàìè-áîéíèöàìè. Çàìîê ïîõîæ íà ñòàðèêà-äîëãîæèòåëÿ, çàñòûâøåãî â îäíîì âîçðàñòå è íå ìåíÿþùåãîñÿ ãîäàìè. Íî èìåííî òàêèì îí óâèäåë ñâîé çàìîê, óâèäåë êðóãëûìè è âáèðàþùèìè âåñü ìèð ãëàçàìè ìëàäåíöà, êîòîðûå åùå íå ñêîðî äîëæíû áûëè ñòàòü óçêèìè è áåññòðàñòíûìè; è òàêèì åãî ïîëþáèë, õîòÿ îí íèêîãäà íå íàçûâàë ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå âîçíèêàëî ó íåãî ïðè îäíîì âîñïîìèíàíèè î çàìøåëûõ ñòóïåíÿõ ïåðåä îêîâàííîé ðæàâåþùèì æåëåçîì äâåðüþ, ëþáîâüþ. Ïîêà îíî íå óìåðëî, è èç ðàçëàãàþùèõñÿ îñòàíêîâ íå âîçíèê æóòêèé ãîìóíêóëóñ – íåíàâèñòü.

Äà, ñíàðóæè çàìîê âñå òàêîé æå, íî èçíóòðè åãî òî÷èò íåâèäèìàÿ ìèðó áîëåçíü.  Âîò óæå êîòîðîå äåñÿòèëåòèå îí ïî÷òè ïóñò. Íåò, ñêâîçíÿêè-ìàðîäåðû íå ðâóò â ýêñòàçå ðàçðóøåíèÿ çàíàâåñè ïàóòèíû, è íå õëîïàþò ïðîñåâøèå ñëåïûå ðàìû íàä ìåëêîé äðîáüþ ðàçáèòûõ ñòåêîë; áàðõàòíûå ïîðòüåðû íå ðàññûïàþòñÿ â ïðàõ, êîãäà èõ íå÷àÿííî çàäåâàåò ãîëîäíàÿ ìûøü, è ïûëü íå óñòèëàåò êîâðîì ïîëû. Äàæå çàïàõà çàïóñòåíèÿ çäåñü íåò. Îêíà ñâåðêàþò èç óçêèõ ïðîåìîâ ìîëîäûì áëåñêîì âûìûòûõ ñòåêîë, è â ñàìîì äàëüíåì è çàáûòîì ÷óëàíå âîçäóõ ñâåæ, è íè ïûëèíêè, íè ïàóòèíêè íå íàéòè âî âñåì çàìêå. Íî äàâíî óæå êðàõìàëüíàÿ ñêàòåðòü íå ëàñêàëàñü ê ëàêó è ïîëèðîâêå îáåäåííîãî ñòîëà, çåëüÿ â ôèãóðíûõ ñîñóäàõ, êàê íàëîæíèöû â ãàðåìå íåìîùíîãî øàõà, áåçóñïåøíî æäóò, êîãäà æå õîçÿèí íàêîíåö ïðèäåò, ÷òîáû êîñíóòüñÿ èõ ëþáÿùèìè ïàëüöàìè, è æåëòåþò ëèñòû ïåðãàìåíòà â êàáèíåòå, æåëàÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü íà ñåáå îñòðèå çàòî÷åííîãî ïåðà è âëàãó ÷åðíèë è íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷àÿ æåëàåìîãî, è âñåãäà îñòàþòñÿ íåñìÿòûìè ïðîñòûíè íà êðîâàòè ïîä áàëäàõèíîì. È òîëüêî äîìîâûå, âåðíûå õðàíèòåëè çàìêà, âñõëèïûâàþò ó õîëîäíîé ïå÷è.

Îí ðåäêî âûõîäèò èç ñâîåé êàìîðêè íà áàøíå, îòêóäà îòêðûâàåòñÿ âèä íà âñå ñòîðîíû ñâåòà. Ãîä çà ãîäîì îí ñìîòðèò â îêíî íà òî, êàê ìåíÿåòñÿ íåèçìåííûé ïåéçàæ. Â ñâîå âðåìÿ îí ãîðäèëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ìîæåò ïî åäâà çàìåòíûì ãëàçó ðàçëè÷èÿì â îòòåíêå îïðåäåëèòü, êòî ãîòîâèë çåëüå; íî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåïåðåøíèì åãî óìåíèåì ýòî – ïîõâàëüáà äàëüòîíèêà ïåðåä çðÿ÷èì. Ñåé÷àñ îí ïî òîí÷àéøåé èãðå òüìû è ñâåòà ìîæåò íàçâàòü ÷àñ, ìèíóòó è äåíü ãîäà. Îí ïîìíèò âñå ñòóïåíè, êîòîðûå ïðîõîäèò ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò óòðîì, îò áëåäíî-ãîëóáîãî äî æåëòî-áåëîãî; è âñå ïåðåëèâû ÷åðíîãî â ñàìóþ õîëîäíóþ ìèíóòó ïåðåä ðàññâåòîì. Îí çíàåò, êàê â øòîðìîâóþ íî÷ü èç êèïåíèÿ ôèîëåòîâîãî è èçóìðóäíîãî ðîæäàåòñÿ ñåðåáðÿíàÿ ïåíà, ðâàíûå êëî÷üÿ êîòîðîé ïàäàþò íà ñïóòàííóþ òðàâó ó îáðûâà.

Äîìîâûå ïðèíîñÿò åìó êíèãè èç áèáëèîòåêè, è ñèäÿò ïåðåä íèì, ïðåäàííî çàãëÿäûâàÿ â ãëàçà è ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ ñòðàíèöû; íî îí âñå ÷àùå îòñûëàåò èõ ïðî÷ü è âíîâü âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê îêíó. Êîãäà-òî, â íà÷àëå åãî çàòâîðíè÷åñòâà, îí ÷èòàë ìíîãî è æàäíî, è êíèãè, è ïèñüìà, êîòîðûå ñî âñåõ êîíöîâ ñâåòà ïðèíîñèëè ñîâû è ýêçîòè÷åñêèå ïòèöû, è ïîòîì äèêòîâàë ñåêðåòàðþ, è çëèëñÿ íà íåãî çà òî, ÷òî òîò íå ïîñïåâàë çà åãî îñòðîé, ñòðåìèòåëüíîé ìûñëüþ, è âñêèïàë íåãîäîâàíèåì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò ñàì ïðîâåñòè òå îïûòû, î êîòîðûõ ïèñàë – à ýòè ãëóïöû, êîíå÷íî æå, âñå èñïîðòÿò... Ïîòîì ïî÷òû ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ìåíüøå, è ñåêðåòàðÿ ñìåíèëè ïåñòðûå áåçìîçãëûå ïîïóãàè, ëîâèâøèå êàæäîå åãî ñëîâî, ÷òîáû ðàçíåñòè ïîòîì àäðåñàòàì. À âñêîðå íå ñòàëî è ïîïóãàåâ, è ñîâû áîëüøå íå ïðèíîñèëè ïèñåì, à îí ñòàë ïîäîëãó ïðîñòàèâàòü ó îêíà è ïðèâûê ê òèøèíå. 

Òîëüêî ðàç â ãîä, â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà âüþãà ðàñ÷åð÷èâàåò òåìíîòó áåëûìè âñïîëîõàìè ñíåãà, à â óíûëûõ ïåñíÿõ âåòðà ñëûøàòñÿ ìåëîäèè, óêðàäåííûå èç-çà ñòåí ëþäñêèõ äîìîâ, çâóêè ïðàçäíèêà è òåïëà, - òîëüêî ðàç â ãîä ñïóñêàåòñÿ îí èç áàøíè. Ñ óòðà îí íå îòõîäèò îò îêíà, ãëÿäÿ íà çàðàñòàþùóþ äîðîãó, õîòÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò, ÷òî ïî íåé íèêòî íå ïðîåäåò, è ðóãàåò ñåáÿ çà ýòî áåññìûñëåííîå îæèäàíèå, íî íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü. À êîãäà ïðèõîäèò íî÷ü, îí äîæèäàåòñÿ, ïîêà äîìîâîé ñ òîðæåñòâåííûì ïîêëîíîì áåñøóìíî ðàñïàõíåò ïåðåä íèì äâåðü – áåññìûñëåííûé, íî íåóêîñíèòåëüíî ñîáëþäàåìûé ðèòóàë - è íåòîðîïëèâî ïëûâåò âíèç ïî ñòóïåíÿì âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöû, è äàëüøå, ÷åðåç çàëû, ãäå â ïîëóìðàêå ïîáëåñêèâàþò ïðàçäíè÷íûå óêðàøåíèÿ, î êîòîðûõ ïîçàáîòèëèñü äîìîâûå, ïî êîðèäîðàì, ñî ñòåí êîòîðûõ íà íåãî ñîííî ùóðÿòñÿ ñêó÷àþùèå ïîðòðåòû – äàëüøå, äàëüøå, ê æåëòîìó ïðÿìîóãîëüíèêó ñâåòà íà ïîëó, ê îòêðûòîé äâåðè, çà êîòîðîé ãîðÿò ïîâèñøèå ïðÿìî â âîçäóõå ñâå÷è è äðîæèò ïëàìÿ â êàìèíå.

Îí íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòóïàåò ïîðîãà, íèêîãäà íå âñòóïàåò â æåëòûé ïðÿìîóãîëüíèê. Çàìåðåâ íà ãðàíè ìðàêà è ñâåòà, îí ñìîòðèò, êàê ðîâíûé îãîíü â êàìèíå âäðóã âñêèäûâàåòñÿ îñòàíîâëåííûì íà ñêàêó êîíåì è ñòàíîâèòñÿ çåëåíûì, è óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ, ëèøü ïî-ñîáà÷üè ëèçíóâ ïîëó ìàíòèè ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé âûõîäèò èç êàìèíà. Îí õóä è äàâíî óæå íå ìîëîä, ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ÷åðíûõ ïðÿäåé îñòàëîñü â ñåðåáðå ñåäèí; íî âðåìÿ îáðàùàëîñü ñ íèì áåðåæíî, è ìîðùèíû ëèøü äîáàâëÿþò åìó çðåëîé ìóæåñòâåííîñòè, è ãóáû íå ïîòåðÿëè ôîðìó è öâåò, à ãëàçà – çàäîðíûé áëåñê. Èç ñêëàäîê ìàíòèè îí äîñòàåò ñòðàííûé ïðåäìåò, îêàçûâàþùèéñÿ ìàããëîâñêèìè êðóãëûìè î÷êàìè, è íàäåâàåò èõ, ñòðàííî ìîðùàñü, áóäòî äàâíî îò íèõ îòâûê; ðóêîé ñ íàòåðòûìè ðóêîÿòüþ ìåòëû ìîçîëÿìè íà øèðîêîé ëàäîíè îí ïðîâîäèò ïî âîëîñàì, ïûòàÿñü ïðèãëàäèòü èõ, íî îíè âñå ðàâíî òîð÷àò âî âñå ñòîðîíû. Îí ñàäèòñÿ â ïðèãîòîâëåííîå êðåñëî, ïîäïèðàåò ùåêó, òàê ÷òî îäèí âûòÿíóòûé ïàëåö êàñàåòñÿ øðàìà íà ëáó, è ãëÿäèò â îãîíü. À òîò, êòî ñòîèò ó äâåðè – íà íåãî.

Æàð îò êàìèíà âûêàòûâàåòñÿ â äâåðíîé ïðîåì, ïðîõîäèò ñêâîçü íåãî, êàê ñêâîçü âîçäóõ – õîòÿ ïî÷åìó «êàê»? Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìóæ÷èíó â êðåñëå, à âèäèò õðóïêîãî ìàëü÷èêà-ïîäðîñòêà, íà ÷üè õóäåíüêèå ïëå÷è ñèëüíûå ìèðà ñåãî âçâàëèëè ñóäüáû ýòîãî ñàìîãî ìèðà. Âñå ýòè ãîäû, ÷òî ïðîâåë îí â îäèíî÷åñòâå â ñâîåì çàìêå, åãî ìó÷àåò âîïðîñ: êàêîâû íà âêóñ ýòè óâåðåííî âû÷åð÷åííûå ãóáû? Íî îòâåòà åìó íå äîæäàòüñÿ íèêîãäà. 

Êîãäà çà îêíîì â ñåðî-ãîëóáîå âïëåòàåòñÿ ðîçîâîå, ÷åëîâåê ïîäíèìàåòñÿ èç êðåñëà. Îí ïîäõîäèò ê óãàñøåìó êàìèíó – è óëûáàåòñÿ, ïî-ìàëü÷èøåñêè ñîëíå÷íî è ëèøü ÷óòü ïå÷àëüíî. 

- Ñ Ðîæäåñòâîì, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï… Ñåâåðóñ! – çâîíêî è íåæíî ãîâîðèò îí, âñëóøèâàåòñÿ â òèøèíó, îæèäàÿ îòâåòà. Íî áåçìîëâèå ðàññâåòà áðîäèò ïî çàìêó, è îí áðîñàåò ñåáå â íîãè ãîðñòü ïîðîøêà è èñ÷åçàåò âî âñïûøêå çåëåíîãî îãíÿ.

Òîãäà îáèòàòåëü çàìêà âõîäèò â êîìíàòó è äîëãî ñòîèò ïåðåä êðåñëîì, êîòîðîå, îí çíàåò, õðàíèò òåïëî ñèäåâøåãî â íì. Îí ñìîòðèò â çåðêàëî â íèøå íàä êàìèíîì è ñíîâà äóìàåò î òîì êàê ñèëüíî íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû òîò, êòî ê íåìó ïðèõîäèë, êòî ïîìíèò åãî ñîòêàííûì èç ïëîòè è êðîâè è îáëà÷åííûì â ÷åðíîå, âèäåë åãî òàêèì – áåëûì è áåñïëîòíûì. Ïóñòü ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ÷åðíîå – ñèìâîë ñìåðòè, à áåëîå – æèçíè; äëÿ íåãî âñå íàîáîðîò. Îí ïîâòîðÿåò ýòî âíîâü è âíîâü, ñòàðàÿñü  íå äóìàòü î òîì äíå, êîãäà îí ñïóñòèòñÿ èç áàøíè, íî íèêòî íå âûéäåò èç ðàñòîïëåííîãî êàìèíà, è õîëîäíûì îñòàíåòñÿ êðåñëî.

Ïîòîì îí ñîâåðøàåò ïóòü îáðàòíî â êîìíàòó íà áàøíå, è âëàñòíûì æåñòîì îòñòðàíÿåò äîìîâîãî, ñîáðàâøåãîñÿ îòêðûòü ïåðåä íèì äâåðü, à âìåñòî ýòîãî ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ïðîñà÷èâàåòñÿ ñêâîçü íåå. Çà îêíàìè – áåëàÿ è ÷èñòàÿ ïóñòûíÿ, ïóñòûíÿ ñìåðòè; è ìîðå âñå øóìèò î ñêàëû, áðîñàÿ ìðà÷íûå âçãëÿäû íà êðèâîå çåðêàëî íåáà. Óòîìëåííûå çà íî÷ü, âåòðû òèõî øåï÷óòñÿ ó ïîäíîæèÿ áàøíè, è âîêðóã, íàñêîëüêî âèäèò ãëàç, áîëüøå íåò íèêîãî è íè÷åãî. Òîëüêî ãäå-òî â áåñêîíå÷íîì äàëåêå õðèïëî êðè÷èò êàêàÿ-òî ïòèöà.

È òàê – âñåãäà.


	6. Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò

**_Saint-Olga_**

****

**_Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò_**

_Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò._

Åñëè áû ìàãè, êàê ìàããëû â ñðåäíèå âåêà, âûáèâàëè äåâèç íà ùèòàõ è ãåðáàõ, äåâèçîì åãî ñåìüè áûëà áû ýòà ôðàçà.

_Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò._

Åãî íÿíÿ-äîìîâàÿ, êîòîðàÿ ïåðåñòàëà áûòü åãî íÿíåé, êàê òîëüêî îí íàó÷èëñÿ õîäèòü, íî ïî-ïðåæíåìó îïåêàëà åãî òàéêîì îò õîçÿåâ, êàê-òî ðàññêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî, êîãäà îí ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ñâåò è çàÿâèë î ñâîåì íåäîâîëüñòâå ýòèì ôàêòîì ãðîìêèì îáèæåííûì êðèêîì, åãî îòåö, ïðèøåäøèé óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî â ðîäó åñòü íàñëåäíèê è îí ìîæåò îñòàâèòü Íàðöèññó â ïîêîå, êàê îíà òîãî æåëàëà, ñìåðèë ðûäàþùèé êîìî÷åê ïëîòè òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì, è â ìðàìîðå åãî ëèöà îòðàçèëàñü áðåçãëèâàÿ ãðèìàñà, êðàñèâûå ãóáû ÷óòü èçîãíóëèñü, è îí áðîñèë õîëîäíî: «Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò». È ðåáåíîê çàìîë÷àë.

Ýòî áûë ïåðâûé è ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà îí îïðàâäàë îæèäàíèÿ îòöà.

_Íåò, íå ïîñëåäíèé. Áûë åùå îäèí  ðàç. Åùå îäèí òîëüêî ðàç! Êîãäà ÿ ïîïàë â Ñëèçåðèí. Ïîïðîáîâàë áû ÿ íå ïîïàñòü! Êàê ÿ ïåðåïóãàëñÿ, êîãäà Øëÿïà íà÷àëà áîðìîòàòü ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò Ðåéâåíêëî èëè Õàôôëïàôëà… îíà áû åùå Ãðèôôèíäîð ïðåäëîæèëà, äóðà ïûëüíàÿ! _

Ìàòü èñïîëíèëà ñâîé äîëã – ïðîèçâåëà íà ñâåò íàñëåäíèêà ðîäà Ìàëôîåâ – è ñ ãîëîâîé óøëà â êàêóþ-òî ñâîþ, îòäåëüíóþ îò ñåìüè, î÷åíü áóðíóþ æèçíü, ãäå áûëè íàðÿäû, ïîáðÿêóøêè, áåñêîíå÷íûé òðåï ñ çíàêîìûìè âîëøåáíèöàìè î êàêèõ-òî çàêëèíàíèÿõ, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè äàðèòü âå÷íóþ ìîëîäîñòü, íî ïî÷åìó-òî âìåñòî ýòîãî óêðàøàëè ëèöî ìîðùèíàìè è ñûïüþ. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü çâàíûõ îáåäîâ, íà êîòîðûõ ïðèñóòñòâîâàëà âñÿ ñåìüÿ, òî Äðàêî âèäåë ìàòü òîëüêî ìåëüêîì, ïåðåä ñíîì, è âîâñå íå áûë ðàä ýòèì âñòðå÷àì. Â áîðîäàòîé, êàê Äàìáëäîð, øóòêå î òîì, ÷òî â ñåìüå Ìàëôîåâ âìåñòî ïîæåëàíèÿ ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è íàêëàäûâàþò _Êðóñèàòóñ_, íå áûëî è äîëè øóòêè.

_«Ìàëôîè äîëæíû óìåòü òåðïåòü áîëü. Ìàëôîé, êîòîðûé áîèòñÿ áîëè – íå Ìàëôîé. Êðóñèî!»_

Îáû÷íî ýòî äåëàëà ìàòü. Åå _Êðóñèàòóñ_ áûë êîðîòêèì è ñëàáûì – Íàðöèññà íèêîãäà íå áûëà îñîáåííî õîðîøåé âîëøåáíèöåé. Íî ðàç â íåäåëþ èëè â äåñÿòü äíåé â ñïàëüíþ ñûíà ïîäíèìàëñÿ Ëþöèóñ. Òîãäà Äðàêî áèëñÿ íà ïîëó âîçëå êðîâàòè âòðîå äîëüøå, à áîëü äîõîäèëà äî òîãî, ÷òî ïîñëå ñëîâ «_Ôèíèòå Èíêàíòàòóì!_» îí íå ìîã äàæå ïîäíÿòü ðóêó. Îòåö ñêëîíÿëñÿ íàä íèì, è òîíêèå õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû êàñàëèñü øåè òàì, ãäå çàïîëîøíî áèëñÿ ïóëüñ. Ïîòîì îí ðàñïðÿìëÿëñÿ – âûñîêèé, ñâåòëîâîëîñûé è ñâåòëîãëàçûé, â áëåäíîì ñâåòå íî÷íèêà îí êàçàëñÿ Äðàêî ïðèçðàêîì – è, íå âçãëÿíóâ íà ñûíà, óõîäèë. Êàê òîëüêî çà íèì çàêðûâàëàñü äâåðü, èç óãëà âûáèðàëèñü çàïóãàííûå äîìîâûå, ïîäíèìàëè Äðàêî íà êðîâàòü, ðàñòèðàëè âèñêè êàêîé-òî ìàçüþ ñ ëåãêèì àðîìàòîì ìÿòû è ìåëèññû, è ñâåäåííîå ñóäîðîãîé òåëî ðàññëàáëÿëîñü, è Äðàêî ïðîâàëèâàëñÿ â ñîí. 

_Âî ñíå áðîäèëè ñòðàííûå òåíè, îíè íîñèëè ìàñêè è øåïòàëè äðóã äðóãó «Êðóñèî!» òàê íåæíî, ÷òî õîòåëîñü ïëàêàòü. Íî Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò._

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàë ïî÷òè íåâîñïðèèì÷èâ ê áîëè, è äàæå ïîä äâîéíûì _Êðóñèàòóñîì_ ñîõðàíÿë ñïîñîáíîñòü çäðàâî ðàçìûøëÿòü. Îäíàêî, êàê ýòî ÷àñòî ñëó÷àëîñü ñ Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè ñìåðòè è åùå ÷àùå – ñ èõ äåòüìè, îí ïðèñòðàñòèëñÿ ê áîëè, êàê ê íàðêîòèêó. Ïðàâäà, åìó ïîâåçëî, åñëè ìîæíî ýòî íàçâàòü âåçåíèåì: áîëü áûëà íåîáõîäèìà Äðàêî íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü ÿñíîñòü óìà, è íå äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ ñåêñóàëüíîãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ (î êîòîðîì îí äàæå íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ… äî ïîñëåäíèõ ìåñÿöåâ – íî îá ýòîì íå ñòîèò…). Äëÿ íåãî áîëü áûëà ñíîòâîðíûì. Ïåðâûå ìåñÿöû â Õîãâàðòñå îí ñòðàäàë áåññîííèöåé, äîõîäÿ äî òîãî, ÷òî ãîòîâ áûë ïîïðîñèòü ïðèõâîñòíåé, Êðýááà è Ãîéëà, íàëîæèòü íà íåãî çàêëÿòèå (îñòàíàâëèâàëî òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îíè âðÿä ëè åãî çíàëè, à äàæå åñëè è çíàëè, òî ó ýòèõ áîëâàíîâ íå õâàòèëî áû ìîçãîâ ñäåëàòü âñå êàê íàäî). Ïîòîì íàøåë âûõîä. 

_Òîíêèå áåëûå ïîëîñêè íà òîíêîé áåëîé êîæå – ðóêè, è áåäðà, è ïëå÷è… Óçåíüêîå ëåçâèå ñ ñåðåáðÿíûì íàïûëåíèåì, â ôóòëÿðå èç ÷åðíîé çàìøè, íà öåïî÷êå íà øåå. Ñ íèì ÿ íå ðàññòàþñü íèêîãäà. Ìîå ñíîòâîðíîå…óçíàé î íåì Ïîìôðè – óìåðëà áû îò óæàñà. Øåñòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò… ñêîëüêî ýòî íî÷åé? – íåâàæíî… ìíîãî. Êàæäàÿ íî÷ü – ÷åðòî÷êà… êàê òîò ìàããë èç ìàããëîâñêîé êíèæêè, íà íåîáèòàåìîì îñòðîâå, êàæäûé äåíü – çàðóáêà íà äåðåâå… òîëüêî ó ìåíÿ íåò äåðåâà, ÿ äåëàþ çàðóáêè íà ñåáå. Õîðîøî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ çèìà, è äëèííûå ðóêàâà ñêðûâàþò ðåçüáó íà ïðåäïëå÷üÿõ… åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åì õîðîøà çèìà._

Îí íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë çèìó. Õðóïêèé, õóäîé - åìó âñåãäà áûëî õîëîäíî. Êðîìå òîãî, çèìà, îñîáåííî äåêàáðü, áûëà ïðîäîëæåíèåì îñåíè, à îñåíü áûëà äëÿ Äðàêî âðåìåíåì, êîãäà âñå âèäåëîñü â åùå áîëåå ìðà÷íîì ñâåòå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Îñåíüþ åãî îõâàòûâàëî âñåïîãëîùàþùåå ÷óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííîé íåíóæíîñòè. 

_Âîò ÿ – åñòü. À åñëè áû ìåíÿ íå áûëî? ×òî áû òîãäà èçìåíèëîñü?_

Îíî òî÷èëî åãî èçíóòðè, çàñòàâëÿÿ âåñü ìèð ñæàòüñÿ äî ðàçìåðîâ ìàëü÷èêà ïî èìåíè Äðàêî Ìàëôîé è îäíîâðåìåííî ðàçðàñòèñü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ýòîò ìàëü÷èê ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ìîøêó ïîä ÷üåé-òî îãðîìíîé íîãîé, èëè ïûëèíêó – äóíü – óëåòèò, è íå çàìåòèøü… Îí ïûòàëñÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íåãî, çàãëóøèòü õâàñòëèâûìè ñëîâàìè, äîêàçàòü ÷òî-òî êîìó-òî… íå ïîìîãàëî.

_Íè÷åãî…_

Ê Ðîæäåñòâó ýòî ÷óâñòâî äîñòèãàëî ñâîåãî ïèêà. Îí êàê ðàç áûë óæå äîìà – íà Ñî÷åëüíèê âñåãäà ñîáèðàëàñü óéìà ãîñòåé, è îí áëóæäàë â ýòîé øóìíîé è ïåñòðîé òîëïå, êîìó-òî óëûáàëñÿ ôèðìåííîé ìàëôîåâñêîé óëûáêîé, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà ðàñòîïèòü ëüäû, íî îò êîòîðîé ïî ñïèíå òîãî, êîìó îíà àäðåñîâàëàñü, áåæàëè ìóðàøêè, âûñëóøèâàë äåæóðíûå êîìïëèìåíòû – «Àõ, Ëþöèóñ, ýòî âàø ñûí?! Ìåðëèí, êàê îí âûðîñ! È âûëèòûé âû, ïðîñòî êîïèÿ!» - è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûå íàìåêè – «Òâîé ñûí óæå ñîâñåì âçðîñëûé, Ëþöèóñ. Ïîéäåò ïî ñòîïàì îòöà, íå òàê ëè» - è äâóñìûñëåííàÿ óñìåøå÷êà, è îäíà ðóêà êàê áû íåâçíà÷àé êàñàåòñÿ äðóãîé òàì, ãäå… 

_Ðàíüøå îáõîäèëîñü êàê-òî áåç ýòèõ íàìåêîâ. Íó äà, ðàíüøå Ëîðä… òüôó, Âîëäåìîðò åùå íå âûëåç èç ìîãèëû èëè ãäå îí òàì âàëÿëñÿ… À âîò ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû…_

Âîêðóã áûëî ìíîæåñòâî ëþäåé – íî îí áûë îäèí, îäèí è íèêîìó íå íóæåí, äàæå ìàòåðè, äàæå îòöó, äëÿ êîòîðîãî îí áûë ÷åì-òî âðîäå âûãîäíîãî âëîæåíèÿ êàïèòàëà, êàêîãî-íèáóäü àëìàçà… èëè íåò, ñêîðåå ëîøàäè. Äà, òî÷íî: ïîðîäèñòîãî ñêàêîâîãî êîíÿ, êîòîðîãî íàäî õîëèòü è ëåëåÿòü, êîðìèòü îòáîðíûì çåðíîì, ÷èñòèòü óòðîì è âå÷åðîì, äåðæàòü â ëó÷øåì ñòîéëå… è, êîíå÷íî, äðåññèðîâàòü, ãðîìêî ùåëêàÿ êíóòîì. Î, åãî õîðîøî âûäðåññèðîâàëè – îí õîäèë è óëûáàëñÿ, èñïðàâíî âûïîëíÿÿ ðîëü íàñëåäíèêà, êîòîðóþ îòðàáîòàë íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî èñïîëíÿë íà àâòîìàòå, íå äóìàÿ, è íå ñáèëñÿ äàæå â òî, ïîñëåäíåå Ðîæäåñòâî äîìà, êîãäà èõ ïî÷òèë ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì Âîëäåìîðò… À ïîòîì, êîãäà ìóæ÷èíû óõîäèëè â êóðèòåëüíóþ, ÷òîáû ïîáåñåäîâàòü «áåç íàøèõ î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ, íî ãëóïûõ æåíóøåê» çà ñòàêàí÷èêîì áðåíäè è ñèãàðîé, à äàìû ñîáèðàëèñü â êðóæêè è ïðèíèìàëèñü îáñóæäàòü íàðÿäû äðóã äðóãà è òî, ÷òî «íàø Ëîðä, êîíå÷íî, âåëèêèé ìàã, íî ñðàçó âèäíî, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íèì íåò æåíùèíû, âû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðèòå íà ýòè ðèòóàëüíûå êîñòþìû Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, ÷åðíûé – ýòî î÷åíü ýëåãàíòíî è ñèìâîëè÷íî, íî íåóæåëè íåëüçÿ ñäåëàòü èõ ÷óòü ïîèçÿùíåå, âåäü â ýòîì ìåøêå ñîâåðøåííî íå âèäíà ôèãóðà, íó, âàì ëè íà ýòî æàëîâàòüñÿ, ìèëî÷êà, íà ÷òî ýòî âû íàìåêàåòå, äîðîãóøà, àõ, íè íà ÷òî, ÷òî âû, ÿ èìåëà â âèäó, ÷òî âàøó ôèãóðó äàæå â ìåøêå âèäíî, íó-íó…», Äðàêî ïîäíèìàëñÿ ê ñåáå â ñïàëüíþ è ïîäîëãó ëåæàë â òåìíîòå, ãëÿäÿ â ïóñòîòó è ñæèìàÿ â êóëàêå çàêóòàííîå â çàìøó ëåçâèå, è äóìàë î òîì, êàê íåíàâèäèò èõ âñåõ, è ýòîò îñîáíÿê, è ýòîò ìèð, à áîëüøå âñåãî – ñåáÿ… Îò ìûñëåé áûëî áîëüíî, íî ýòî áûëà íå òà áîëü, è â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí âûòÿãèâàë ëåçâèå è, çàêóñèâ ãóáó òàì, ãäå ïîä íåæíîé êîæåé áûë òâåðäûé ðóá÷èê, ìåäëåííî ïðîâîäèë ëåçâèåì ïî ïàëüöàì, è ïðèõîäèëà íóæíàÿ, ïðàâèëüíàÿ áîëü, è îí íàêîíåö çàñûïàë, åäâà óñïåâ ïðîáîðìîòàòü çàæèâëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Íî ãëàçà åãî âñåãäà îñòàâàëèñü ñóõèìè.

_Ïîòîìó ÷òî Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò._

Íî ýòî Ðîæäåñòâî áûëî õóæå âñåõ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî îíî áóäåò õóæå ïðåæíèõ, åùå ëåòîì, êîãäà òîð÷àë â ýòîì ïðîêëÿòîì ìàããëîâñêîì äåòäîìå, êóäà åãî çàïèõíóë Äàìáëäîð  – ÿêîáû òàì îí áóäåò â áåçîïàñíîñòè îò ìåñòè ñîðàòíèêîâ Ëîðäà èëè òåõ ìàãîâ,  ÷üè ðîäíûå ïàëè â áèòâå çà Ñâåò - â êîìïàíèè åùå äåñÿòêà äåòåé Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, êîòîðûå íåíàâèäåëè åãî çà òî, ÷òî åãî îòåö áûë ïðàâîé ðóêîé Âîëäåìîðòà, à çíà÷èò, ïðè÷èíîé èõ ñèðîòñòâà. Îíè áûëè òàì âìåñòå – à îí îäèí, è ìàããëîâñêèå äåòè èçäåâàëèñü íàä íèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íè÷åãî íå çíàë îá èõ ìèðå, íå çíàë äàæå, êàê âêëþ÷èòü ýòîò ÷åðòîâ òåëåâèçîð â îáùåé êîìíàòå, è êàê ïîìåíÿòü ñòåðæåíü â øàðèêîâîé ðóêå, è îí ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ ëåæàë ó ñåáÿ íà êðîâàòè, îòâåðíóâøèñü ê ñòåíå, è íåíàâèäåë èõ è ñåáÿ. Ïðèòðîíóòüñÿ îíè ê íåìó áîÿëèñü – îá ýòîì Äàìáëäîð ïîçàáîòèëñÿ, ïîýòîìó îíè òîëüêî ñìåÿëèñü çà åãî ñïèíîé è ãîâîðèëè: «Íó, òû, íåìî÷ü áëåäíàÿ, òû åùå çàïëà÷ü… äåâ-â÷îíêà…» Íî îí íå ïëàêàë.

_Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò_.

Îñåíü áûëà íå ëó÷øå. Ïîëóïóñòîé Ñëèçåðèí, è ñòðàõ è îìåðçåíèå íà ëèöàõ òåõ òðîèõ, êîãî Øëÿïà òóäà îòñîðòèðîâàëà. Çàãîðåëûé è ñ÷àñòëèâûé Ïîòòåð, êîòîðûé ïðîâåë ëåòî ñ îïðàâäàííûì êðåñòíûì – òîò ïîäìèãèâàë åìó èç-çà ñòîëà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, êîãäà Ïîòòåð îáíèìàë Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïîòòåðà òîëüêî ÷òî íå íîñèëè íà ðóêàõ. Åãî æå ïëîòíûì óäóøëèâûì îáëàêîì îêðóæàëî ïðåçðåíèå. Åãî ïðåçèðàëè êàê ñëèçåðèíöà, è êàê ñûíà Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè, è êàê ñûíà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ – çà ïîñëåäíåå îñîáåííî; ïðåçèðàëè âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ òàêèõ æå, êàê îí, ñëèçåðèíöåâ è äåòåé Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Íèêòî íå ñàäèëñÿ ñ íèì ðÿäîì íè íà óðîêàõ, íè çà åäîé. Î êâèääè÷å, êîíå÷íî, ïðèøëîñü çàáûòü. Æàëü, åìó íðàâèëîñü ëåòàòü, íðàâèëîñü îùóùåíèå âåòðà, ðàññòóïàþùåãîñÿ ïåðåä íèì, íðàâèëàñü òà íåäîñòèæèìàÿ íà çåìëå ëåãêîñòü è ëîâêîñòü, êîòîðóþ îí îáðåòàë â âîçäóõå, íðàâèëîñü òî, êàê ùåêîòàë ëàäîíü êðûëûøêàìè òðåïûõàþùèéñÿ ïîéìàííûé ñíèò÷. Íî êîìàíäà, íàïîëîâèíó ñôîðìèðîâàííàÿ çàíîâî, è áëèçêî ê ñåáå åãî íå ïîäïóñêàëà (õîòÿ Íèìáóñàìè íå ïîáðåçãîâàëà). Âïðî÷åì, åãî ýòî óñòðàèâàëî: îí íåíàâèäåë èõ âñåõ. È ñåáÿ, êîíå÷íî, òîæå. Îí çàáèë íà óðîêè. Îí íå ìîã ñîâåðøèòü ïðîñòåéøèå òðàíñôèãóðàöèè…

_Ê ÷åðòó Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè!_

… çàáûâàë çíàêîìûå ñ ïåðâîãî êóðñà çàêëèíàíèÿ…

_Ê ÷åðòó Çàêëèíàíèÿ!_

… ïðèíöèïèàëüíî íå ó÷èë èñòîðèþ…

_Ê ÷åðòó Èñòîðèþ!_

… ïîïðîñòó íå ÿâëÿëñÿ íà Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ…

_Ê ÷åðòó Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ!_

… ðàç çà ðàçîì ñðûâàë Ëþïèíó óðîêè Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ…

_Ê ÷åðòó Çàùèòó!_

… è âçðûâàë îäíî çåëüå çà äðóãèì, êàê áóäòî õîòåë ýêñïåðèìåíòàëüíûì ïóòåì âûÿñíèòü, êàêóþ ñàìóþ íåäîâîëüíóþ ãðèìàñó ìîæåò ñêîð÷èòü Ñíåéï.

_Ê ÷åðòó Çåëüåâàðåíèå! È ïëåâàë ÿ íà Ñíåéïà!_

Âîò òóò îí ñîâðàë. Íà Ñíåéïà åìó áûëî îòíþäü íå ïëåâàòü. Õîòÿ Äðàêî î÷åíü íå õîòåëîñü â ýòîì ñåáå ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ. Îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë ïðîäîëæàòü ðàçìûøëÿòü î òîì, êàêîå îí íè÷òîæåñòâî è êàê îí èõ âñåõ íåíàâèäèò. Ýòî áûëî ëó÷øå, ÷åì äóìàòü î òîì, íàïðèìåð, ÷òî çåëüÿ îí âçðûâàåò íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûçâàòü íåäîâîëüñòâî ó÷èòåëÿ, à ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü îòðàáîòêó è â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îêàçàòüñÿ íàåäèíå ñ ýòèì ìðà÷íûì, âûñîêèì è õóäûì ÷åëîâåêîì, ÷òîáû, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä êîòëîì, óñèëåííî íà÷èùàÿ åãî çóáíîé ùåòêîé, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè áðîñèòü êîðîòêèé âçãëÿä òóäà, ãäå îí ñèäåë çà ñâîèì ïèñüìåííûì ñòîëîì, çà êîòîðîì àêêóðàòíî ðàçëîæåíû áóìàãè, è, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ñìîòðèò â åãî ñòîðîíó, ñëåäèòü, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, êàê îí ïðîñìàòðèâàåò îäíî äëèííîå ýññå çà äðóãèì, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïðîòÿãèâàåò äëèííîïàëóþ ðóêó ê áåëîìó ïåðó è ÷òî-òî ïîä÷åðêèâàåò…

_Ó íåãî ïàëüöû òîíêèå, è óçêàÿ êèñòü, êàê ó æåíùèíû, íî ñîâåðøåííî ìóæñêàÿ, ñèëüíàÿ, íåðâíàÿ… è äëèííûå ãóñòûå ðåñíèöû – îò íèõ ÷åðíûå òåíè ëîæàòñÿ íà ùåêè… è åùå îäíà ïðÿäêà âñå âðåìÿ ïàäàåò íà ùåêó è ùåêî÷åò óãîëîê ðòà, âñå âðåìÿ îäíà è òà æå, ÿ çàìåòèë, è îí ðàçäðàæåííî ñäóâàåò åå, à îíà âñå ðàâíî ùåêî÷åò… ×òî çà ÷óøü!!!_

Íåò, ýòî áûëà ñëèøêîì… _íå òàêàÿ_ òåìà äëÿ ðàçäóìèé. Ëó÷øå, _ïðèâû÷íåå_ áûëî äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî âîò ñåãîäíÿ – Ñî÷åëüíèê, è ãîä íàçàä îí òàíöåâàë íà öûïî÷êàõ âîêðóã Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà â ôàìèëüíîì îñîáíÿêå, âåñü â øåëêó è áàðõàòå, è ðÿäîì òàê æå òàíöåâàë îòåö, òîæå â øåëêó è áàðõàòå, è ìàòü, òîæå â øåëêó è áàðõàòå è ïîáðÿêóøêàõ ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã, è âñå îñòàëüíûå, òîæå â øåëêó è áàðõàòå è ïîáðÿêóøêàõ… À âîò òåïåðü Ëîðä ëåæèò íàêîíåö â ìîãèëå, çàïå÷àòàííîé äëÿ âåðíîñòè äåñÿòêîì óáîéíûõ çàêëÿòèé, à â ðàçâàëèíàõ îñîáíÿêà, ãäå ãðåìåëà Ïîñëåäíÿÿ Áèòâà, ïèðóþò ëåòó÷èå ìûøè äà åùå, ìîæåò, ïàðà-òðîéêà ïðèçðàêîâ, à îòöà ðàçîðâàëî íà êëî÷êè ñðàçó òðåìÿ íåñî÷åòàåìûìè çàêëÿòèÿìè, à ìàòü â Àçêàáàíå, òàì õîòü è íåò óæå äåìåíòîðîâ, íî òîæå íåñëàäêî, à âñå îñòàëüíûå ëèáî ëèáî òàì, ãäå îòåö, ëèáî òàì, ãäå ìàòü, áåç øåëêà-áàðõàòà-ïîáðÿêóøåê, à îí âîò – çäåñü. Ëåæèò íà êðîâàòè, óñòàâÿñü â çåëåíûé êóïîë áàëäàõèíà, òàê è íå äîñòàâ «ñíîòâîðíîå», è äóìàåò, à çà îêíîì çàíèìàåòñÿ ðàññâåò… Ðîæäåñòâî. Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, êîãäà óòðîì îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, ïåðåä åãî êðîâàòüþ ëåæàëà ãðóäà ïîäàðêîâ…

_ß äàæå íå âñå ðàçâåðíóë, ó ìåíÿ è òàê âñå áûëî, ìíå íè â ÷åì íå îòêàçûâàëè, ÷òî êàñàëîñü áàðàõëà, ìàòü ïîíèìàëà, ñàìà áûëà áàðàõîëüùèöà, êàê îíà òàì â Àçêàáàíå áåç ñâîèõ áåçäåëóøåê? – à îòöó áûëî âñå ðàâíî, èõ äåíåã õâàòèëî áû íà ñòî ñåìåé, è åùå áû îñòàëîñü äëÿ Ïîòòåðà… ÿ òîãäà ðàçâåðíóë òîëüêî òå, ÷òî îò îòöà è îò ìàòåðè, ÷òîáû çíàòü, çà ÷òî áëàãîäàðèòü, à îñòàëüíûå îòâîëîê ïîòîì â øêîëó, îòäàë ýòèì äâóì, Êðýááó ñ Ãîéëîì. Ãîéë ñäîõ âìåñòå ñ ïàïî÷êîé, à Êðýáá çäåñü, ñî ìíîé äàæå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò… ñâîëî÷ü._

À â ýòîì ãîäó åìó, íàâåðíîå, ïîäàðêîâ è íå äîæäàòüñÿ… îò êîãî? À, êîìó îíè íóæíû… Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è, ñàì íå çíàÿ çà÷åì, ïðèïîäíÿë êðàé ïîëîãà. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, ó êðîâàòè ëåæàëè ñâåðòêè. Îí îãëÿäåëñÿ: åãî îäíîêóðñíè÷êè âïîëíå ìîãëè áû òàê ïîäøóòèòü… õîòÿ íåò, òîãäà áûë áû îäèí ñâåðòîê, à òóò ñðàçó… ñêîëüêî? – ðàç, äâà… è êàêîå-òî ïèñüìî. 

_Ñòðàííî. Íåò, íå õâàòèò èì ìîçãîâ íà òàêóþ ìàñêèðîâêó… íî òîãäà – êòî? Êîìó ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó ïîçäðàâèòü ñ Ðîæäåñòâîì Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, Ìàëôîÿ-èçãîÿ? Íåò, òóò ÷òî-òî íå÷èñòî…_

Äðàêî òîðîïëèâî ïîäíÿë ïîäàðêè è ñíîâà çàäåðíóë ïîëîã. Òàê, ÷òî òóò ó íàñ? Âîò ýòîò, ñ áåçâêóñíûì áàíòîì… 

_Ìååðëèí!_

Óèçëè. Ìàìàøà Óèçëè, «êðîëü÷èõà», êàê åå îòåö íàçûâàë… Ñâèòåð ðó÷íîé âÿçêè, ðàçìåðà íà òðè áîëüøå, ÷åì íàäî… 

_…îíà ÷òî, äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ ñëîí…_

… àáñîëþòíàÿ áåçâêóñèöà, è øåðñòü êîëþ÷àÿ… Äðàêî îò÷åãî-òî ñòàëî ñòûäíî è åùå – êàê-òî ãîðÿ÷î… êàê áóäòî íàïèëñÿ ãîðÿ÷åãî, íî íå îáæèãàþùåãî, ïðîñòî ãîðÿ÷åãî ÷àþ. ×óâñòâî áûëî íåïðèâû÷íûì. ×òîáû ïðîãíàòü åãî, Äðàêî îòëîæèë â ñòîðîíó ñâèòåð è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê äðóãîìó ïîäàðêó. Íà îùóïü – âðîäå áû êîðîáêà, çàâåðíóòàÿ â çåëåíóþ áóìàãó ñ òîíêèìè çîëîòûìè ïîëîñêàìè… Äðàêî ïîèñêàë êðàé óïàêîâêè, íå íàøåë – çíà÷èò, â ìàãàçèíå çàïàêîâûâàëè… Ïîäóìàâ, äîñòàë ëåçâèå, àêêóðàòíî ïðîâåë ïî óãëó… Ïîäàðîê íåîæèäàííî âñïóõ è âçîðâàëñÿ åìó â ëèöî æåëòûì âîíþ÷èì ãíîåì. Êîæó æóòêî çàùèïàëî. 

_×òî æ, ÿ íå îøèáñÿ â ñëèçåðèíöàõ…_

Äðÿíü âñå åùå õëåñòàëà èç êîðîáêè, íî Äðàêî âûâåðíóëñÿ èç ïîñòåëè íà ïîë è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîòåðåòü ëèöî êðàåì ïîëîãà. Ãëàçà îí îòêðûòü ñìîã, íî êîæó ùèïàëî âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå, íà ðóêàõ âçäóâàëèñü ìåðçêîãî âèäà âîëäûðè. Òàêóþ æå ïîñûëî÷êó, ïîìíèòñÿ, ïîëó÷èëà Ãðåéíæåð íà ÷åòâåðòîì êóðñå… Îí íàùóïàë ïàëî÷êó, óêàçàë íà ñâîþ ðóêó è ïðîøåïòàë çàêëèíàíèå. Ïàëî÷êà âûïëþíóëà ïó÷îê îðàíæåâûõ èñêð è ïðåâðàòèëàñü â çäîðîâåííîãî òðÿïè÷íîãî ïóïñà ñ ôàðôîðîâîé ãîëîâîé. Äðàêî òèõî çàøèïåë; íà ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè çàøåâåëèëèñü. Ùèïàëî óæå íåâûíîñèìî, è Äðàêî, íå âûäåðæàâ, ñõâàòèë ìàíòèþ è áðîñèëñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Âñëåä åìó ðàçäàëîñü ñîííîå áóð÷àíèå, ñìåíèâøååñÿ çëîðàäíûì ñìåõîì.

_Íå îæèäàëè, ÷òî ÿ òàê ðàíî ïðîñíóñü? Íå îæèäàëè, ñâîëî÷è… ãàäû… ãàäû…_

Óæå â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, êîãäà ðàçáóæåííàÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè êâîõòàëà âîêðóã íåãî, êàê íàñåäêà, è ïûòàëàñü âûÿñíèòü, êòî ýòî ñäåëàë, à îí îòìàë÷èâàëñÿ (âñå ðàâíî íå ïîìîæåò, òîëüêî õóæå áóäåò), îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî òàê è íå îòêðûë ïèñüìî, òåïåðü íåèñïðàâèìî çàãóáëåííîå, çàëèòîå ãíîéíîé äðÿíüþ âìåñòå ñ äóðàöêèì ñâèòåðîì Óèçëè… Ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè ó Äðàêî îò÷åãî-òî çàùèïàëî â íîñó è â ãëàçàõ, õîòÿ íå ùèïàëî äàæå îò «ïîäàðî÷êà».

_Öûö! Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò!_

Íà çàâòðàê îí, êîíå÷íî, îïîçäàë. Ñàäÿñü íà ñâîå ìåñòî, íà ñàìîì êîíöå ñòîëà Ñëèçåðèí, îí ñëûøàë, êàê ïåðåøåïòûâàþòñÿ è ïåðåõèõèêèâàþòñÿ åãî ÷åðòîâû îäíîêóðñíè÷êè. Èõ îí ãîðäî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë. À âîò âçãëÿä, áóðàâèâøèé åãî, êàê òîëüêî îí âîøåë â Çàë, èãíîðèðîâàòü áûëî ñëîæíî.

_Ñíåéï. ×òî åìó îò ìåíÿ íàäî?_

Âçãëÿä, êàê íè ñòðàííî, áûë íå èç òåõ, ïðîíçèòåëüíî-ñâåðëÿùèõ, êîòîðûìè Ñíåéï èíîãäà íàãðàæäàë áåçäàðåé âðîäå Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Îò ýòîãî âçãëÿäà Äðàêî ñòàíîâèëîñü òåïëî è êàê-òî… î÷åíü õîðîøî. Îí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà, è òîò íåìåäëåííî óòêíóëñÿ â ñâîþ òàðåëêó. Ñðàçó ñòàëî õîëîäíåå. Íî êàê òîëüêî Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ, òåïëî âåðíóëîñü, è îò ýòîãî åãî íåíàâèñòü è ïðåçðåíèå ê ñåáå ñòàëè êàê-òî ñúåæèâàòüñÿ… íå òî ÷òîáû îíè ñòàëè ìàëåíüêèìè è íåçàìåòíûìè è èñ÷åçëè, íî ïåðåñòàëè çàêðûâàòü ñîáîé âåñü ìèð, îñâîáîäèâ ìåñòî äëÿ òåïëîãî âçãëÿäà ÷åðíûõ ãëàç è èõ îáëàäàòåëÿ. 

_Ýò-òî ÷òî åùå çà íîâîñòè?_

Îùóùåíèå áûëî íîâûì è ïðèÿòíûì, êàê òîãäà, êîãäà îí íàáëþäàë çà Ñíåéïîì, ïîêà äðàèë êîòëû, òîëüêî åùå ïðèÿòíåå. È íåîæèäàííî îí âñïîìíèë, ÷òî óæå íå ðàç ÷óâñòâîâàë òî æå ñàìîå, êàê ðàç ýòîé îñåíüþ, âîò ýòî ëàñêîâîå òåïëî, íî òå ìîìåíòû áûëè ñëèøêîì êîðîòêèìè, è ñëèøêîì ïëîòíî îêðóæåíû íåíàâèñòüþ è ïðåçðåíèåì, ÷òîáû îò÷åòëèâî îòïå÷àòàòüñÿ â ïàìÿòè. 

_Íåóæåëè…_

Ìûñëü ìåëüêíóëà ïî êðàþ ñîçíàíèÿ è ãäå-òî òàì çàêðåïèëàñü, íî Äðàêî íå ñìîã äàæå åå ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü, îí ïî÷åìó-òî áîÿëñÿ ÷åòêîé ôîðìóëèðîâêè èìåííî ýòîé ìûñëè. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ ê óæå çíàêîìûì è ïðèâû÷íûì, íî îíè òîæå ñâåðíóëè êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó,  ïîïåòëÿëè íåìíîãî è âûêàòèëèñü ê òîìó, ÷òî âîò ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì ãëàç, êàêîå ñåé÷àñ Äðàêî âèäåë ó Ñíåéïà (åñëè ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî êðàåì ãëàçà è ñêâîçü âûáèâøóþñÿ ïðÿäêó, òî îí íå çàìåòèò, ÷òî íà íåãî ñìîòðÿò…), îí ñàì ãëÿäåë íà íåãî íà îòðàáîòêàõ, è íà óðîêàõ, óêðàäêîé, ïîêà òîò ñòîÿë, îïåðøèñü íà êðàé ñòîëà, è íåäîâîëüíî íàáëþäàë çà íåóìåõàìè ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè è òàêèìè æå íåóìåõàìè ñëèçåðèíöàìè, è ïîêà íå âçðûâàëñÿ êîòåë Äðàêî, ãàðàíòèðóÿ åìó åùå îäèí âå÷åð â êîìíàòå íàåäèíå ñî Ñíåéïîì.

_Íó, òû åùå ñêàæè, ÷òî òû â Ñíåéïà…_

Ìûñëü íåîæèäàííî ïðèêàòèëàñü ñ êðàÿ ñîçíàíèÿ â öåíòð, è âñïûõíóëà ñîëíöåì èç-çà òó÷, è ñôîðìóëèðîâàëàñü. 

_ß ëþáëþ Ñíåéïà. Íå âëþáëåí, à èìåííî ëþáëþ._

Äðàêî âñêèíóë ãîëîâó è, çàáûâ ïðî âñå, óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà. Òîò íå óñïåë îòâåñòè ãëàçà, à êîãäà óâèäåë, _÷òî_ ñâåòèòñÿ âî âçãëÿäå Äðàêî…

_È îí ìåíÿ – òîæå._

Îí ÿñíî âèäåë ýòî â ÷åðíûõ, òåïëûõ, áàðõàòíûõ ãëàçàõ, êîòîðûå ÷åðåç âåñü çàë ñêàçàëè åìó: «Äðàêî, ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ.»È åùå îí âñïîìíèë ïî÷åðê íà òîì êîíâåðòå, êîòîðûé íå óñïåë îòêðûòü, ïî÷åðê, óâèäåííûé ìåëüêîì, íî çíàêîìûé, òåïåðü îí ýòî ïîíÿë, è äîãàäàëñÿ, î ÷åì ãîâîðèëîñü â ïèñüìå – òî æå ñàìîå øåïòàëè åìó ÷åðíûå ãëàçà. È îò ýòîãî åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå òåïëåå è òåïëåå, à íåíàâèñòü è ïðåçðåíèå ñæèìàëèñü è êîð÷èëèñü, ïîêà íå èñ÷åçëè ñîâñåì, è ñòàëî òàê ëåãêî…

_ß ëþáëþ… ìåíÿ ëþáÿò…ÎÍ  ëþáèò…_

Ãëàãîë «ëþáèòü» âñåãäà áûë äëÿ Äðàêî ïóñòûì çâóêîì, êîòîðûé âñå âîêðóã ñêëîíÿëè íà âñå ëàäû, íî ñåé÷àñ, â ýòó ñàìóþ ìèíóòó, îí íàïîëíÿëñÿ çíà÷åíèåì, ëàñêîâûì, ìÿãêèì ñèÿíèåì, è îò ýòîãî áûëî õîðîøî, òàê õîðîøî… Äðàêî ïåðåñòàë çàìå÷àòü ÷òî-ëèáî âîêðóã, îí íå çíàë, ÷òî ïî ëèöó åãî  ðàñïîëçëàñü øèðîêàÿ è ñîâñåì íå ìàëôîåâñêàÿ óëûáêà, îí âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå çíàë è íå õîòåë çíàòü, êðîìå âîò ýòèõ ãëàç è ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ çíà÷åíèÿ äàâíî èçâåñòíîãî ñëîâà… 

Ðåçêèé òîë÷îê âûâåë åãî èç ýòîãî áëàæåííîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Îí ìîðãíóë, îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë óõìûëÿþùóþñÿ ðîæó Êðýááà. Òîò ïðîêâàêàë ÷òî-òî âðîäå «íó êàê, ïîíðàâèëñÿ ïîäàðî÷åê?», íî Äðàêî íå ñëóøàë. Îí ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó – êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êàê Ñíåéï ðàñêëàíèâàåòñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì è íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ê âûõîäó. Ó Äðàêî âíóòðè ÷òî-òî îáîðâàëîñü, è ñúåæèâøèåñÿ ïðåçðåíèå è íåíàâèñòü âíîâü ïðîêëþíóëèñü ðîñòêîì ðåïåéíèêà èç çåìëè.

_×òî? Íåò! Ïîêàçàëîñü? Íåóæåëè… ïîêàçàëîñü…_

Íå ìîãëî, íå ìîãëî åìó ïîêàçàòüñÿ, ïî÷óäèòüñÿ, ïîìåðåùèòüñÿ òî òåïëî â ÷åðíûõ áàðõàòíûõ ãëàçàõ! Íå-ìîã-ëî! Äðàêî ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, îòïèõíóâ Êðýááà, è êèíóëñÿ ê äâåðÿì. È ãäå åãî òåïåðü èñêàòü? Â ïîäçåìåëüå? Â êëàññå? Ïåðâûé óðîê êàê ðàç ó ñåäüìîãî êóðñà Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ñëèçåðèíà… íåò, íåëüçÿ, íàäî ðàíüøå… ïî äîðîãå… Ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàÿ, Äðàêî ñâåðíóë çà óãîë – è óòêíóëñÿ â êîãî-òî òåïëîãî è ÷åðíîãî… è ïðÿíûé çàïàõ òðàâ…

_Îí…_

Îïàñëèâî, ñëîâíî çâåðåê, Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó – è áàðõàòíûå ãëàçà ñíîâà îêóòàëè åãî òåïëîì è ñèÿíèåì. Óçêèå ëàäîíè îñòîðîæíî ëåãëè íà ïëå÷è, áóäòî áîÿëèñü, ÷òî îí èõ ñòðÿõíåò. Îí, êîíå÷íî, íå ñòðÿõíóë, è òîãäà ëàäîíè, íàáðàâøèñü ñìåëîñòè, ñêîëüçíóëè: îäíà - âíèç, ê òàëèè, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åãî áëèæå, äðóãàÿ – ââåðõ, ê çàòûëêó, çàðûëàñü â ïóøèñòûå ñåðåáðèñòûå âîëîñû… Äðàêî îêóíóëñÿ â ëàñêîâûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, êàê â ïîëóäåííûé ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, íà ëèöå ó íåãî ñíîâà ïîÿâèëàñü óëûáêà, ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ, íåìíîãî çàñòåí÷èâàÿ, îí óñëûøàë ñâîå èìÿ – îíî âñåãäà êàçàëîñü åìó ñóõèì è æåñòêèì, íî ñåé÷àñ ïðîçâó÷àëî ìÿãêî è ëåãêî, êàê ïóõ, è òàêèì æå ëåãêèì è íåæíûì áûëî äûõàíèå, êîñíóâøååñÿ åãî óëûáàþùèõñÿ ãóá…

_Òàê íå áûâàåò. Òàê – õîðîøî – íå – áûâàåò… îõ!_

- ×òî ñ òîáîé, Äðàêî? – íåîæèäàííî âñòðåâîæåíî ñïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð, ñëåãêà îòñòðàíÿÿñü, è Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïî åãî ëèöó êàòÿòñÿ áûñòðî îñòûâàþùèå êàïëè, ñîëåíûå, îñòàâëÿþùèå ìîêðûå äîðîæêè…

_ß ïëà÷ó… Íî Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò! _

Íî òîíêèå ïàëüöû óæå ñòèðàëè ñ åãî ùåê âëàæíûå ïîëîñêè, à êîãäà ê íèì ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ëàñêîâûå ãóáû, êîòîðûå âîçäóøíûìè ïîöåëóÿìè ñîáèðàëè ñëåçû ñ åãî ùåê, øåï÷à ÷òî-òî î÷åíü-î÷åíü íåæíîå, è îò ýòîãî ñòàíîâèëîñü î÷åíü-î÷åíü ëåãêî, è âíóòðè, â ãðóäè, áóäòî ÷òî-òî ðàñêðûâàëîñü, áóäòî ðàñõîäèëèñü æåëåçíûå êîëüöà, â êîòîðûå îòåö çàêîâàë åãî äóøó, êàê â ñòàðîé ìàããëîâñêîé ñêàçêå, êîòîðóþ ðàññêàçûâàëà åìó íÿíÿ-äîìîâàÿ, ðàñòèðàÿ âèñêè ìÿòîé è ìåëèññîé…

_Ìàëôîè íå ïëà÷óò… Ìåðëèí, äà êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà! Ê ÷åðòó Ìàëôîåâ è èõ ðîäîâûå ïðèíöèïû…_

È Äðàêî ïðèæàëñÿ ùåêîé ê øåðøàâîìó ÷åðíîìó ñþðòóêó ïðîôåññîðà è çàïëàêàë, âñõëèïûâàÿ è øìûãàÿ íîñîì, êàê ðåáåíîê. Åãî ïîäõâàòèëè íà ðóêè è êóäà-òî ïîíåñëè, íî îí äàæå íå îòêðûë ãëàç, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå âðåìÿ  ÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå òåïëûé âçãëÿä. Åãî óëîæèëè íà ÷òî-òî ìÿãêîå, è îáíÿëè, è óêà÷èâàëè, è ãîëîñ øåïòàë ÷òî-òî – îí íå âñëóøèâàëñÿ, òîëüêî âïèòûâàë òåïëî, òàêîå æå, ÷òî è âî âçãëÿäå, è ïëàêàë, ïîêà íå âûïëàêàë âñå, ÷òî íàêîïèëîñü, âñå äî êàïåëüêè. Òîãäà îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðîãî òåïåðü, íàâåðíîå, áóäåò íàçûâàòü Ñåâåðóñîì. È óëûáíóëñÿ.

Ïðîôåññîð óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò.


	7. Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî

Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî.

Àâòîð: Saint-Olga (saint-olga@yandex.ru)

Paring: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï/Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13

Æàíð: Romance/Angst

Èç öèêëà «Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå èñòîðèè»

Summary: Ðîæäåñòâî – âðåìÿ, êîãäà ñêàçêè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ïðàâäîé…

Disclaimer: Âñå óçíàâàåìîå ïðèíàäëåæèò Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã.

Åñëè âû õîòèòå ðàçìåñòèòü ýòîò ðàññêàç íà ñâîåì ñàéòå, ñâÿæèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñî ìíîé.

_«Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî. Íåñêîëüêî ðàñòÿíóâøèõñÿ ìãíîâåíèé èñïóãà, îäèí óêóñ, âñïûøêà áîëè, ïîâòîðÿþùàÿñÿ ðàç çà ðàçîì, èç ìåñÿöà â ìåñÿö – è íà ïëîñêîé ìàñêå ëóíû ïðîñòóïèëè ÿñíûå ÷åðòû, è ñòîëü æå ÿñíûì ñåðåáðîì ïåðî ëóííîãî ëó÷à íàïèñàëî â äóøå ñëîâà êëÿòâû, êîòîðûå ÿ ïðîèçíåñ, íå ïîíèìàÿ èõ ñìûñëà, íå çíàÿ, êàê îòêàçàòüñÿ, è ïîäïèñàë êðîâüþ, ñâîåé è ÷óæîé – è ñòàë ïðèíàäëåæàòü Åé, öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ. Ñòàë… êåì?»_

Êîãòè öîêàþò ïî äåðåâÿííîìó ïîëó. Çâåðü áåãàåò èç óãëà â óãîë, ñ áåññìûñëåííîé îáðå÷åííîñòüþ âñëóøèâàÿñü â çâóê ñîáñòâåííûõ øàãîâ, â ñêðèï ñòàðûõ ðàññîõøèõñÿ ïîëîâèö, â ïîòðåñêèâàíèå êðûøè, ñëåãêà ïðîñåäàþùåé ïîä ñíåãîì. Íåò, íå çâåðü – ÷åëîâåê, çàòî÷åííûé â òåëî íà ÷åòûðåõ íîãàõ, ïîêðûòîå ðîñêîøíîé ãóñòîé øåðñòüþ… Èëè âñå-òàêè çâåðü?

_«Âîëê. Õóæå, ÷åì âîëê – îáîðîòåíü, îäåðæèìûé æàæäîé êðîâè. Âîëê óáèâàåò, ÷òîáû åñòü, ÷òîáû æèòü. Îáîðîòåíü – ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü óãàñàþùèé âñõðèï æåðòâû, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê áüåò â í¸áî êðîâü èç ðàçîðâàííûõ àðòåðèé, êàê ïëîòíàÿ óïðóãàÿ ñòðóÿ ñëàáååò… îêóíóòü îñêàëåííóþ ìîðäó â àëóþ êðîâü, îòîðâàòü êóñîê ïëîòè, èñõîäÿùåé ïàðîì, åùå æèâîé – è äàëüøå, èñêàòü äðóãîå òåïëîå è æèâîå, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü õîëîäíûì è ìåðòâûì, ÷òîáû íàñëàäèòüñÿ àãîíèåé æåðòâû…» _

Íåîæèäàííî îñòàíîâèâøèñü, âîëê ñåêóíäó ñìîòðèò êóäà-òî ïåðåä ñîáîé è ëîæèòñÿ òàì, ãäå ñòîÿë, ìåäëåííî è òÿæåëî. Ïðèêðûâàåò ãëàçà, íå ïî-çâåðèíîìó ñèíèå, âçäûõàåò. Ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè. Ïðÿäàåò óõîì, îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü õîëîäíîãî êàìèíà. Íà êàìèíå, ïîä êàìèííîé äîñêîé, íåóìåñòíî óþòíîé â ìðà÷íîé òåìíîé êîìíàòå ãèðëÿíäîé ðàçâåøàíû ðàçíîöâåòíûå íîñêè.

_«Ðîæäåñòâî. Êàê íåóäà÷íî ïîëó÷èëîñü… ïåðâîå Ðîæäåñòâî áåç ÷åðíîé óãðîçû – è ïîëíîëóíèå… Êàê òàì ñåé÷àñ, â Õîãâàðòñå? Îäèí ñòîë â ñåðåäèíå Áîëüøîãî çàëà, è âñå ñèäÿò âïåðåìåøêó – ó÷åíèêè, ó÷èòåëÿ… Ñèðèóñ, íàâåðíîå, ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè… Äà íåò, îíè æå ïîåõàëè äîìîé, â òîò ñëàâíûé äîìèê ïîä Ëîíäîíîì. «Ðåìóñ, ìû ïðèäåì ê òåáå íà Ðîæäåñòâî» - «Íå ñòîèò, Ñèðè, ïîáóäü ëó÷øå ñ Ãàððè, óñòðîé åìó íàñòîÿùèé ïðàçäíèê…»  Îíè òàê ðàäû, ÷òî ìîãóò áûòü âìåñòå – ñòðàííî, ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó Ñèðè íåò îòöîâñêîé æèëêè, íå òîò ó íåãî õàðàêòåð…Íî ÿ ïëîõî ðàçáèðàþñü â ëþäÿõ. Äæåéìñ, òîò âñåãäà ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ó ÷åëîâåêà çà äóøîé… íå çðÿ æå îí âûáðàë Ñèðè â êðåñòíûå ñûíó… Õîòÿ âûáîðà-òî îñîáîãî íå áûëî – íå ìåíÿ æå… îáîðîòíÿ. È íå Ïåòòèãðþ… êñòàòè, ïî÷åìó Äæåéìñ åãî íå ðàñêóñèë? Êòî çíàåò…» _

Âîëê òèõîíüêî ñêóëèò, ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íàáîê, è, îòâåðíóâøèñü îò êàìèíà, ïîäáåãàåò ê îêíó. Ñòàâíè çàêðûòû, íî â íèõ øèðîêèå ùåëè, è ñèíå-ñåðåáðÿíûå ïîëîñû ëåæàò íà ïîëó. Âîëê çàäèðàåò ãîëîâó, ïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà çàäíèå ëàïû è óòûêàåòñÿ íîñîì â îäíó èç ùåëåé.

_«Ëóíà. È çâåçäû. Íî çâåçäû – ýòî åðóíäà, ãëàâíîå – ëóíà… ìîÿ êîðîëåâà è ïàëà÷…×èñòûé ëèê, íè ñëåäà êðîâè – Îíà íå ïüåò êðîâü, Îíà ïüåò íàøè äóøè… Êàê Òû ïðåêðàñíà, êîðîëåâà ìîÿ… êàê ÿ Òåáÿ íåíàâèæó…»_

Îäíèì ïðûæêîì âîëê îêàçûâàåòñÿ íà äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû, êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò îêíà, îò ñåðåáðÿíûõ ïîëîñ íà ïîëó, ïîõîæèõ íà ñîáà÷èé êîâðèê. Çàìèðàåò, òÿæåëî äûøà, âûñóíóâ äëèííûé ðîçîâûé ÿçûê, è ñíîâà èäåò ê îêíó, ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî ïðîòèâ âîëè. Øàã… äðóãîé… íà õîëêå òîïîðùèòñÿ ãóñòàÿ øåðñòü… Îò÷àÿííî áëóæäàþùèé ïî ñòîðîíàì âçãëÿä âîëêà ïàäàåò íà ñòîë, ãðóáûé, äåðåâÿííûé, ñ òîëñòûìè íîæêàìè, èçãðûçåííûìè â ùåïêè. Íà êðàþ ñòîëà, òàì, êóäà åãî ïîñòàâèëà íåáðåæíàÿ ðóêà, ïîáëåñêèâàåò ñåðûìè òóñêëûìè èñêðàìè êóáîê.

_«__Wolfsbane__… Ñòåíà èç õðóïêîãî ñòåêëà, óêðûâàþùàÿ ìåíÿ îò Åå âëàñòè. Íåâûíîñèìî ãîðüêîå… à êðîâü òàê ñëàäêà… Íî äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòà ãîðå÷ü ñòîêðàò ñëàùå. Ìîæåò, íå ñòîèëî åãî ñåãîäíÿ ïèòü? Ñòåíû êðåïêè, ïîâûë áû è ïåðåñòàë…Òàê áûëî áû ëó÷øå. Ïðîùå… Íåò, íå ñòîèò ïðî «ïðîùå». Íåëüçÿ äàâàòü âîëþ çâåðþ, ïóñòü âîðî÷àåòñÿ ãäå-òî âíóòðè, íî âûïóñêàòü åãî íåëüçÿ!  È, êðîìå òîãî, çåëüå ïàõíåò øàëôååì…»_

Âîëê, çàáûâ ïðî îêíî è ëóíó çà íèì, çàâîðîæåíî ñìîòðèò  íà êóáîê, ñëåãêà ïîâîäèò íîñîì, ëîâÿ ðàñòâîðèâøèéñÿ â âîçäóõå àðîìàò. Çàïàõ ÷åëîâåêà, ïðèíåñøåãî êóáîê. ×åëîâåêà, ïðèãîòîâèâøåãî çåëüå. ×åëîâåêà…

_«×åëîâåêà. À ÿ – çâåðü. Ðåìóñ, Ðåìóñ, êîãäà æå òû ïåðåñòàíåøü áûòü ãëóïûì ìàëü÷èøêîé,  ìå÷òàþùèì î ÷óäå! Ñêîëüêî ðàç ó òåáÿ çàìèðàëî ñåðäöå, êîãäà ïåðåä íàñòóïëåíèåì Åå íî÷è ñêðèïåëà äâåðü, è íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ îí, ñ äûìÿùèìñÿ êóáêîì? Ñêîëüêî ðàç, áîÿñü ëèøíèé ðàç ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ, êîñíóòüñÿ, âûäàòü ñåáÿ ñëó÷àéíûì æåñòîì, ñëîâîì, âçãëÿäîì, òû ñëåäèë çà åãî îòðàæåíèåì â òåìíîì îêîííîì ñòåêëå, ëèøü êîðîòêî áðîñàÿ «Ñïàñèáî», êîãäà îí ñòàâèë êóáîê íà ñòîë è óõîäèë, ïðÿìîé è ÷åðíûé, êàê áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü… Çðÿ ÿ âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, íàäî áûëî äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî, òàê áûëî áû ïðîùå… ïðîùå… Ïðîêëÿòüå!»_

Ñîðâàâøèñü ñ ìåñòà, âîëê ìå÷åòñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, áåñöåëüíî, òîñêëèâî, íå îò ÿðîñòè, à îò áåçíàäåæíîñòè. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, ñìîòðèò òî íà êóáîê íà ñòîëå, òî íà ëóíó â ùåëÿõ ñòàâåí… òî íà äâåðü.

_«ß íå çàïåð äâåðü. Çâåðþ íå ñäâèíóòü çàñîâ, íå ñêèíóòü êðþê ñ ïåòëè… íî ÿ íå çàïåð äâåðü. Ñåãîäíÿ. Â ïåðâûé ðàç. ß ñäåëàë ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî. Çà÷åì? Íå çíàþ… ß íè ðàçó íå ñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îíè ÷åðíûå… äà, ÷åðíûå…êàê íî÷ü íîâîëóíèÿ…Òàì, çà äâåðüþ, áåëûé ñíåã è íåáî óñûïàíî ñåðåáðîì. À ÿ ëþáëþ ÷åðíûé öâåò… Íî âûáèðàòü íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ.»_

Íåñìåëî, âîëê ïîäõîäèò ê äâåðè. Çàñòûâàåò íà íåñêîëüêî äîëãèõ ìèíóò, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå, íàêîíåö ïðîòÿãèâàåò ëàïó è ëåãîíüêî òîëêàåò. Íè÷åãî. Âîëê îòïðûãèâàåò íà øàã è ñíîâà ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ, êîëåáëåòñÿ, ñíîâà òîëêàåò, óæå ñèëüíåå… Äâåðü ïîääàåòñÿ. Ñêðèïèò íà ïðîðæàâåâøèõ ïåòëÿõ è îòêðûâàåòñÿ, âïóñêàÿ â õèæèíó õîëîä è ñíåæíóþ ñâåæåñòü. Âîëê âçäðàãèâàåò, îòñòóïàåò… ïîòîì, ïîìîòàâ ãîëîâîé, ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîòèñêèâàåòñÿ â ïðîåì.

_«Áåëûì-áåëî… êàê áóäòî Îíà ñòðÿõíóëà èñêðèñòóþ ïóäðó ñ êðóãëîãî ëèöà è óñûïàëà âñþ çåìëþ. Òàê êðàñèâî è ñòðàøíî. Ëóííûé ñâåò õîëîäíûì îäåÿëîì ëåæèò íà çåìëå… çâåçäíûå îáëàêà, îïóñòèâøèåñÿ íà êðîíû äåðåâüåâ… Äàæå ìîå äûõàíèå – áåëûé ïàð, áóäòî íàïîìèíàíèå, ÷òî êàæäûé ìîé âçäîõ ïðèíàäëåæèò Åé…»_

Âíåçàïíî ñîðâàâøèñü ñ ìåñòà, âîëê áðîñàåòñÿ âïåðåä, áåæèò ïî ãëàäêîìó, íåäàâíî âûïàâøåìó ñíåãó, ïî çâåçäíîé ïûëè. Ñèëüíîå òåëî çâåðÿ ðàäóåòñÿ êàæäîìó äâèæåíèþ, ïðûæîê – ïåðåëèâàåòñÿ øåðñòü, ãóñòàÿ è òåìíàÿ, â íåé ïîáëåñêèâàþò ñåðåáðèñòûå èñêîðêè. Âîëê ì÷èòñÿ, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè, óòîïàÿ ïî ãðóäü â áåëîì ìÿãêîì êîâðå, è ñíåã ïîõðóñòûâàåò, ëîìàþòñÿ óçîð÷àòûå ëó÷è èñêðèñòûõ çâåçäî÷åê. Âîëê óáåãàåò âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå îò õèæèíû, îò ñèðîòëèâî ïðèîòêðûòîé äâåðè… îò ìèãàþùåé ïðàçäíè÷íûìè îãíÿìè ÷óòü âäàëåêå äåðåâíè, ãäå ëþäè ïðàçäíóþò Ðîæäåñòâî. Ìíîãî ëþäåé, ìíîãî òåïëîãî è æèâîãî…

_«Çâåðü îáðàäîâàíî âîðî÷àåòñÿ âíóòðè. ×óåò ñâîáîäó. Íåò, íå äîæäåøüñÿ… ïîêà ÷òî ýòî ß áåãó ïî ñíåãó, íå çíàÿ, êóäà è çà÷åì, ýòî ß íàñëàæäàþñü êàæäûì ïðûæêîì, îùóùàÿ, êàê õîäÿò ïîä øêóðîé ìûøöû, çàòåêøèå îò äîëãîé íåâîëè, îò áåñêîíå÷íîãî áåãà ïî êðóãó. Âîêðóã ìåíÿ çàïàõè çèìíåé íî÷è: ñíåã, è õîëîä, è ìåðçëàÿ êîðà, è ïðåëàÿ ëèñòâà… è ñïÿùàÿ ñîðîêà… Çâåðü ðâåòñÿ, îí ÷óåò ïëîòü è êðîâü, ïóñòü êðîøå÷íûé ëîìòèê ïëîòè è âñåãî êàïëþ êðîâè, íî îí èçãîëîäàëñÿ, îí ñîãëàñåí íà ÷òî óãîäíî, ëèøü áû ñêîðåå, è ìíå âñå òðóäíåå åãî óäåðæèâàòü…Îí æàæäåò ñìåðòè, îí óïèâàåòñÿ ñìåðòüþ… Ýòè ñëîâà ïàõíóò ìåäüþ è êðîâüþ. À èíîãäà – øàëôååì… íî òîãäà îíè íå îáî ìíå, çâåðå, à î ÷åëîâåêå, ÷åðíîì, êàê áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü, âå÷íàÿ áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü åãî ãëàç, â êîòîðóþ ìíå òàê õî÷åòñÿ óéòè…»_

Îí áåæèò âäîëü îïóøêè ëåñà, íî îòòóäà ïàõíåò çâåðüåì, ñïÿùèì èëè ãîëîäíî áðîäÿùèì ïî êîðÿâûì êîðíÿì, è îíî òîæå òåïëîå è æèâîå, è âîëê áîðåòñÿ ñàì ñ ñîáîé è íàêîíåö ñâîðà÷èâàåò â ïîëå. Øèðîêîå, ïóñòûííîå, ãäå ïàõíåò òîëüêî ñíåãîì, âåòðîì è ñåðäèòîé ëóíîé. 

_«Îò ñíåãà âååò ïðîõëàäîé… ïðîõëàäíîé áûëà åãî ðóêà, êîãäà ÿ êîñíóëñÿ åå îäíàæäû, äàâíûì-äàâíî, åùå äî «øóòêè»… Ñèðè, Ñèðè… êðèê è êðîâü, è çàïàõ øàëôåÿ, ãóñòîé è ïüÿíÿùèé, è çâåðü ñõîäèë ñ óìà, à ïîòîì ñõîäèë ñ óìà ÿ, ñòàâ ñîáîé óòðîì, ñ çàñîõøåé êðîâüþ íà ãóáàõ… ÿ ñòó÷àëñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, òàì îí òîíóë â ëóííîé áåëèçíå ïîäóøåê, è ÿ òàê áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí óòîíåò, ñîâñåì óòîíåò… êòî èç íàñ äâîèõ èñòèííûé æðåö ñìåðòè? – ÿ… ïîäóøêè áûëè áåëû, êàê ñíåã, ÷òî ñòåëåòñÿ ìíå ïîä ëàïû, íî ïðîõëàäà åãî ðóêè áûëà íå ñîâñåì òàêîé – æèâîé îíà áûëà, æèâîé è ìÿãêîé, à îò ñíåãà âååò ñìåðòíûì õîëîäîì…»_

Íî è áåëàÿ ðûõëàÿ ðàâíèíà çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ, è ïîä ëàïû ïîäâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ æåñòêèé êóñà÷èé àñôàëüò øîññå. Ìàããëîâñêîãî øîññå, êîòîðîå ïðîõîäèò î÷åíü áëèçêî îò Õîãñìèäà è Õîãâàðòñà… ïóñòîå øîññå, ïî êîòîðîìó òàê ëåãêî áåæàòü, íå ïðîâàëèâàÿñü, à ñòî÷èâøèåñÿ êîãòè âñå ðàâíî îòðàñòóò ê ïîëíîëóíèþ… Âäðóã âïåðåäè âñïûõèâàåò æåëòûé ñâåò, è âîëê âçäðàãèâàåò, çàìåäëÿÿ áåã.

_«×òî ýòî? Äåðåâíÿ? ×òî çà äåðåâíÿ? Ìàããëîâñêàÿ, íàâåðíîå… ìíå íåëüçÿ, íåëüçÿ òóäà, òàì ëþäè, æèâûå è òåïëûå… íåëüçÿ, íåëüçÿ… êëûêè ñìûêàþòñÿ, è ãîðÿ÷àÿ ñòðóÿ ìåäüþ â ãîðëå, êòî-òî óæå èäåò ïî òóííåëþ, òàêîìó æå, ïî êîòîðîìó îí ïðèøåë êî ìíå êîãäà-òî,  ÷åðíîìó, êàê åãî ãëàçà, à â êîíöå – áåëûé, áåëûé, áåëûé ñâåò ëóíû…à ïåðåäî ìíîé – æåëòûé ñâåò îêîí, æåëòûé, êàê ãëàçà Ñèðè-ïñà, òàêîé ëàñêîâûé, êàê âçãëÿä Ñèðè, êîãäà îí áåæàë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé â ñåðåáðÿíîé ëóííîé íî÷è, ñêîëüêî ðàç ýòî áûëî… íåëüçÿ, íåëüçÿ…»_

Íî êîãòè ÷àùå ñòó÷àò ïî åäâà ïðèñûïàííîìó ñíåãîì àñôàëüòó, è ñâåò âñå áëèæå, â íåì óãàäûâàþòñÿ î÷åðòàíèÿ äîìîâ, è âñêîðå âîëê óæå ì÷èòñÿ êðóïíûìè ïðûæêàìè ïî êîðîòêèì óëî÷êàì. Êîãäà ÷àñû áèëè ïîëíî÷ü, çäåñü çâó÷àë ñìåõ è çâó÷íî âûëåòàëè ïðîáêè èç áóòûëîê – ëþäè âûñûïàëè íà óëèöû, ÷òîáû ïîçäðàâèòü äðóã äðóãà ñ ïðàçäíèêîì – â äåðåâíÿõ âñå êàê îäíà áîëüøàÿ ñåìüÿ… Íî Ðîæäåñòâî óæå íàñòóïèëî, øàìïàíñêîå ïðîëèëîñü íà ñíåã è âïèòàëîñü, íàïîìèíàÿ î ñåáå ëèøü îäíîìó âîëêó çàìåòíûì çàïàõîì, è âñå ðàçîøëèñü ïî äîìàì, óñåëèñü çà ñòîëû âìåñòå ñî ñâîèìè äîìî÷àäöàìè. 

_«À ÿ îäèí… â Ðîæäåñòâî… Ìíå áû òàê õîòåëîñü!.. õðóñòÿùèé æàð êàìèíà è ÷åðíûå ãëàçà… Íî ýòîãî íå áóäåò íèêîãäà. Íå áóäü äàæå êðîâè è êðèêà, è áåëûõ ïîäóøåê… ÷åëîâåê íèêîãäà íå… ïîëþáèò… çâåðÿ. ß – âîëê-îäèíî÷êà, è ñ ýòèì íàäî ñìèðèòüñÿ, è ïåðåñòàòü ìå÷òàòü î íåñáûòî÷íîì, î ãëàçàõ, ðóêàõ è çàïàõå øàëôåÿ…íî êàê òðóäíî è áîëüíî áûòü îäíîìó â Ðîæäåñòâî… Çâåðü ÷óåò ëþäåé, ìíîãî, ó íèõ òåïëàÿ êðîâü, îí ðâåòñÿ íàðóæó…» _

Âûáåæàâ íà ïëîùàäü, âîëê ïîòåðÿííî îãëÿäûâàåòñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, åäâà ñëûøíî ñêóëèò – è óñàæèâàåòñÿ íà ñíåã, çàäèðàÿ ãîëîâó ê íåáó. Ê ëóíå. 

_«Íåò!»_

Çâåðü ïðîëàìûâàåòñÿ ñêâîçü îñëàáåâøóþ âîëþ – è èç ãîðëà âîëêà âûðûâàåòñÿ æóòêàÿ ïåñíÿ, ïîõîæàÿ íà ðåâ âüþãè è íà îäèíîêóþ ïëà÷óùóþ ñêðèïêó. Âîëê âîåò, è â åãî âîå ñïëåòàþòñÿ òîñêà èçìó÷åííîãî ÷åëîâåêà è ÿðîñòíàÿ æàæäà êðîâè çâåðÿ.

_«Ìîë÷è! Ìîë÷è…äà êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà… âîé.»_

Ãäå-òî íåñìåëî õëîïàåò äâåðü. ×óòêîå óõî âîëêà óëàâëèâàåò ïðèãëóøåííûé øåïîò, íå ðàçáèðàÿ ñëîâ, è çâåðü ðâåòñÿ òóäà – òåïëîå! æèâîå! êðîâü! – è â òî æå âðåìÿ õî÷åò áðîñèòüñÿ ïðî÷ü, óáåæàòü, ñïàñòèñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ê ãîëîñàì ïðèñîåäèíÿþòñÿ âñå íîâûå è íîâûå, è óæå çâó÷àò øàãè – ñêðèï-ñêðèï – ïî áåëîìó ëóííîìó ñíåãó… Íî ê ÷åëîâåêó âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ñèëû. È âîëê âîåò.

_«Ïóñòü. Ïóñòü ïðèäóò. Ïóñòü óáüþò… ðóæüÿ, çàëïû, ïóëè, áîëü – à çà íèìè ÷åðíûé òóííåëü… êàê åãî ãëàçà… Ìîæíî íå èäòè ïî íåìó äî êîíöà. Îíè èäóò, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå çíàþò, ÷òî òàì – à ÿ çíàþ. È ïîýòîìó íå ïîéäó… Îñòàíóñü òàì, â ÷åðíîòå, îäèí, áåç çâåðÿ, è áóäó æäàòü. À òàì – áóäü ÷òî áóäåò…»_

Â òåíè äîìîâ êðóæàò áîÿçëèâûå òåíè. Íî âîëê íå îáðàùàåò íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ, è òåíè ñìåëåþò, âûáèðàþòñÿ íà ñâåò, ñìûêàþòñÿ êîëüöîì îò÷àÿííûõ ãëàç è ðóæåé.

_«Äóëî ðóæüÿ – ÷åðíûé, íåìèãàþùèé, íåæèâîé ãëàç. À ó íåãî ãëàçà æèâûå, êàê æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà â íèõ íå ñìîòðåë… íè÷åãî, çàòî ïîñìîòðþ â ãëàçà ðóæüÿì.» _

Íà ïîëóçâóêå âîëê îáðûâàåò ïåñíþ è, ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íà áîê, ñìîðèò íà ëþäåé. Íåêîòîðûå èñïóãàííî îòøàòûâàþòñÿ; ó äðóãèõ äåðãàþòñÿ ïàëüöû íà êóðêàõ. Âîëê âçäûõàåò è, áóäòî áû ñ íåîõîòîé, ñêàëèò çóáû, íèçêî, îïàñíî ðû÷èò è èäåò íà ëþäåé. Íå ñâîäÿ âçãëÿäà ñ ðóæåéíûõ äóë.

_«Íó æå! Ïî÷åìó âû ìåäëèòå! Çâåðü óæå íå âîåò – êðè÷èò, êàê ÷åëîâåê, îí õî÷åò æèòü, õî÷åò êðîâè è ëóíû, ìíå íå óäåðæàòü åãî äîëãî! Ñòðåëÿéòå!»_

Âíåçàïíî âîçäóõ âçâèçãèâàåò è êèäàåòñÿ ïðî÷ü, êàê òîëïà èç-ïîä íîã âçáåñèâøåãîñÿ êîíÿ, ïîäàëüøå îò êðóòî ïèêèðóþùåé ìåòëû. Ïàõí_ó_ëî òåïëûì àðîìàòîì òðàâ è ïàðà, êëóáÿùåãîñÿ íàä êîòëîì, ïîëèðîâàííàÿ ðóêîÿòü ãëóõî ñòóêíóëàñü îá àñôàëüò, ÷üè-òî – îí òî÷íî çíàåò, ÷üè - ðóêè îõâàòûâàþò åãî, è ìèð ðàññûïàåòñÿ ñóõèìè êîëþ÷èìè èñêðàìè, è îí óñïåâàåò òîëüêî ïîäóìàòü: _«Çà…»_. 

_«…÷åì?!»_ Êòî-òî íåâåäîìûé âíîâü ñîáèðàåò ìîçàèêó, ñîåäèíèâ áåñ÷èñëåííûå ÷àñòèöû, è îí ðâåòñÿ ïðî÷ü èç îáíèìàþùèõ åãî ðóê. Íî ïàëüöû âöåïèëèñü â ãóñòóþ æåñòêóþ øêóðó, ëàñêîâî, íî êðåïêî, òåïëîå äûõàíèå ïðîáèðàåòñÿ ïîä ïûøíûé «âîðîòíèê» íà øåå, è â òèøèíå íî÷è áèñåðîì ðàññûïàåòñÿ øåïîò:

- Ãëóïûé, ãëóïûé… çà÷åì… êàê æå ÿ… Ðåìóñ, Ðåìè… 

Âîëê çàìèðàåò, áîëüøå îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, çàòåì, âäðóã ñäàâøèñü, êèäàåòñÿ â ëàñêó, êàê â îìóò. Ðóêè ñêîëüçÿò ïî øåðñòè, ãëàäÿò øèðîêóþ ñïèíó, è âîëê ïîäñòàâëÿåò áîêà ýòèì óçêèì ëàäîíÿì, à ñàì òû÷åòñÿ ìîðäîé â ùåêó ÷åëîâåêó, â ïëå÷î, íå çíàÿ, êàê åùå îòâåòèòü íà ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, áóäó÷è â çâåðèíîé øêóðå. 

_«Íå ìîæåò áûòü… ÿ ïðîñòî íå ñëûøàë âûñòðåëîâ…ÿ óìåð… è èäó ïî òóííåëþ… íî íå ê áåëîìó ñâåòó - â ñòðàíó áåçëóííîé íî÷è… ìîé ñîáñòâåííûé ðàé…» _

Çàäðàâ ìîðäó, âîëê âîïðîñèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò ÷åëîâåêó â ëèöî. Îí ïðèâûê âèäåòü áåññòðàñòíóþ áåëóþ ìàñêó â îáðàìëåíèè ÷åðíûõ ïðÿäåé…

_«… êàê Åå ëèê â íî÷íîì íåáå…»_

… íî ñåé÷àñ íà ýòîì ëèöå ìîæíî ïðî÷åñòü âñå ÷óâñòâà, ÷òî êèïåëè â äóøå ÷åëîâåêà, óêðûòûå îò ïîñòîðîííèõ ãëàç. È äàæå êîãäà ïðèâû÷íàÿ ìàñêà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ – ÷åëîâåê óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ, è õîëîäíîâàòàÿ ñäåðæàííîñòü, âûðàáîòàííàÿ ãîäàìè, âíîâü ñêðûâàåò âñå ýìîöèè – âîëê ïî-ïðåæíåìó âèäèò, çíàåò, óãàäûâàåò òî, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå òîò ÷óâñòâóåò. È õîëîäíûé ìîêðûé íîñ íåëîâêî è íåæíî ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê ïàõíóùèì øàëôååì ïàëüöàì. ×åëîâåê ãðóñòíî óëûáàåòñÿ è íåîæèäàííî íàêëîíÿåòñÿ ê âîëêó, è óçêèå ãóáû  êàñàþòñÿ îñòðîé ìîðäû…

_«…÷òî ñî ìíîé?»_

Âîëê, îòïðÿíóâ, çàìèðàåò, ïî åãî òåëó ïðîêàòûâàåòñÿ êðóïíàÿ äðîæü, è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ñ çåìëè ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ÷åëîâåê. Íåïîíèìàþùå è íåäîâåð÷èâî îãëÿäûâàåò ñåáÿ, ïðîâîäèò ðóêàìè ïî îáíàæåííîé êîæå áåç ñëåäà âîë÷üåé øåðñòè, âñêèíóâ ãîëîâó, ùóðèòñÿ íà ëóíó… è ñìååòñÿ, çàëèâèñòî è ðàäîñòíî, è êðóæèòñÿ, øèðîêî ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè. Âòîðîé, èçóìëåííî íàáëþäàâøèé çà ïðåîáðàæåíèåì âîëêà, íå ìîæåò óäåðæàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîäõâàòèòü ýòîò èñêðèñòûé áóðíûé ñìåõ. Îí âñòàåò, è òîò, êòî áûë âîëêîì, âëåòàåò â åãî îáúÿòèÿ – è âíåçàïíî çàòèõàåò, ãëÿäÿ åìó â ãëàçà.

_«ß äóìàë, ÷òî âî âçãëÿäå åãî – áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü è ÷åðíûå òîííåëè, è íåò ñâåòà. Íî òàì â ÷åðíîòå ðîññûïü çâåçä è äðîæèò èçîãíóòîå âäîëü çðà÷êà îòðàæåíèå ëóííîãî äèñêà - óçêèé ìåñÿö. Ìåñÿö ìíå íå ñòðàøåí – åìó ÿ íå ïîä÷èíÿþñü… À åùå â åãî ãëàçàõ – îáåùàíèå. Îí îáåùàåò ìíå, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå óéäåò. À çíà÷èò, áîëüøå íå áóäåò ïîëíîëóíèÿ… äëÿ ìåíÿ – íèêîãäà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ âñåãäà òîëüêî çâåçäû è ñåðï ìåñÿöà…»_

- Òû çàìåðçíåøü, - ãîâîðèò ÷åëîâåê è îáíèìàåò òîãî, êòî áûë âîëêîì, çàâîðà÷èâàÿ åãî â ñâîþ ìàíòèþ. 

- Ñëûøèøü? – ñïðàøèâàåò òîò âìåñòî îòâåòà. Îíè ñòîÿò íà ñíåãó ïåðåä çàêðûòûìè âîðîòàìè, âäàëåêå ìèãàåò îãíÿìè çàìîê, ãäå â Áîëüøîì çàëå çà îäíèì ñòîëîì ñèäÿò ó÷åíèêè è ó÷èòåëÿ, è îòòóäà äîíîñèòñÿ åäâà ñëûøíàÿ ìåëîäèÿ.

- Ñëûøó, - êèâàåò ÷åëîâåê è âçìàõèâàåò ïàëî÷êîé. Âîçíèêøàÿ èç íèîòêóäà ìàíòèÿ óêóòûâàåò òîãî, êòî áûë âîëêîì, óêðûâàÿ åãî îò çëûõ è îñòðûõ, êàê ó âîëêà-îáîðîòíÿ, êëûêîâ ìîðîçà.

- Äàâàé ïîòàíöóåì… - ãîâîðèò òîò, êòî áûë âîëêîì, è ñðûâàåòñÿ ñ ìåñòà, óâëåêàÿ ÷åëîâåêà çà ñîáîé.

ßðîñòíûé ñâåò ëóíû îáðóøèâàåòñÿ âíèç è ðàññûïàåòñÿ ìèðèàäàìè çâåçäíûõ èñêð, íå ïðè÷èíÿÿ âðåäà òîìó, êòî âûøåë èç-ïîä âëàñòè áåëîé êîðîëåâû, è òîìó, êòî ïîìîã åìó îñâîáîäèòüñÿ. Õðóñò ñíåãà ïîä íîãàìè âòîðèò òàþùåé â âîçäóõå ìåëîäèè. Äâà ÷åëîâåêà òàíöóþò íà ñíåãó ïîä Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå ãèìíû. 

Äâà.

×åëîâåêà.


	8. Áóõ!

Áóõ!

Àâòîð Saint-Olga (saint-olga@yandex.ru)

Rating PG-… íàâåðíîå, âñå-òàêè 13.

Pairing: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï/Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.

Æàíð: Romance/humour.

Summary: Ãàððè íå óìååò êàòàòüñÿ íà êîíüêàõ. 

Disclaimer: íó, âû çíàåòå…

Ðàçìåùåíèå: åñëè âû õîòèòå ðàçìåñòèòü ýòîò ðàññêàç íà ñâîåì ñàéòå, ñâÿæèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñî ìíîé.

Îò àâòîðà: Íàâåÿíî ìîèì íå ñëèøêîì óäà÷íûì ïîõîäîì íà êàòîê, à òàêæå ôðàçîé èç ÎÇ:  «_Âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèé Ñåâåðóñ ïîä ðóêó ñ æóòêî õîðîøåíüêèì Ëþöèåì Ìàëôîåì êàòàþòñÿ íà êîíüêàõ ïî çàëåäåíåâøåìó êâèäè÷íîìó ïîëþ… Âîñïîìèíàíèå áûëî òàê ÿðêî è íåçàâèñèìî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîæàëåë, ÷òî â íåì çàìåøàí íå îí, à Ìàëôîé…»._

Áóõ! 

- Î-îõ… ÷åðò…

- Ìåðëèí, Ãàððè, íåóæåëè ýòî íàñòîëüêî ñëîæíåå, ÷åì ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå? – â ñîòûé ðàç âîïðîñèë Ðîí, âîçâûøàÿñü íàä Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, êàê ðîæäåñòâåíñêàÿ åëêà íàä ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì â Áîëüøîì çàëå. Ãàððè íåîïðåäåëåííî õìûêíóë è ïðèíÿëñÿ ñîáèðàòü â êó÷êó ðàñïëàñòàâøèåñÿ ïî ëüäó ðóêè-íîãè. Îí îñòîðîæíî âñòàë íà îäíî êîëåíî (ñóäÿ ïî îùóùåíèÿì, ðàçáèòîå â êðîâü), ïîòîì ìåååååååäëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ… âûïðÿìèëñÿ… è òóò æå çàøàòàëñÿ, åäâà óäåðæàâøèñü íà íîãàõ – è òî òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó, ÷òî óñïåë âöåïèòüñÿ â ìàíòèþ Ðîíà. Òêàíü óãðîæàþùå çàòðåùàëà, Ðîí ñõâàòèë Ãàððè çà ðóêè ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíèåì îòîðâàòü åãî îò ñåáÿ…

- Âñå åùå íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ? – ó÷àñòëèâî ñïðîñèëà ïîäúåõàâøàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, è Ãàððè ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè. Íàñìåøëèâîãî Ðîíà åùå ìîæíî áûëî âûíåñòè, íî âîò Ãåðìèîíà, ñ åå âå÷íîé ìàìî÷êèíîé çàáîòëèâîñòüþ è ñî÷óâñòâèåì, ïðîñòî âûâîäèëà åãî èç ñåáÿ. 

- Óæå íåìíîãî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, Ãåðì, - ñîâðàë îí. Ãåðìèîíà ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, áàëàíñèðóþùåãî íà ðàñïîëçàþùèõñÿ íîãàõ è öåïëÿþùåãîñÿ çà Ðîíà, êàê çà ïîñëåäíþþ ñîëîìèíêó, íî ïðîìîë÷àëà. 

- Ñëóøàéòå, âû ïîåçæàéòå, ÿ òóò ñàì êàê-íèáóäü… - ñàìîîòâåðæåííî ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè. Ãåðìèîíà çàêîëåáàëàñü, íî Ðîí, êîòîðîìó óæå äàâíî îñòî÷åðòåëî òàñêàòü íà ñåáå Ãàððè, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû íîðìàëüíî êàòàòüñÿ,  âûñâîáîäèë ìàíòèþ èç ïàëüöåâ ïðèÿòåëÿ è, ïîäõâàòèâ Ãåðì ïîä ðóêó, çàñêîëüçèë ïðî÷ü. Â äåñÿòêå øàãîâ îíè îáåðíóëèñü è ïîìàõàëè Ãàððè. Îí, âûìó÷åííî óëûáíóâøèñü, îòâåòèë èì òåì æå. Ïîòîì âçäîõíóë è îãëÿäåë áåñêðàéíþþ áåëóþ ãëàäü çàìåðçøåãî îçåðà, ïî êîòîðîé ðåçâî ñíîâàëè òåìíûå ôèãóðêè. Ãàððè óçíàâàë îäíîêóðñíèêîâ è äàæå íåêîòîðûõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. È êàê áûëî íå çàìåòèòü, ñêàæåì, Äàìáëäîðà, êîòîðûé ðàäîñòíî ãîíÿëñÿ çà ñòàéêîé ïåðâîêëàøåê, è çà íèì ñòëàëñÿ ïî âåòðó øëåéô áîðîäû? Èëè Ôëèòâèêà, èãðàâøåãî ñ øåñòûì êóðñîì â îáû÷íåéøèé õîêêåé, çàâåçåííûé â Õîãâàðòñ êåì-òî èç ìàããëîðîæäåííûõ ó÷åíèêîâ (ïðè ýòîì ïðîôåññîðà âðåìåíàìè íå÷àÿííî ïóòàëè ñ øàéáîé, ÷òî åãî íèñêîëüêî íå îãîð÷àëî)?

Ãàððè ñíîâà âçäîõíóë. Íó ÷òî îí çà óðîä? Âñå êàòàþòñÿ, âñå óìåþò - äàæå Íåâèëë, âñåì âåñåëî… à îí íèêàê íå ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü îáóòûå â êîíüêè íîãè äâèãàòüñÿ òàê, êàê õî÷åòñÿ åìó, à íå äóðàöêèì æåëåçêàì. Óïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ìåòëîé áûëî êóäà ïðîùå – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åìó. Óïðÿìûå êîíå÷íîñòè íàîòðåç îòêàçûâàëèñü ñëóøàòüñÿ. Êîëåíêè óæå áûëè ðàçáèòû â êðîâü, ëîêòè ñàäíèëè, íà îäíó ðóêó áûëî áîëüíî îïåðåòüñÿ – ñðàçó æå íà÷èíàëî íûòü çàïÿñòüå, è âîîáùå ó Ãàððè áûëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí óéäåò îòñþäà êàëåêîé. È çà÷åì îí âîîáùå ïðèïåðñÿ íà ýòîò ÷åðòîâ êàòîê? À âñå Ðîí… «Ýé, Ãàððè, íà êîíüêàõ èäåøü êàòàòüñÿ? Äà, â îáùåì, òåáÿ è íå ñïðàøèâàþò, äàâàé, âûëåçàé!» È Ãåðìèîíà òóäà æå: «Ñìîòðè, êàêîå ñîëíûøêî, Ãàððè, ñêîëüêî ìîæíî ñèäåòü âçàïåðòè, Ãàððè, íó è ÷òî, ÷òî òû ñ óòðà äî íî÷è òðåíèðóåøüñÿ, Ãàððè, íàäî ðàçâèâàòü è äðóãèå ãðóïïû ìóñêóëîâ, Ãàððè… áëà-áëà-áëà». À êàê ñþäà ïðèøëè – òàê ñðàçó íà÷àëèñü ïîäêîëû, â îñíîâíîì ñî ñòîðîíû Ðîíà, êîíå÷íî: «Òû èõ õîòü ðàç íà íîãè íàäåâàë?.. Òû åùå ñïðîñè «Íà ÷òî?»… ßñíî. Çíà÷èò, ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò âåñåëûé äåíü!» 

Ìèìî íåãî, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè, ïðîíåñëèñü êàêîé-òî øåñòèêóðñíèê è Äæèííè Óèçëè. Äæèííè ïîñëàëà åìó âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé; ïàðåíü íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ïðîâîæàÿ èõ ãëàçàìè, Ãàððè óâèäåë âäàëåêå Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó. Îíè èçÿùíî è ëåãêî ëàâèðîâàëè ìåæäó äðóãèìè ïàðàìè è îäèíî÷êàìè. Âíåçàïíî Ðîí ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ è óïàë; ó Ãàððè áûëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ñäåëàë îí ýòî íàìåðåííî. Ãåðìèîíà, ðóêó êîòîðîé îí íå âûïóñòèë, óïàëà íà íåãî, è Ðîí îáíÿë åå, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî ïûòàåòñÿ âñòàòü èëè ïîìî÷ü ïîäíÿòüñÿ åé, à âìåñòî ýòîãî ëèøü êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå. Ãåðìèîíà âîçìóùåííî ÷òî-òî åìó ñêàçàëà, è îí ðàçæàë ðóêè. Îíà íàäóëà, íî íåîæèäàííî çàäîðíî ðàññìåÿëàñü, ÷ìîêíóëà Ðîíà â êîí÷èê êóðíîñîãî íîñà è, âñêî÷èâ íà íîãè, áûñòðî çàñêîëüçèëà ïðî÷ü. Ðîí ìãíîâåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ è áðîñèëñÿ ñëåäîì.

Âçäîõíóâ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, Ãàððè çàêóñèë ãóáó è â ñòî ïåðâûé ðàç ïîïûòàëñÿ âûïîëíèòü èíñòðóêöèè, êîòîðûìè íàïåðåáîé ïè÷êàëè åãî Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà è ïðî÷èå äîáðîæåëàòåëè: «Îòòîëêíèñü îäíîé íîãîé è ñêîëüçè íà äðóãîé, à ïåðâóþ ïîäòÿãèâàé è ñòàâü ðÿäîì, è åäü! Äà íå íàêëîíÿéñÿ æå òàê âïåðåä… è íàçàä òàê íå íàêëîíÿéñÿ! Âîîáùå íèêóäà íå íàêëîíÿéñÿ! Íîãó, íîãó ïîäñòàâëÿé! Äà íå øàãàé, à ñêîëüçè!» È ò.ä., è ò.ï… Âñïîìíèâ âñå ýòî, Ãàððè íàáðàë â ãðóäü âîçäóõà è îòòîëêíóëñÿ. Íîãà íåìåäëåííî çàñêîëüçèëà âïåðåä, ïðè ýòîì âñå òåëî îñòàëîñü ïîçàäè. Ñ îãðîìíûì òðóäîì Ãàððè èçáåæàë ïàäåíèÿ íà ñïèíó, íà ñåêóíäó âûðîâíÿëñÿ, ïîñëå ÷åãî âïåðåä óåõàëà óæå äðóãàÿ íîãà… Ðàçìàõèâàÿ ðóêàìè, êàê Ãðåìó÷àÿ Èâà âåòêàìè, Ãàððè íå òî ëåòåë, íå òî ñïîòûêàëñÿ, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè…

Ïîêà â íåãî íå âðåçàëîñü ìàññèâíîå íå÷òî, îòíîñèòåëüíî ìÿãêîå (ìÿã÷å ëüäà) è åõèäíî ñîïÿùåå, ïðè áëèæàéøåì (åñëè áûòü òî÷íûì, íîñ ê íîñó) ðàññìîòðåíèè îêàçàâøååñÿ Êðýááîì. Òóøà áóãàÿ ïðèïå÷àòàëà äîâîëüíî ùóïëåíüêîãî Ãàððè êî ëüäó, åäâà íå ðàçäàâèâ, è çàìåðëà.

- Îòëè÷íî êàòàåøüñÿ, Ïîòòè, - ðàçäàëñÿ îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó çëîðàäíûé ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ.

- Óæ ïîëó÷øå, ÷åì òû íà ìåòëå, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Ãàððè, íî ïðîçâó÷àëî ýòî òóñêëî è ñäàâëåííî – ðàçëåãøèéñÿ íà íåì Êðýáá è íå äóìàë ñëåçàòü. – Ýé, Ìàëôîé, óáåðè ñ ìåíÿ ñâîåãî êîìíàòíîãî óðîäà!

- Çà÷åì, Ïîòòè? Âû òàê ìèëî ñìîòðèòåñü… 

Êðýáá óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Ãàððè ÿðîñòíî äåðíóëñÿ, íî çäîðîâÿê äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ. Ãàððè çàðû÷àë îò çëîñòè.

- Ìàëôîé!

- Íó, åñëè òû òàê ïðîñèøü… Òîëüêî ðàäè òâîèõ ïðåêðàñíûõ ãëàç, Ïîòòè, - Ìàëôîé êèâíóë âòîðîìó ïðèõâîñòíþ, Ãîéë ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïîäêàòèë ê ëåæàùèì (Ãàððè ïðî ñåáÿ çàñòîíàë îò óíèæåíèÿ – äàæå Ãîéë óìååò êàòàòüñÿ!), óõâàòèë Êðýááà çà øèâîðîò è îäíèì ðûâêîì ïîñòàâèë íà íîãè. Ãàððè íàêîíåö âäîõíóë ïîëíîé ãðóäüþ, ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ñâîèõ îùóùåíèÿõ, ïðîâåðÿÿ, âñå ëè êîñòè öåëû, è íåóêëþæå ïîäíÿëñÿ. Íå îáðàùàÿ áîëüøå íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ è Êî, îí çàêîâûëÿë ïðî÷ü, óæå íå ïûòàÿñü åõàòü, òâåðäî ðåøèâ ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî íà ñåãîäíÿ õâàòèò ñ íåãî êîíüêîâ.

Íî ó Ìàëôîÿ áûëî äðóãîå ìíåíèå ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Ãàððè íå âèäåë, êàê çà åãî ñïèíîé ãëàçà Äðàêî íåäîáðî áëåñíóëè, è íå ñëûøàë, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíåö êîðîòêî ïðèêàçàë äâîèì ñâîèì òåëîõðàíèòåëÿì (îíè æå ìàëü÷èêè íà ïîáåãóøêàõ). Äóìàÿ òîëüêî î òîì, êàê áû íå óïàñòü íà ãëàçàõ ó Ìàëôîÿ, Ãàððè äàæå íå óñëûøàë, êàê îíè ïîäúåõàëè ê íåìó ñçàäè… ïîêà íå áûëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. 

Ãîéë ñöàïàë åãî çà ïëå÷è è ðåçêî òîëêíóë âïåðåä. Îáóòûå â êîíüêè íîãè çàñêîëüçèëè ïî ëüäó, Ãàððè íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íå ìîã è ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ – Ãîéë äåðæàë êðåïêî. Ñêîðîñòü âñå óâåëè÷èâàëàñü, à ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, Ãàððè óâèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé ñíåæíûé ãîðîäîê, ïîñòðîåííûé â÷åðà íå áåç åãî ó÷àñòèÿ. Âîçëå ãîðîäêà áûëà ñîîðóæåíà ãîðêà, çàëèòàÿ âîäîé. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû â íåé áûëè âûáèòû ñòóïåíüêè, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà âåðøèíó… íî Ãîéë è Ãàððè íåñëèñü ê ãîðêå ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû. 

«Ñåé÷àñ, Ïîòòè, òû óçíàåøü ñìûñë æèçíè!» - óñëûøàë Ãàððè ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ. Ãîðêà áûëà ñîâñåì ðÿäîì, íî Ãîéë è íå äóìàë îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Âîò-âîò îíè ñ ðàçãîíà âçëåòÿò ïî ãëàäêîìó ëåäÿíîìó ñêàòó íàâåðõ… à ïîòîì… «Òàì æå ëåñòíèöà!» - çàïîëîøíî ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. Íåò, îí òî÷íî óéäåò ñåãîäíÿ ñ êàòêà êàëåêîé…

- ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?

Õîëîäíûé, õîëîäíåå, ÷åì ìîðîçíûé çèìíèé âîçäóõ, ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ïðîçâó÷àë, êàê ãðîì ñðåäè ÿñíîãî íåáà. Ãîéë îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êàê âêîïàííûé, íî Ãàððè ïî èíåðöèè ïðîäîëæàë åõàòü, óâëåêàÿ åãî çà ñîáîé, è â èòîãå îíè îáà áóõíóëèñü íàçåìü.

- Îïÿòü âû, Ïîòòåð? – Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, êàê íà äîõëîãî ìûøîíêà â ñàëàòå. Ãîéëà îí êàê áóäòî âîîáùå íå âèäåë. – Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, - îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê ñëåäîâàâøåìó çà Ãàððè è Ãîéëîì, à òåïåðü îñòàíîâèâøåìóñÿ â ñòîðîíêå Äðàêî, - áóäüòå òàê äîáðû îáúÿñíèòü ìíå, ÷òî çäåñü òâîðèòñÿ.

- Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, ñýð, - ñ íåâèííûì âèäîì ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Ìû ïðîñòî… èãðàëè.

- Èãðàëè? – ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï ñ òàêèì îìåðçåíèåì, êàê áóäòî îíè óñòðîèëè îðãèþ ñ æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèåì íåêðåùåíûõ ìëàäåíöåâ. Ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó ÷óòü íàáîê, îí åùå ðàç îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì âñþ êàðòèíó è, íè÷åãî áîëüøå íå ñêàçàâ, óäàëèëñÿ, òâåðäî ñòóïàÿ îáóòûìè â òåïëûå çèìíèå áîòèíêè íîãàìè ïî ëüäó. Ãàððè îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï åäèíñòâåííûé èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé íå êàòàëñÿ.

Ãîéë çàøåâåëèëñÿ, è Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó. Íî Ìàëôîé îöåíèë ñèòóàöèþ è ïîñïåøèë ïîñëåäîâàòü ïðèìåðó Ñíåéïà, íå ïîâòîðÿÿ íåóäàâøåéñÿ øóòêè.

* * *

Ýòîé íî÷üþ, êîãäà âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû, óòîìëåííûå è ðàçîìëåâøèå îò ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà, óñíóëè, Ãàððè îòîäâèíóë ïîðòðåò è, óêðûâøèñü ïëàùîì-íåâèäèìêîé, ïðîêðàëñÿ ê âûõîäó èç çàìêà. Äîáðàâøèñü äî îçåðà, îí óñåëñÿ â áëèæàéøèé ñóãðîá è, ïûõòÿ îò óñåðäèÿ, ïðèíÿëñÿ íàòÿãèâàòü êîíüêè. Çàøíóðîâàâ èõ è óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, îí øóìíî âûäîõíóë è ðåøèòåëüíî âñòàë. Êîëåíêè íåìåäëåííî íåãîäóþùå çàíûëè, íî Ãàððè íå îáðàòèë íà íèõ âíèìàíèÿ è äâèíóëñÿ âïåðåä, âñïîìèíàÿ ñóìáóðíûå ñîâåòû áåñ÷èñëåííûõ ó÷èòåëåé è êîìàíäóÿ ñàì ñåáå: «Ðàç-äâà, ðàç-äâà… îòòîëêíóòüñÿ, ïðèñòàâèòü…» Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âîò îí, áëàæåííûé ìîìåíò ëåãêîãî ñêîëüæåíèÿ, íî îí òóò æå ñáèâàëñÿ íà ñïîòûêàþùèéñÿ íåëîâêèé øàã. 

Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì, ñèäÿ â îáùåé êîìíàòå Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ñëóøàÿ áåñêîíå÷íûé òðåï î òîì, êòî êàê ñåãîäíÿ êàòàëñÿ è ÷òî ïðè ýòîì ïðîèçîøëî, Ãàððè ìîë÷à ñêðèïåë çóáàìè è â èòîãå ðåøèë äëÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî åñëè íå íàó÷èòñÿ êàòàòüñÿ – ïåðåñòàíåò ñåáÿ óâàæàòü. Íå óâàæàòü ñåáÿ åìó ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü, ïîýòîìó ñëåäóþùèì ïîñòàíîâëåíèåì åãî âíóòðåííåãî ïðàâèòåëüñòâà áûëî òî, ÷òî ýòîé æå íî÷üþ îí íå áóäåò áåññìûñëåííî øàòàòüñÿ ïî çàìêó â ïîèñêàõ íåâåäîìî ÷åãî, à ïîéäåò è áóäåò êàòàòüñÿ äî ïîëíîãî óìîïîìðà÷åíèÿ. ×åì îí è çàíèìàëñÿ.

Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà ñâîèõ äâèæåíèÿõ, Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë, êîãäà èç ÷åðíîòû áåçëóííîé è áåççâåçäíîé íî÷è ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëàñü âûñîêàÿ ÷åðíàÿ æå ôèãóðà. Ôèãóðà, âèäèìî, òîæå åãî íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî – âäîáàâîê ê òåìíîòå, Ãàððè íå ïîñ÷èòàë íóæíûì ñíÿòü ïëàù. Â ðåçóëüòàòå î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè äðóã äðóãà îíè óçíàëè, òîëüêî ñòîëêíóâøèñü íà ïîëíîì õîäó è ïîêàòèâøèñü ïî ëüäó.

Êîãäà îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü, Ãàððè, ñëåãêà îãëóøåííûé ïàäåíèåì, çàìåð, ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî è íà ÷åì òàêîì ìÿãêîì è íåðîâíîì îí ëåæèò. Ñîîáðàæàë îí, âèäèìî, ñëèøêîì äîëãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷òî-òî ðàçäðàæåííî çàøåâåëèëîñü, è îêîëî ñàìîãî óõà Ãàððè ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ, îò êîòîðîãî ó íåãî âñå âíóòðè êóäà-òî óõíóëî äàæå ðàíüøå, ÷åì îí óñïåë ïîíÿòü, êîìó ýòîò ãîëîñ ïðèíàäëåæèò:

- Ïîòòåð, äîëãî âû åùå ñîáèðàåòåñü íà ìíå âàëÿòüñÿ?

Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë, áûñòðî-áûñòðî ñïîëç ñî Ñíåéïà è êàê ìîæíî ïîäàëüøå îò íåãî è òîëüêî òîãäà àõíóë.

- Ï-ï-ïðîôåññîð… è-è-èçâèíèòå… ÿ-ÿ-ÿ…

- Íå õîòåë? – ñ ÿçâèòåëüíîé óñëóæëèâîñòüþ ïîäñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîäíèìàÿñü (óäèâèòåëüíî ãðàöèîçíî, íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ îòìåòèë Ãàððè) ñ çåìëè è ïîïðàâëÿÿ ìàíòèþ.

- Äà, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîâòîðèòü ìàíåâð Ñíåéïà (ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì, ñòîÿ íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ íà ëüäó, áûëî íå òîëüêî íåâåæëèâî, íî åùå è î÷åíü íåóäîáíî). Ðàçóìååòñÿ, êàê òîëüêî îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ êîëåí, íîãè ðàçúåõàëèñü, Ãàððè çàìàõàë ðóêàìè, ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòü ðàâíîâåñèå, è ñíîâà øëåïíóëñÿ íàçåìü.

- Ìäà, Ïîòòåð, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. – Êàðüåðà ôèãóðèñòà âàì ÿâíî íå ãðîçèò.

Ãàððè ðàçîçëèëñÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí íå îáÿçàí áûòü ãåíèåì âî âñåì! Îí âîîáùå íå îáÿçàí áûòü ãåíèåì, åñëè óæ íà òî ïîøëî, ýòî Ñíåéï ñàì ïðèäóìàë, íó è ïóñòü äåðæèò ïðè ñåáå, íå÷åãî… Äà ÷òî îí âîîáùå òóò äåëàåò, ýòîò Ñíåéï? Ïîñðåäè íî÷è…

Òóò Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, ÷òî êîìåíäàíòñêèé ÷àñ íàñòóïèë óæå äàâíî, à îí íàõîäèòñÿ íå â áàøíå, è äàæå íå â çàìêå, è Ñíåéï… Âíóòðè âñå îïÿòü óõíóëî, è Ãàððè åäâà ñëûøíî çàñòîíàë.

- Òàê ÷òî âû òóò äåëàåòå, Ïîòòåð? – â îòâåò íà åãî ìûñëè ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî äóìàë, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè êàêîå-íèáóäü îïðàâäàíèå, íå íàøåë è, ñãîðàÿ îò ñòûäà è ñòðàõà, âûäàâèë:

- Ó÷óñü êàòàòüñÿ… ñýð.

- Âîò êàê? – áûëî òåìíî, íî Ãàððè ñëîâíî âèäåë, êàê èðîíè÷íî ïðèïîäíÿëàñü òîíêàÿ ÷åðíàÿ áðîâü ïðîôåññîðà. – È êàê óñïåõè?

Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë, òîëüêî âçäîõíóë.

- Ìîæåòå íå îòâå÷àòü. ß âèäåë âàñ ñåãîäíÿ íà êàòêå, à ïî òîìó, êàê âû òóò ñåé÷àñ ïîëçàëè, âèäíî, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Çíàåòå, Ïîòòåð, åñëè áû Âîëäåìîðò âàñ óâèäåë, îí áû óìåð ñî ñìåõó… Ìîæåò, ïðèãëàñèòü, ïóñòü ïîëþáóåòñÿ?

Ãàððè ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà, íå âïîëíå óâåðåííûé â òîì, ÷òî îí øóòèò, è ñíîâà ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü. Ïîëó÷èëîñü íå î÷åíü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìûñëè åãî áûëè çàíÿòû íå òåì, êàê áû çàñòàâèòü óïðÿìîå òåëî ñëóøàòüñÿ, à òåì, ñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ îí òåïåðü áóäåò äðàèòü êîòëû è êóáêè.

- Ïîçâîëüòå âàì ïîìî÷ü, - ñêàçàë âäðóã Ñíåéï. Ãàððè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå è ñåë íà ëåä. Ñíåéï ïðèáëèçèëñÿ – åãî äâèæåíèÿ ïîêàçàëèñü Ãàððè êàêèìè-òî ñòðàííûìè, è îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ñêîëüçèò íà êîíüêàõ. Ñíåéï. Íî÷üþ. Íà êîíüêàõ. Ïðåäëàãàåò åìó ïîìî÷ü. Åñëè áû îò èçóìëåíèÿ ìîæíî áûëî óìåðåòü, Ãàððè áû óìåð. Íî îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî åùå íå âñå. Ïîäúåõàâ ê íåìó, Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ, ïîäõâàòèë åãî ïîäìûøêè è ëåãêî ïîñòàâèë íà íîãè (ýòî ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî-òî îáîëòóñà, âåñÿùåãî èçðÿäíî, íåñìîòðÿ íà õóäîáó!). Ãàððè îõíóë, çàøàòàëñÿ, è Ñíåéï àêêóðàòíî ïðèäåðæàë åãî çà ëîêîòü.

- Ñïà… ñïàñèáî… - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, âñå åùå íå ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ îò èçóìëåíèÿ. 

- Íå çà ÷òî, Ïîòòåð, - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, è ó Ãàððè îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. Ïîõîæå, ýòî áûëà íî÷ü íåîæèäàííîñòåé. È îíà åùå íå çàêîí÷èëàñü. – Çíà÷èò, âû íå óìååòå êàòàòüñÿ… Ïå÷àëüíî, ïå÷àëüíî. À ÷òî, åñëè…

Ñíåéï îòòîëêíóëñÿ è ïîåõàë âïåðåä, íå îòïóñêàÿ ëîêîòü Ãàððè è óâëåêàÿ åãî çà ñîáîé. Ãàððè ñóäîðîæíî çàïåðåáèðàë íîãàìè, ñòàðàÿñü íå óïàñòü. Îí óæå ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.

- Äåðæèòå ðàâíîâåñèå, Ïîòòåð, – êîðîòêî, íî íå ãðóáî, êàê îáû÷íî, áðîñèë íà õîäó Ñíåéï. Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ äåðæàòü ðàâíîâåñèå, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ÷óòü íå óïàë. Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë, ïàëüöû íà ëîêòå Ãàððè ñæàëèñü, óäåðæèâàÿ åãî. – Âîò òàê… îòòîëêíóëñÿ è ïîåõàë… íó æå, Ïîòòåð, ïîâåðüòå ìíå, ýòî ïðîùå, ÷åì âàðèòü çåëüÿ.

Ãàððè âûðîâíÿëñÿ è ñíîâà ïîïðîáîâàë âûïîëíèòü èíñòðóêöèè, êîòîðûå íàäàâàëè åìó ñ óòðà, à ñåé÷àñ ïîâòîðÿë Ñíåéï. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, ó íåãî ÷òî-òî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ïåðåñòàë ñïîòûêàòüñÿ è äàæå âðåìåíàìè åõàë, à íå êîâûëÿë. Ïàëüöû íà åãî ëîêòå ðàññëàáèëèñü, ëèøü ñëåãêà ïðèäåðæèâàÿ åãî. Çàòî ñåðäöå Ãàððè îò÷åãî-òî ñæàëîñü… îí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ñâîèõ äâèæåíèÿõ. Ð-ðàç… ð-ðàç… ð-ðàç…

Âíåçàïíî åìó ñòàëî ëåãêî, ëåãêî è õîðîøî. Êîíüêè ïåðåñòàëè îùóùàòüñÿ êàê íå÷òî ÷óæåðîäíîå, ïðèâåøåííîå ê íîãàì; ñêîëüæåíèå ïîêàçàëîñü òàêèì ïðîñòûì è ïðèâû÷íûì, êàê áóäòî îí ïåðåäâèãàëñÿ òàê ñ ìëàäåí÷åñòâà. Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ïîäñòàâèâ ëèöî íåñèëüíîìó îñâåæàþùåìó âåòðó…

- Ìîëîäåö, Ãàððè.

Ýòè ñëîâà, ïðîèçíåñåííûå ãîëîñîì Ñíåéïà, íî áåç ñëåäà îáû÷íîé åãî õîëîäíîñòè è èðîíèè, òàê, êàê ñêàçàë áû… äðóã? – è ñîâåðøåííî íå ñâîéñòâåííûå ïðîôåññîðó Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, áûëè î÷åðåäíîé íåîæèäàííîñòüþ ýòîé íî÷è. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è îñòàíîâèëñÿ… âåðíåå, ïîïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íî ýòîìó îí åùå íå íàó÷èëñÿ. Íîãè çàïëåëèñü, îí çàêà÷àëñÿ, è çàêîí÷èëîñü âñå òåì, ÷òî îí ïîâèñ íà Ñíåéïå, ñóäîðîæíî öåïëÿÿñü çà îòäåëàííóþ ÷åðíîáóðêîé ìàíòèþ. 

- Âèæó, ðàíîâàòî ÿ òåáÿ ïîõâàëèë, - ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð, íî Ãàððè ñíîâà íå óñëûøàë îæèäàåìîé ÿçâèòåëüíîñòè. Ñèëüíûå ðóêè âçÿëè åãî çà ïëå÷è è ïîìîãëè âûðîâíÿòüñÿ. Ãàððè íåñìåëî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, âïåðâûå çà ýòîò âå÷åð âçãëÿíóâ ïðîôåññîðó â ëèöî. Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îí ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï íàçâàë åãî ïî èìåíè, íî ó íåãî óæå íå áûëî ñèë óäèâëÿòüñÿ.

Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñâåðõó âíèç, åãî ëèöî áûëî åäâà ðàçëè÷èìî â òåìíîòå, íî Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí âèäèò íåïðèâû÷íî òåïëûé áëåñê â ãëóáîêèõ ÷åðíûõ ãëàçàõ. Îí âíåçàïíî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå òàêàÿ óæ è áåñ÷óâñòâåííàÿ ñâîëî÷ü, êàêèì åãî ïðèíÿòî ñ÷èòàòü… è ó÷èòåëü îí íà ñàìîì äåëå íåïëîõîé… è íå óðîä… è âîîáùå…

Ìûñëè áûëè ñîâåðøåííî íåïðèâû÷íûìè, íî Ãàððè íå óñïåë èõ äîäóìàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñíåéï ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë, òèõî è ñ òàêîé èíòîíàöèåé, îò êîòîðîé ó Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, à ñåðäöå çàêîëîòèëîñü â ãðóäè, êàê áóäòî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì ó Ìàëôîÿ:

- Çíàåøü, Ãàððè, èíîãäà ÿ î÷åíü æàëåþ, ÷òî òåáå òîëüêî ïÿòíàäöàòü, à ÿ òâîé ó÷èòåëü. 

«Ïî÷åìó?» - õîòåë ñïðîñèòü Ãàððè, íî íå ñìîã; ãîðëî ïåðåñîõëî, âî âñåì òåëå ðàçëèëîñü êàêîå-òî ñëàäêîå îöåïåíåíèå. À Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæèë, åùå òèøå, è Ãàððè ïîñëûøàëàñü â åãî òîíå òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàåìàÿ íåæíîñòü:

- Íî âåäü òàê áóäåò íå âå÷íî, Ãàððè… È, ìîæåò áûòü, ñòîèò ïðîñòî ïîäîæäàòü. Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ñòîèò?

Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî îòâåòèòü, è âîîáùå, åìó ëè çàäàâàëñÿ ýòîò âîïðîñ? Íî îòâå÷àòü íå ïðèøëîñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò Ñíåéï ñäåëàë íå÷òî íàñòîëüêî íåîæèäàííîå äàæå äëÿ ýòîé ïîòðÿñàþùåé íî÷è è íàñòîëüêî íåñíåéïîâñêîå, ÷òî, âñïîìèíàÿ ïîòîì îá ýòîì, Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, áûëî ëè ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå èëè îí âñå ïðèäóìàë (õîòÿ îòêóäà ó íåãî â ãîëîâå ìîãëà âçÿòüñÿ òàêàÿ äèêàÿ è íè íà ÷òî íå ïîõîæàÿ ôàíòàçèÿ, Ãàððè òîæå íå ìîã ïîíÿòü). Òàê âîò, Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ëàñêîâî ïðîâåë ïàëüöåì ïî ùåêå Ãàððè, îò÷åãî ó íåãî ïî ñïèíå ïðîáåæàëè ïðèÿòíûå ìóðàøêè. Ïîòîì îí ïðèïîäíÿë åãî ãîëîâó çà ïîäáîðîäîê, íàêëîíèëñÿ è î÷åíü ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ðòà Ãàððè. Ýòî äëèëîñü âñåãî îäíî êîðîòêîå ìãíîâåíèå, Ãàððè äàæå íå óñïåë ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, à â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó ðÿäîì ñ íèì íèêîãî íå áûëî, òîëüêî â íî÷è ðàñòâîðÿëàñü ÷åðíàÿ ôèãóðà, íåòîðîïëèâî ñêîëüçÿùàÿ íà êîíüêàõ, äà åùå â êîëþ÷åì ìîðîçíîì âîçäóõå âèòàë åäâà óëîâèìûé çàïàõ òðàâ.

* * *

- Äà ÷òî ñ òîáîé, Ãàððè? – â êîòîðûé ðàç ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè, êîòîðàÿ èçáàâèëàñü îò äåòñêîé ñâîåé âëþáëåííîñòè â Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, âçàìåí îêðóæèâ åãî ïî÷òè ìàòåðèíñêîé çàáîòîé (ýòó ìàíåðó îíà, âèäèìî, ïåðåíÿëà ó ìèññèñ Óèçëè). 

Ãàððè ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé è ïðîìû÷àë ÷òî-òî íåîïðåäåëåííîå. Åäà íà åãî òàðåëêå îñòàâàëàñü íåòðîíóòîé; ìûñëè âèòàëè ãäå-òî äàëåêî, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ïðèçðà÷íîìó îùóùåíèþ ÷óæèõ ãóá íà åãî è âíîâü óíîñÿñü â íåâåäîìûå, íî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûå äàëè; à âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé Ãàððè óñèëåííî çàñòàâëÿë áåñöåëüíî áëóæäàòü ïî çàëó, ïî÷åìó-òî óïîðíî ñòðåìèëñÿ çàäåðæàòüñÿ íà ñòîëå ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, à èìåííî íà äàëüíåì åãî êîíöå. Òàì ñèäåë Ñíåéï, ñâûñîêà îçèðàÿ øóìíî æóþùèõ øêîëüíèêîâ è…

Ãàððè íå áûë âïîëíå óâåðåí. Íî åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî èíîãäà ÷åðíûå êàê â÷åðàøíÿÿ íî÷ü ãëàçà îñòàíàâëèâàëèñü íà íåì, è íå ìåëüêîì, êàê íà äðóãèõ. Íî îí íèêàê íå ìîã â ýòîì óáåäèòüñÿ – êàê òîëüêî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñåáå ýòîò âçãëÿä è ïîâîðà÷èâàëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïåðåõâàòèòü åãî, Ñíåéï îòâîäèë ãëàçà… èëè åìó âñå ïðîñòî ÷óäèëîñü?

- Ãàððè? – ñíîâà ïîçâàëà Äæèííè. Ðîí, äî ýòîãî æàäíî ãëîòàâøèé çàâòðàê, íåîæèäàííî âçâûë, ïîïåðõíóëñÿ è âîçìóùåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñåñòðó. Òà îéêíóëà è ïðèæàëà êî ðòó ëàäîøêó; îíà õîòåëà òîëêíóòü Ãàððè íîãîé ïîä ñòîëîì, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ïíóëà Ðîíà. Ãàððè çàòîðìîæåíî óëûáíóëñÿ è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòîë ó÷èòåëåé…

Âñå- òàêè îí íå çðÿ áûë ëîâöîì. Íà ýòîò ðàç îí ïîéìàë íåóëîâèìûé, êàê ñíèò÷, âçãëÿä ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. È âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü, êàê â÷åðà… è â òèøèíå áåçâðåìåíüÿ çàçâó÷àëè ñëîâà: «Ãàððè… Ìîæåò áûòü, ñòîèò ïðîñòî ïîäîæäàòü. Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ñòîèò?.»

«Ñòîèò, ïðîôåññîð,» - ñêàçàëè ãëàçà Ãàððè ÷åðíûì ãëàçàì Ñíåéïà. – «Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäîæäèòå…» 

«Êîíå÷íî, Ãàððè», - óëûáíóëñÿ îäíèìè ãëàçàìè ïðîôåññîð, è ó Ãàððè âäðóã ñòàëî î÷åíü-î÷åíü õîðîøî íà äóøå.

- Ãàððè! Äà Ãàððè æå! – ðàçäàëîñü ó íåãî íàä ñàìûì óõîì. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è îáåðíóëñÿ. Ðîí òðÿñ åãî çà ïëå÷î.

- Ðîí?

- ×òî?

- À òû ÷òî?

- ß íè÷åãî… Ïðîñòî òû ñåãîäíÿ ñàì íå ñâîé. Òû ÷òî, â÷åðà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî êî ëüäó ïðèëîæèëñÿ?

Ãàððè íå óäåðæàëñÿ è õìûêíóë. Çíàë áû Ðîí…

- Îé, Ãàððè… - âíåçàïíî ïðîòÿíóëà Äæèííè è õèõèêíóëà. – Ó òåáÿ ïðûùèê íà íîñó…

Ãàððè ìàøèíàëüíî ïîòåð íîñ è íåäîóìåâàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äæèííè, êîòîðàÿ ïî÷åìó-òî î÷åíü ðàäîâàëàñü ñâîåìó îòêðûòèþ. Óâèäåâ, ÷òî îí íå ïîíèìàåò, â ÷åì äåëî, Äæèííè ñíîâà õèõèêíóëà è îáúÿñíèëà:

- Ýòî òàêàÿ ïðèìåòà, Ãàððè. Åñëè ó òåáÿ íà êîí÷èêå íîñà ïðûùèê, çíà÷èò, â òåáÿ êòî-òî âëþáèëñÿ…

Ãàððè ñîáèðàëñÿ áûëî ïîêðóòèòü ïàëüöåì ó âèñêà, âûðàæàÿ âñå, ÷òî îí äóìàåò î ïîäîáíîé äåâ÷îíî÷üåé ÷óøè, íî âñïîìíèë òåïëûå ÷åðíûå ãëàçà è çàïàõ òðàâ â ìîðîçíîì âîçäóõå… è ïî åãî ëèöó îò óõà äî óõà ðàñïîëçëàñü íåóäåðæèìàÿ ãëóïàÿ óëûáêà.


	9. Åùå îäíî Ðîæäåñòâî

Åùå îäíî Ðîæäåñòâî

Àâòîð: Saint-Olga (saint-olga@yandex.ru)

Áåòà: Die Marchen

Paring: Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï/Ãàððè Ïîòòåð

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13

Æàíð: Romance/Angst

Èç öèêëà «Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå èñòîðèè»

Summary: Äëÿ ìàããëîâ ñóùåñòâóåò òîëüêî äâà ñîñòîÿíèÿ – æèâîé è ìåðòâûé. Íî ìàãè ìîãóò è íå óìåðåòü äî êîíöà… õîòÿ õîðîøî ëè ýòî? (Âàðèàíò âòîðîé)

Disclaimer: Âñå óçíàâàåìîå ïðèíàäëåæèò Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã.

Åñëè âû õîòèòå ðàçìåñòèòü ýòîò ðàññêàç íà ñâîåì ñàéòå, ñâÿæèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ñî ìíîé.

Åùå îäíî Ðîæäåñòâî ïðèøëî è ñîáèðàåòñÿ óõîäèòü. ß ñíîâà èäó ïî ìðà÷íûì êîðèäîðàì ñëèçåðèíñêîãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ, êîòîðîå íèêîãäà íå ìåíÿåòñÿ, ê ñâîèì êîìíàòàì, øåïîòîì ïðîèçíîñÿ ïàðîëè, ñëèâàþùèåñÿ â îäèí áåñïðåðûâíûé ðå÷èòàòèâ. Îò êîãî ÿ çàùèùàþ ñâîè ñåêðåòû? Äëÿ ÷åðåñ÷óð ëþáîïûòíûõ øêîëüíèêîâ õâàòèëî áû äâóõ çàêëèíàíèé è ìîåãî èìåíè. Ñòàðàÿ, âîåííàÿ åùå ïðèâû÷êà, êàê îíà öåïëÿåòñÿ çà æèçíü, ïî÷òè êàê ÿ ñàì êîãäà-òî… Íî âîò ïîâîðîòàì è ïåðåõîäàì ïðèõîäèò êîíåö, è ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþñü ïåðåä äâåðüþ. Äîñòàþ èç êàðìàíà è íàäåâàþ íà áåçûìÿííûé ïàëåö ïðàâîé ðóêè òîíåíüêîå êîëüöî. Ñìîòðþ íà ãëàäêóþ äåðåâÿííóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü, çàðàíåå ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ âñå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèçîéäåò, øåï÷ó ïîñëåäíèé ïàðîëü è òîëêàþ òÿæåëóþ äâåðü.

- Íó, Ñåâ, êàê âñå ïðîøëî? 

Òû òùàòåëüíî è òùåòíî ïûòàåøüñÿ ñêðûòü æàäíûé èíòåðåñ ïîä ìàñêîé áåçðàçëè÷èÿ, åäâà ïîäíèìàåøü ãîëîâó îò êíèãè, íî ãîëîñ çâåíèò, è ÿ óëûáàþñü ïðî ñåáÿ. Òû âñåãäà çàäàåøü ýòîò âîïðîñ, êîãäà ÿ âîçâðàùàþñü ñ ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî ïèðà, è âñåãäà ïûòàåøüñÿ ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ, ÷òî ñïðàøèâàåøü ïðîñòî èç âåæëèâîñòè, à íà ñàìîì äåëå òåáå âñå ðàâíî. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, ïûòàþùèéñÿ óñâîèòü ñëèçåðèíñêèå øòó÷êè… Ëåò ÷åðåç ñòî, ìîæåò, è íàó÷èøüñÿ.

- Äîáðîé íî÷è, Ãàððè, è íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ «Ñåâ». Óæàñíî, êàê âñåãäà, – ìîé îòâåò òîæå íåèçìåíåí èç ãîäà â ãîä. Ìàëåíüêàÿ ìèëàÿ òðàäèöèÿ… 

Òû ëåæèøü íà æèâîòå íà êîâðå ïåðåä êàìèíîì è íàáëþäàåøü ñêâîçü ïîëóîïóùåííûå ðåñíèöû, êàê ÿ ïðîõîæó ïî êîìíàòå ê ñåáå, îñòàâèâ äâåðü ïðèîòêðûòîé, íåòîðîïëèâî ñíèìàþ ïðàçäíè÷íóþ ìàíòèþ, óñûïàííóþ êîíôåòòè è ñåðïàíòèíîì, íàêèäûâàþ ïðîñòîðíûé øåëêîâûé õàëàò, ÷åðíûé, ðàçóìååòñÿ, âîçâðàùàþñü, íàëèâàþ â áîêàë êðàñíîãî âèíà è íàêîíåö îïóñêàþñü íà øèðîêèé äèâàí, ïðÿìî ïåðåä òîáîé. Îòïèâàþ ãëîòîê – âèíî õîëîäíîé òåðïêîé ñëàäîñòüþ ïðîêàòûâàåòñÿ ïî ÿçûêó, óñïîêàèâàÿ, îñâåæàÿ. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïðîõîäÿò â ïîëíîé òèøèíå, ïîòîì òû êàê áû íåõîòÿ ïîäíèìàåøü âå÷íî ëîõìàòóþ ãîëîâó è óñòðåìëÿåøü íà ìåíÿ âîïðîøàþùèé âçãëÿä íåìûñëèìî çåëåíûõ ãëàç. ß âçäûõàþ è íà÷èíàþ:

- Òû âåë ñåáÿ ïðîñòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî.

- Äà? – â òâîåì ãîëîñå òàêàÿ èñêðåííÿÿ ðàäîñòü…

- Äà. 

- È ÷òî æå ÿ íàòâîðèë?

- Äî òîãî, êàê íàïèëñÿ, èëè ïîñëå?

- À ÿ íàïèëñÿ?! – âîñòîðæåííî.

- Äî ïîðîñÿ÷üåãî âèçãà. È òàíöåâàë êàíêàí ñ Ïîëíîé Ëåäè è êàêèì-òî óíûëûì èñïàíöåì èç Õàôôëïàôôà.

- Ïîòðÿñà… Òî åñòü, ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü, íå ìîæåò áûòü! À åùå ÷òî?

- Ïîòòåð, ìîæåò, âû ïîçâîëèòå ìíå ðàññêàçàòü âñå ïî ïîðÿäêó? – ñ íàïóñêíîé ñóðîâîñòüþ èíòåðåñóþñü ÿ, äîáàâëÿÿ äëÿ áîëüøåé äîõîä÷èâîñòè ôèðìåííûé ìîé âçãëÿä. Òû ïðûñêàåøü, ìîðãàåøü è èçîáðàæàåøü ïðèìåðíîãî ó÷åíèêà (â  êà÷åñòâå ïðèìåðà èñïîëüçóÿ Ãðåéíäæåð â ïåðâûé äåíü ó÷åáû). ß ïðîäîëæàþ:

- Òàê âîò. Åùå _äî_ òîãî, êàê òû íàïèëñÿ, è äàæå äî ïèðà - !!! - òû óìóäðèëñÿ íàøïèãîâàòü êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà êàêîé-òî äðÿíüþ èç ýòîé ëàâî÷êè Óèçëè… íå çíàþ óæ, ÷òî òàì òàêîå áûëî, íî êàê ðàç íà ñåðåäèíå ïîçäðàâèòåëüíîé ðå÷è  âñå ïîðòðåòû èç êàáèíåòà ñáåæàëèñü â çàë è çàêàòèëè ñêàíäàë. È ïîâåðü ìíå, _òàêîãî_ ñêàíäàëà ñòåíû Õîãâàðòñà íå âèäåëè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ñàëàçàð óøåë îòñþäà, õëîïíóâ âñåìè äâåðüìè ñðàçó!

- Ýòî êàê?

- Èìåííî òàê. Ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî îí õëîïíóë òîëüêî îäíîé – âõîäíîé, îíà æå âûõîäíàÿ, à âñå îñòàëüíûå õëîïíóëè îäíîâðåìåííî ñ íåé. Îí ñâÿçàë èõ êàêèì-òî çàêëÿòèåì. ß, êîíå÷íî, ýòîãî íå ñëûøàë, ìåíÿ òîãäà åùå è â ïðîåêòå íå áûëî, íî çâóê, ãîâîðÿò, áûë çíàòíûé.

- Ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü! – âûäàâëèâàåøü òû ñêâîçü ñìåõ.

- Òàê âîò. Êîãäà ïîðòðåòû óíÿëèñü íåìíîãî, âûÿñíèëè, ÷òî øóòêó ïîäñòðîèë òû, âûðàçèëè ñâîé ïðàâåäíûé ãíåâ è ïîëó÷èëè çàâåðåíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ñòðîãî íàêàçàí – íî âåäü íå â ðîæäåñòâåíñêóþ æå íî÷ü, çà÷åì ïîðòèòü ïðàçäíèê îêîí÷àòåëüíî! – ïèð ïðîäîëæèëñÿ. Íó, íå áóäó äîêó÷àòü òåáå ïîäðîáíûì îïèñàíèåì òîãî, êàê è ÷åì îòëè÷èëèñü Óèçëè… - (ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå íåâûíîñèìî èíòåðåñíî ýòî óçíàòü, íî íàäî æå ÷òî-òî îñòàâèòü íà çàâòðà?) – ýòî çàéìåò ñòîëüêî æå âðåìåíè, ñêîëüêî è îãëàøåíèå èõ ðîäîñëîâíîé, íà÷èíàÿ ñ Àðòóðà è Ìîëëè…

Èõ ñåìåðî äåòåé, íè îäèí èç êîòîðûõ íå ïîãèá â Âîéíå è äàæå íå áûë ðàíåí, õîòÿ âñå ïðèíèìàëè â íåé ñàìîå àêòèâíîå ó÷àñòèå, ïîñëå åå îêîí÷àíèÿ äðóæíî (âîçìîæíî, äàæå íà ñåìåéíîì ñîâåòå) ðåøèëè, ÷òî âîñïîëíåíèå ïîòåðü îò Âîéíû ëîæèòñÿ öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ íà èõ ïëå÷è… íå íà ïëå÷è òî åñòü, à… Ëàäíî, íå áóäåì âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè. Êîðî÷å, íè â îäíîé èç ñåìåé Óèçëè íå áûâàåò ìåíüøå òðîèõ äåòèøåê. À ïîñêîëüêó âñå Óèçëè âñåãäà ó÷èëèñü â Õîãâàðòñå, è íè îäèí ïðèëè÷íûé ôàêóëüòåò èõ ê ñåáå íå ïðèìåò… Âñå ìàãè óæå ëåò äâàäöàòü øóòÿò, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîðó ïîðà ñìåíèòü öâåò ñ êðàñíîãî íà ðûæèé – òàê âåðíåå áóäåò. À ìîæíî è íàçâàíèå ïîìåíÿòü.

- Â îáùåì, òâîé êðåñòíûé ðàçäîáûë ãäå-òî ÿùèê àðìÿíñêîãî êîíüÿêó – è ïðåâîñõîäíîãî! – è ðåøèë ðàñïèòü âñå çà îäèí ðàç. Ñ òîáîé íà ïàðó. 

- À Ðåìóñ? 

- Äà, Ëþïèí, ìîæåò, è ñìîã áû åãî îñòàíîâèòü… íî ñåãîäíÿ ïîëíîëóíèå.

- Ïîëíîëóíèå? ß òàê äàâíî íå âèäåë… 

Òâîé âçãëÿä óñòðåìëÿåòñÿ âäàëü, íà ëèöå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå. Ó ìåíÿ ñæèìàåòñÿ ñåðäöå, è â ãîðëå êîìîê… ß ñìîòðþ íà òåáÿ, þíîãî, ïîëíîãî æèçíè – è çàòî÷åííîãî çäåñü, âçàïåðòè… È â êîòîðûé ðàç äóìàþ – à áûë ëè ÿ ïðàâ?

- Ñåâ?

 Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, òû óæå î÷íóëñÿ îò çàäóì÷èâîñòè, à âîò ÿ – êàê ðàç íàîáîðîò.

- Äà… Ðàçóìååòñÿ, âäâîåì âû ýòî äåëî íå îñèëèëè è â èòîãå ñïîèëè ÷óòü ëè íå âåñü çàìîê. Çàêîí÷èëàñü âàøà ïîïîéêà âûøåóïîìÿíóòûìè òàíöàìè. Êñòàòè, Àëüáóñ íå ïèë, îäíàêî âñå ïîðûâàëñÿ ê âàì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ. Íî âû åãî ïðîãíàëè.

- Îáàëäåòü… Òî åñòü, ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü…

- Òû õîòåë ñêàçàòü èìåííî òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë. Õîòÿ ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû òû íå óïîòðåáëÿë ïðè ìíå ñëîâå÷êè èç ëåêñèêîíà Óèçëè, ìíå èõ è òàê õâàòàåò.

- Æàëü, ÷òî ìåíÿ òàì íå áûëî.

- Åñëè áû òû òàì è áûë, òî óòðîì âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî áû íå âñïîìíèë.

- Íåóæåëè âñå áûëî òàê óæ óæàñíî, ÷òî ñòîèëî íàêëàäûâàòü Çàáâåíèóì? 

- ×òî? Äà íåò… Ïðîñòî âñå áûëè íàñòîëüêî ïüÿíûìè…

- À-à…à-à-àõ! – òû ñëàäêî çåâàåøü. 

- Èäè-êà ñïàòü, Ãàððè… - ÿ è ñàì äî ñèõ ïîð óäèâëÿþñü, êàê ëàñêîâî çâó÷àò ìîè ñëîâà.

- Íå õî÷ó.

- Ãàððè! Òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ, êàê òðåõëåòíèé ðåáåíîê.

- Íè÷åãî ïîäî…î-î… - íîâûé çåâîê ïðåðûâàåò òåáÿ íà ïîëóñëîâå.

- Âîò âèäèøü.

Ïîìîòàâ ãîëîâîé, òû âñå æå âñòàåøü, ñ óãëîâàòîé ãðàöèåé ïîäðîñòêà ïîòÿãèâàåøüñÿ âñåì çàòåêøèì òåëîì è ñêðûâàåøüñÿ çà ðàìîé, ÷òîáû ìãíîâåíèÿ ñïóñòÿ ïîÿâèòüñÿ â ñïàëüíå. ß ìîë÷à íàáëþäàþ, êàê òû ðàçäåâàåøüñÿ, ñëèøêîì ñîííûé, ÷òîáû ïðåâðàòèòü ïðîñòûå äâèæåíèÿ â ñíîãñøèáàòåëüíîå äåéñòâî. Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì ëå÷ü â ïîñòåëü, òû âñå-òàêè ïðèãëàøàþùå ïðîâîäèøü ðóêîé âäîëü òåëà:

- À ìîæåò…

- Íåò, Ãàððè. Íå ñåãîäíÿ. Ìû îáà óñòàëè.

Òû êèâàåøü è íûðÿåøü ïîä îäåÿëî. ß åùå äîëãî ñèæó, ãëÿäÿ íà òåáÿ, ñïÿùåãî, íà óïðÿìûé ïîäáîðîäîê, êðàñèâî î÷åð÷åííûé ðîò, åäâà çàìåòíûé òåìíûé ïóøîê íàä âåðõíåé ãóáîé, ùåêè, íå çíàþùèå áðèòâû, äóãè áðîâåé, áëåäíóþ ìîëíèþ øðàìà íà ÷èñòîì ëáó. Òû ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîõîæ íà òîãî òèïà èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà, ïîä êîòîðûì íà áðîíçîâîé äî áëåñêà íà÷èùåííîé òàáëè÷êå íàïèñàíî òâîå èìÿ. Êîñàÿ ñàæåíü â ïëå÷àõ, êâàäðàòíàÿ ÷åëþñòü è ïîòðÿñàþùåå âûñîêîìåðèå – «Âåëèêèé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, Ïîáåäèòåëü Ëîðäà Âîëäåìîðòà, Ñïàñèòåëü Ìèðà Ìàãîâ è Ìàããëîâ…» - ñêîëüêî ýïèòåòîâ, îáÿçàòåëüíî íà÷èíàþùèõñÿ ñ áîëüøîé áóêâû, ïðèäóìàë äëÿ òåáÿ «Ïðîðîê»? È íå ñîñ÷èòàòü… Õóäîæíèê, ïèñàâøèé òîò ïîðòðåò, íàâåðíÿêà âåðíûé åãî ïîäïèñ÷èê. Îí òåáÿ è íå âèäåë-òî íè ðàçó… Êàê Áëýê ñ Ëþïèíîì åãî âûíîñÿò? Âïðî÷åì, îíè çíàëè òåáÿ õóæå, ÷åì ÿ…

Íåòîðîïëèâî ïîòÿãèâàÿ âèíî, ÿ ñðàâíèâàþ òî, ÷òî âèæó, ñ òåì, ÷òî ïîìíþ, â ñòîòûñÿ÷íûé ðàç ïðîâåðÿÿ – âñå òàê? âñå òî÷íî? Íàêîíåö ïîñëåäíèå òåðïêèå êàïëè ñêàòûâàþòñÿ â ãîðëî, è ÿ âñòàþ, òèõî, ÷òîáû íå ðàçáóäèòü òåáÿ, èäó ê ñåáå, áåççâó÷íî çàêðûâàþ äâåðü. Ïîäõîæó ê áîëüøîìó çåðêàëó íà ñòåíå è ñìîòðþ òåïåðü óæå íà ñåáÿ. ×åðíûå âîëîñû, «êàê ó äåðåâÿííîé êóêëû» - òàê, êàæåòñÿ, áûëî â êàêîé-òî ìàããëîâñêîé äåòñêîé êíèæêå, ïðî êîòîðóþ òû ìíå ðàññêàçûâàë? – õìóðûå áðîâè, ãëóáîêèå ñêëàäêè îò êðûëüåâ íîñà ê óãîëêàì ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïîäæàòûõ ãóá… ß óñìåõàþñü – îòðàæåíèå óñìåõàåòñÿ â îòâåò, ïðîòÿãèâàåò, ïîâòîðÿÿ ìîé æåñò, îäíó ðóêó ê äðóãîé è ìåäëåííî ñòÿãèâàåò êîëüöî ñ ïàëüöà.

Ñåòü ìîðùèí ïðè÷óäëèâî èçðåçàëà êîæó, ãóá ïî÷òè íå âèäíî, òîëüêî óçåíüêàÿ ñèçî-ôèîëåòîâàÿ ïîëîñêà. Áðîâè è âîëîñû áåëåå, ÷åì áûëè â ñâîå âðåìÿ ó Äàìáëäîðà. Ïîä ãëàçàìè ìåøêè, ñìîðùåííûå âåêè - êðàñíûå, ïðèïóõøèå - è àëàÿ ïàóòèíêà ðàñêèíóëàñü ïî áåëêàì. Íà ðóêàõ – ïèãìåíòíûå ïÿòíà. È åùå… Ïðèñìàòðèâàþñü: òàê è åñòü. Äðîæàò. Êàê ó ñòàðèêà. Äà ÿ è åñòü ñòàðèê. Ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò ïðîøëî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê òû ñòàùèë ó ìåíÿ èç êëàäîâîé øêóðêó áóìñëàíãà… Òîëüêî âçãëÿä îñòàëñÿ ïðåæíèì. Ôèðìåííûé âçãëÿä ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Îí âñå òàê æå áåçîòêàçíî äåéñòâóåò íà øóìíûõ ïåðâîêëàøåê è íàõàëüíûõ ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ. Íî áîþñü, ñêîðî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ óéòè íà ïåíñèþ – ðóêè äðîæàò, òû æå âèäèøü… 

Äà íåò, òû-òî êàê ðàç è íå âèäèøü. ß íà÷àë íîñèòü êîëüöî, åùå êîãäà â âîëîñàõ ïîÿâèëèñü ïåðâûå ìåëîâûå ïîëîñû. Çà÷åì? ×òîáû òû íå çàìå÷àë, êàê áåæèò ìèìî âðåìÿ, íå äîòðàãèâàÿñü äî òåáÿ. Ãàððè, ìîé Ãàððè, ìîé âå÷íî øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê… Äà, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ïî÷òè ïîëâåêà ïðîøëî ñ Ïîñëåäíåé áèòâû – íî äëÿ òåáÿ âñå ãîäû ïîõîæè îäèí íà äðóãîé, è âñå äíè, äàæå óòðî è âå÷åð – â ìîèõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ íåò îêîí, è âðåìÿ ìîæíî îïðåäåëèòü òîëüêî ïî áîþ ñòàðèííûõ ÷àñîâ… 

Ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, ÿ ñíîâà íàäåâàþ êîëüöî, è âðàç ïîìîëîäåâøåå îòðàæåíèå óñòàëî ñìîòðèò ìíå â ãëàçà. ß îòâîæó âçãëÿä; ðÿäîì ñ çåðêàëîì ïðèñëîíåíà ê ñòåíå êàðòèíà áåç ðàìû, ïðèêðûòàÿ îò ïûëè òåìíî-èçóìðóäíûì áàðõàòîì. Òêàíü ñïîëçëà, è âèäåí óãîë êàðòèíû, êàìåííûé ïîë è êðàé ÷åðíîé ðàçâåâàþùåéñÿ ìàíòèè. Íàäî áû çàêðûòü… Íî ïðîòÿíóòàÿ ðóêà ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå ñòÿãèâàåò òêàíü âîâñå, è ÿ ñìîòðþ íà äâóõ ñâîèõ ìîëîäûõ äâîéíèêîâ: áåññèëüíî óðîíèâøåãî ðóêó - â çåðêàëå è íåïîäâèæíîãî (ïîêà!) – íà êàðòèíå. Ó îäíîãî âçãëÿä ïðåçðèòåëüíî-õîëîäåí; ó äðóãîãî ãëàçà áóäòî ïðèñûïàíû ïåïëîì. ß óñòàë…

Ìíå íåäîëãî îñòàëîñü, Ãàððè. Ëåò ïÿòü, îò ñèëû øåñòü. À ïðåïîäàâàòü – ãîä-äâà: êàêîé èç ìåíÿ Ìàñòåð Çåëèé, åñëè ðóêè òðÿñóòñÿ… Õîòÿ, íàâåðíîå, ÿ íå áóäó öåïëÿòüñÿ çà ýòè îãðûçêè – ê ÷åìó? Äîó÷ó ýòîò ãîä – è íà ïåíñèþ… Ïîåäåì â îñîáíÿê, òàì õîðîøî, íå íàäî áóäåò ñèäåòü â îäíîé êîìíàòå. Êîíå÷íî, ìîè ðîäñòâåííè÷êè – òå åùå çàíóäû, íî è ñðåäè íèõ åñòü èíòåðåñíåéøèå ëþäè… Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü õóæå ýòîãî ïîëóäîáðîâîëüíîãî çàêëþ÷åíèÿ â ÷åòûðåõ ñòåíàõ?

ß â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñìîòðþ â ãëàçà ñàìîìó ñåáå, íàïèñàííîìó ìàñëîì íà õîëñòå, æäóùåìó êîðîòêîãî ïðèêàçà, ÷òîáû îæèòü. Ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü åùå íåìíîãî, ñîâñåì íåìíîãî – âñåãî ëèøü äî ìîåé ñìåðòè… Îäíèì âçìàõîì íàêðûâàþ êàðòèíó. Ñâåò òîíåò â ãëóáîêèõ ñêëàäêàõ  áàðõàòà, òàêîãî æå, êàêèì íàêðûòà ìîÿ ïîñòåëü. Ãëÿäÿ íà íåå, ÿ áåçäóìíî ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè è èäó îáðàòíî â êîìíàòó.

Òû ëåæèøü â òîé æå ïîçå, òîëüêî ðîò ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûëñÿ – ðîçîâûé, òàêîé ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûé… Íå â ñèëàõ óäåðæàòüñÿ, ÿ ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó, ïðîâîæó êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ âäîëü êîíòóðà ãóá. Êàê âñåãäà, íà íåóëîâèìîå ìãíîâåíèå ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âîò ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïî÷óâñòâóþ òåïëóþ, ÷óòü âëàæíóþ, íåæíóþ êîæó. Êàê âñåãäà, âñå, ÷òî ÿ îùóùàþ – ýòî ïðîõëàäíûé ëàê è øåðîõîâàòîñòü êðàêåëþð. È ðóêà îòäåðãèâàåòñÿ, áóäòî êîñíóâøèñü ðàñêàëåííîé ñòàëè èëè ëüäà.

Âíîâü îïóñòèâøèñü íà äèâàí, ÿ ëþáóþñü òîáîé, ñïÿùèì. Çðÿ, çðÿ ÿ èùó íåòî÷íîñòè â òâîåì îáðàçå – òû òî÷íî òàêîé, êàêèì ÿ òåáÿ ïîìíþ. Ôîòîãðàôèè, ðàññêàçû… ÿ ÷àñàìè ñòîÿë çà ñïèíîé õóäîæíèêà, äîâîäÿ åãî äî áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ âúåäëèâûìè ïîïðàâêàìè. Íî êîãäà ðàáîòà áûëà çàâåðøåíà, êîãäà òû óëûáíóëñÿ íàì îáîèì ñ õîëñòà è ñïðîñèë, êòî ïîáåäèë – òîãäà îí ïðèçíàë, ÷òî ýòî ëó÷øèé ïîðòðåò èç âñåõ, ÷òî îí íàïèñàë. À ïîòîì  ðàçúÿðèëñÿ åùå áîëüøå, óçíàâ, ÷òî ýòîò øåäåâð áóäåò ñêðûò îò ëþäñêèõ ãëàç â ìîåì ïîäçåìåëüå. Íî ÿ íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü âûñòàâèòü òåáÿ, _íàñòîÿùåãî òåáÿ, íàïîêàç. Ïóñòü ïåðâîêëàøêè äåëàþò êðóãëûå ãëàçà òîìó íå èìåþùåìó ñ òîáîé íè÷åãî îáùåãî, êðîìå øðàìà, íàïûùåííîìó îñëó, êîòîðûé êðàñóåòñÿ â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. Îí äàæå íå ïîìíèò íè÷åãî, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî ïèñàëè ùåëêîïåðû èç «Ïðîðîêà». Òû – ñîâñåì äðóãîå äåëî. Òû ïîìíèøü âñå, ÷òî áûëî… âñå, äî ìåëü÷àéøèõ äåòàëåé – íàñòîëüêî òî÷åí ïîðòðåò. _

Ìîæåò, åñëè áû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå ïîòîðîïèëàñü óêðàñèòü Ãëàâíûé çàë èçîáðàæåíèåì «ñàìîãî ïðîñëàâëåííîãî ó÷åíèêà Õîãâàðòñà», ÿ áû ðàçðåøèë ïîâåñèòü òàì ýòîò ïîðòðåò. Íî îí ïèñàëñÿ äâà ñ ïîëîâèíîé äîëãèõ ãîäà, è ê êîíöó ðàáîòû âîò óæå ïîëòîðà ãîäà íàõàëüíûé áîëâàí íàäóâàëñÿ îò âàæíîñòè íàä ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, ó ìåíÿ çà ñïèíîé. Íî äàæå åñëè áû åãî òàì íå áûëî… Íå çíàþ, ïîçâîëèë áû ÿ… 

Âïðî÷åì, ýòî âñå íåâàæíî. À âàæíî òî, ÷òî ÷åðåç ïîëãîäà ÿ óéäó íà ïåíñèþ, è ìû ïîåäåì â ìîé îñîáíÿê, è áóäåì âìåñòå ñìîòðåòü, êàê áåñíóåòñÿ çà îêíàìè âüþãà, è êàê èäóò ëåòíèå ñëåïûå äîæäè… Ãîäû ïðîëåòÿò áûñòðî è íåçàìåòíî, âîò óâèäèøü – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìû æäåì óæå ñòîëüêî ëåò… Ïðèäåò äåíü, è ìîè äîìîâûå îòïðàâÿò ñîâó â Ëîíäîí, è òîò ïîðòðåò, ÷òî ñòîèò, íàêðûòûé çåëåíûì áàðõàòîì, â ìîåé ñïàëüíå, âòîðîé øåäåâð òîãî æå àâòîðà, íàêîíåö îæèâåò. 

- Ñåâ…

ß åäâà íå âçäðàãèâàþ – òàê íåîæèäàííî âðûâàåòñÿ â ìîè ìûñëè òâîé ñîííûé ãîëîñ. Òû ùóðèøüñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñêâîçü äðîæàùèå ðåñíèöû, ñîëíå÷íî óëûáàåøüñÿ:

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ…

- ß òîæå òåáÿ ëþáëþ, Ãàððè, - òèõî ãîâîðþ ÿ, çàáûâ äîáàâèòü «è íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ Ñåâ», è òû ðîíÿåøü ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó è ñíîâà ïðîâàëèâàåøüñÿ â ñîí, ñ çàáûòîé íà ãóáàõ óëûáêîé.


End file.
